<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars Run Deep by InsomniacAndBi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363113">Scars Run Deep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi'>InsomniacAndBi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Hermione Granger, Dark, Demigod Fleur Delacour, Demigod Hermione Granger, F/F, Fleur is a bit of a simp, Gabrielle is 12, Greek Heroes, Greek and Roman Gods are Completely Separate, Greek demigods - Freeform, Hermione Granger Has Issues, Hermione is sad, Lesbian Fleur Delacour, Minor Ron Weasley Bashing, Parts of this gets a bit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References of Greek mythology, References to Roman Mythology, Roman demigods, Roman vs Greek Rivalry, She's just so sad, Side Effects of Demigod Powers, Slow Burn, The gods need to mind their business, They got involved a lot, They have a lot of cameos, You'll suffer but you'll be happy about it, and angry, and depressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Beauxbatons is attacked by defectors and Praetor Delacour has had enough. Enlisting the help of Camp Hogwarts was never on her agenda but now that she's done it, she can't help but fall in love with Hermione Granger, the Unclaimed Demigod who had carried the weight of the sky on her shoulders - both figuratively and literally<br/>OR<br/>Hermione has had enough of fighting but does one last favour for Camp Hogwarts and manages to fall in love in the process</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour &amp; Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this, the Greek and Roman gods are completely separate entities so there's no split personality thing between them and the only overlap are their duties</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"A shroud." Hermione's voice was hoarse and hollow - like if she showed the barest hint of emotion then she might start to cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands were covered in blood, shaking as she slowly withdrew the knife. Her breathing was laboured as she fought the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd behind her was silent as they watched. They had only stumbled into the aftermath. They saw Harry Potter, the son of Zeus, lying dead on the floor - the Curse of Achilles having not saved him from his death as blood spilled from the weak spot on the nape of his neck. They saw Tom Riddle, the unclaimed Demigod who had hosted Kronos, propped up against the wall - dead with a knife stuck in the space between his last two ribs. They saw Hermione Granger, one of the Unclaimed, sitting with Riddle as he died and the illusion of a Black Helmet appeared over his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A shroud," Hermione said again, not longer fighting back the tears that streamed down her face as she turned to her fellow Campers," A shroud for the son of Zeus and the son of Hades."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood up slowly and tucked her dagger back into the sheath that hung at her side. She walked through the mass of Demigods that had arrived in the Olympian throne room. They all watched her as she stopped in front of the thrones of the gods and faced them. "Gather the dead," She said," And heal our injured." Her eyes flicked to where Harry and Riddle were lying. "We have lost too many," She said," Nobody else has to die tonight."</em>
</p><p>Hermione work with a start - screaming as she did so. She helplessly groped for her bedside lamp. She flicked it on and watched as the shadows of the night disappeared. There had been a time once, when she had enjoyed the night and all it entailed - when she had enjoyed staying up with Tom and watching the stars. But, those times were long gone now and all the night ever seemed to do now was allow her memories to haunt her.</p><p>Hermione slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Her hands were shaking as she ran them under the burning water. She scrubbed them clean until the skin was red and irritated. It wasn't enough though. She could still feel Tom's blood on her hands even though they were clean. She could feel the stickiness of his blood and, as she stared at the mirror in front of her, she could see the way that the life had left Tom's eyes because it was reflected in her own.</p><p>Her hands clenched and she slammed her closed fist against the glass of the mirror - ignoring the dull ache of her hand - before moving to turn off the running water.</p><p>"Bad dream?" Ginny asked when Hermione arrived in the living room. There was a steaming cup of tea already waiting for her.</p><p>"Yeah," She said as she took it and settled on the sofa.</p><p>The daughter of Hermes made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat before she stared at the flickering flames of their fire place. "Tom?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Charlie?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.</p><p>Ginny nodded as well before swallowing thickly. "Do you ever regret it?" She asked.</p><p>"Regret what?" Hermione replied," There's a lot of things I regret. I regret letting Harry go alone, I regret running away from home." She kicked the table. "I regret not pushing for Zeus to include all of the Minor gods and goddesses in his vow to have the main Olympians claim all of their children."</p><p>Ginny made a noise of agreement as she stared at her own mug of tea. "I regret letting you go up there alone," She said quietly," I regret not telling Ron to give you space after the war - he acted like a right prat." She took a small sip of her drink, uncaring as it scalded the back of her throat. "I regret not fighting harder."</p><p>"Those things cannot be changed," Luna Lovegood, daughter of Apollo, said as she approached them," We can only move on from our past decisions and live life as it is."</p><p>Hermione just nodded mutely - as she always did when Luna said things like that. It was good advice and Hermione only hoped that she could be the type of person that took it. So far, though, she was having no luck doing so.</p><p>"Anything you regret, Luna?" Ginny asked. It appeared that she wasn't finished wallowing in self-pity either.</p><p>Luna hummed as she took a seat on Ginny's lap. "I regret that it took us this long to leave camp. Does that count?"</p><p>Hermione sighed and put her tea down. "I need something stronger," She muttered," Do we have any of the good vodka left?"</p>
<hr/><p>Praetor Fleur Delacour, daughter of Rome's ancestor Venus, spurred her Pegasus onwards. Fires were raging around the borders of her camp and she could see in the distance that New Rome was beginning to burn as well. "Co'ort Four," She yelled over the din of the wind," Douse the flames! Co'ort Two, evacuate all citizens in the city. Co'ort One, with me!" She descended quickly. Lavinia - her Pegasus - tucked in her wings as they shot down to the ground at rapid speeds before spreading her wings to give Fleur a soft landing.</p><p>The daughter of Venus dismounted quickly and patted Lavinia's flank in thanks. " 'Ead to the skies," She said softly," Keep the flock safe." Lavinia gave a small nod of the head before unfurling her wings and returning to the smoke filled sky. Fleur turned to the First Cohort. "Check through all of the barracks and all of cabins," She ordered.</p><p>With her legionnaires nodding, Fleur sprinted off. She threw the doors open to the first cabin she found - the one dedicated to the children of Vulcan. She searched around for anybody that had been trapped by the flames but was glad when she found none.</p><p>The fires had come out of nowhere and had descended on Camp quicker than a blink of an eye. The flames had consumed Camp Beauxbatons in their unrelenting grip and the evacuation signal had been a few seconds too late. Not everybody had been able to get free and Fleur descended back into fire to make sure that all of her Demigods were safe.</p><p>"Praetor! Praetor Delacour!" </p><p>She turned suddenly, Imperial Gold sword already in her hand - ready for an attack. "Oui?" She asked, eyes wide as she took in the destruction all around her.</p><p>"The Venus Cabin!" One of the legionnaires exclaimed," It's-"</p><p>Fleur didn't stick around for the boy to finish - already sprinting down the hill as she hurriedly tied up her hair. It was hard to navigate in the dense smoke but Fleur found her way easily. Her feet found the familiar path to her own cabin. Her gladius glinted bright in her hand as she approached. Briefly, she made sure to remember to order that none of the cabins were to be rebuilt using wood. </p><p>Coughing loudly as she approached, Fleur shoved open the burning door - leaping back suddenly when a support beam came tumbling down. "Is anybody in 'ere?!" She yelled as she brought her shirt up to breathe through.</p><p>"Fleur!"</p><p>She flinched at the voice and began to fight her way through the burning building. Only one person used her name so carelessly like that - her full-blooded sister. While Fleur loved all of her half-siblings, Gabrielle held a special place in her heart for having been the only one that she was fully related to. Slashing her sword against a wooden beam, Fleur found her younger sister hiding amongst some of the rubble.</p><p>"Gabrielle!" Fleur cried, reaching to pull her twelve year old sister to her feet before fighting her way through the flames. It was getting difficult to breathe and she was sure that she had burns running up her body. Gabrielle stuck close to her sister's side as they broke free of the cabin.</p><p>It wasn't much better.</p><p>All around them, flames flickered and consumed anything in their path. The smoke was so thick that Fleur could barely see her own hand and her eyes was stinging. Her lungs screamed at her to stop - to slow down, to do anything but continuing to run through Camp.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a hulking mass appeared from the smoke and landed gracefully - wings flapping to clear away some of the smoke.</p><p>"Thank you Lavinia," Fleur said, sighing in relief as she mounted her Pegasus with Gabrielle getting on at the back.</p><p>They shot off into the skies and Fleur felt a pang in her heart as she watched Camp Beauxbatons burn beneath her.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione sat in the study, staring blankly at the closed book in front of her. She had picked it out at random from the shelf without even looking at the blurb. She had been itching to sit down and read a book ever since the war ended but now, as she sat there, she just couldn't bring herself to open it. The cover taunted her - closed and untouched. </p><p>Her hands clenched into fists next to it and shook slightly. Her eyes remained glued on the cover of the book but she made no move to even touch it, let alone open it to the first page.</p><p>She just couldn't do it.</p><p>A part of her wondered if she was broken beyond repair - if the scars she had sustained during the war had not just affected her body but her mind as well. The mortal therapist that she had spoken to a few times that only been given the bare minimum details of what had happened - she had been in a war (something she had covered by proclaiming it a gang war) and her best friends had died in it. The therapist had tried to council her on some of her feelings and was mainly to thank for curbing some of the more self-destructive tendencies that had emerged in the aftermath of what had happened.</p><p>But, despite this all - despite all of the therapy sessions, all of the grounding exercises - the thing that hadn't returned was Hermione's motivation to read. She could choose a book, she could sit down a quiet area but she just couldn't bring herself to open it - to flip to the first page and read what was written.</p><p>Feeling stick to her stomach, Hermione's eyes flickered from the cover of the book to her clenched fists.</p><p>Her hands were laced with scars - sustained from her many years of combat. They each held their own stories but, one of them drew her attention the most - the one on her left hand. It started from her middle knuckle and looped round to her elbow - one completely uninterrupted line of cut flesh. Hermione remembered when she had received it, screaming her head off as she was pinned onto the pavement outside of the Tower of London.</p><p>The blade used had felt hot on her arm - burning her from the inside out. </p><p>Briefly she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been caught - if she had managed to get inside the Tower quicker, if she had got to the Throne Room quicker. She wondered if Harry would still be alive if she hadn't been idiotic enough to get herself caught in the middle of the battle.</p><p>Her hands tightened and her nails cut into her sensitive palm but she couldn't stop staring at the scar on her hand - ignoring the way that it snaked up her arm and disappeared under her shirt. It pulsed with pain even though it was long healed.</p><p>A few days after the war had ended, Hermione had gotten rip-roaring drunk, unable to cope with the constant nightmares and had hooked up with a girl. She didn't remember much of that night but the one thing that she could remember, was the girl tracing over each of her scars and loudly proclaiming how hot she found them. Hermione hadn't contacted the girl again, even though she left the hotel room with her number.</p><p>At every mention of the scars, the knots in her stomach appeared and it felt like she was trapped against a wall - slowly suffocating.</p><p>Hermione sighed as she shoved the book away from her and left the room.</p>
<hr/><p>The Senate Meeting after the fire was, as Fleur predicted, a mess.</p><p>Her Senators were screaming at each other - each blaming the others for not catching the people that had set the fire.</p><p>"It is preposterous!" One of the Centurions of the Fifth Cohort yelled. "Romans do not fight ozzer Romans!"</p><p>Fleur rolled her eyes and sighed in seat. She knew that once, in a period of one hundred and fifty years, Ancient Rome had fought four different civil wars. All the Ancient Romans seemed to do was fight one another.</p><p>"Zey are not proper Romans anymore!" A different Centurion hissed," Zey are traitors!"</p><p>Growing weary of the proceedings, the Praetor drew her gladius and slammed it into the middle of the table.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" She yelled," We will get nowhere if we blame each other." She glared at the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and the Centurion of the Third Cohort - who had been continually blaming each other due to the fact that both of their legions had been on guard during the attack. "We know who set the fire and we know why they did it. Camp Durmstrang wants to overthrow us."</p><p>A hush descended upon the Senate House as Fleur returned to her seat. Everybody knew exactly who she was talking about - a group of demigods lead by former Praetor Viktor Krum who had grown weary of sharing his leadership powers with Fleur. The group itself had left a while ago but had vowed revenge when the legion had driven them from Camp Beauxbatons. Fleur supposed that it was already a matter of time before they launched another attack.</p><p>She sighed and sheathed her blade - content that she had everybody's attention. "We will need 'elp," She said wearily.</p><p>"From who?" One of the Centurions scoffed, crossing their arms over their chest," We 'ave no allies - no one to 'elp us."</p><p>Fleur sighed again as she tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair. "We do," She said softly," But none of you will like it."</p><p>"Who?" That same Centurion said.</p><p>"The Greeks," Fleur replied," They 'ave the numbers we need and Krum will not realise we 'ave their 'elp."</p><p>As predicted, the Senate House roared back into life. The Senators were screaming and yelling as they insulted the Greeks. The most common insult was that they had no order on the battlefield, another was that they didn't accept the 'Roman way' and another was that they could not hold their own in a fight against the legion.</p><p>Fleur held her hand up for silence. "I am Praetor," She said as the room grew silent again," The only Praetor we 'ave at the moment. The Greeks can offer us a chance to win this civil war we 'ave found ourselves in. Now, I can either do this with the support of the Senate or I can do it without. Your choice."</p><p>She held the eyes of each of her Senators. None of them were able to hold her gaze for long.</p><p>"All in favour of asking Camp 'Ogwarts for 'elp?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I was just scrolling through AO3 a few weeks ago and realised that we have no Fleurmione Demigod AUs on here. This kind of came out of nowhere and I only have a brief idea of where this is going but whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I did some searching and I'm pretty sure that I've found a Plot or, at least, half of a Plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camp Hogwarts was nothing like the Roman arches and tall buildings of Camp Beauxbatons. Camp Hogwarts looked more like a Summer camp rather than a place for Demigods to live the rest of their lives. Fleur knew that she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was - Greek Demigods scarcely lived longer than eighteen let alone need a protected place to live out the rest of their days like Roman Demigods needed.</p><p>"You must be Fleur."</p><p>The Camp Beauxbatons group all turned in sync to look at an attractive boy leaning up against a tree. He looked to be in his early twenties - a surprising age for a Greek Demigod to live to - with four scars running down his face. He was wearing the typical Camp Hogwarts orange shirt and a pair of combat trousers with heavy hiking boots on his feet. </p><p>"That is Praetor Delacour to you," Fleur replied stiffly.</p><p>The boy didn't look perturbed by her iciness and just gave her a silly grin. "Well, Praetor Delacour," He said as he swaggered forward," I'm Bill Weasley, Head Counsellor for the Hermes cabin." </p><p>They shook hands and Bill began to lead the delegation down the hill to where the rest of the Camp was waiting for them. Even from so far away, Fleur could see all of the campers going about their daily activities. She wrinkled her nose slightly. It certainly didn't look as grand as Camp Beauxbatons did and seemed infinitely less organised.</p><p>"Doesn't look like much," Bill said as they walked," We're still recovering from the Titan War."</p><p>"You 'ad a war," Fleur said softly before glancing around the area," I did not know."</p><p>Bill nodded. "This boy, Tom Riddle, he was angry at the gods - he never got claimed until after he died, child of Hades - go figure. Anyway, he got angry and managed to host Kronos - who then proceeded to try and kill us all. They had this massive fight in the throne room of the gods. Harry got killed and Kronos began to burn away Riddle's life. He killed himself though. One of our demigods, Hermione, she got into the throne room and managed to get Riddle to kill himself before Kronos could take over - he always had a soft spot for Hermione."</p><p>"Who is 'Ermione?" Fleur asked as they walked. Her legionnaires were only a few feet behind, watching the Greeks carefully in case one of them moved to attack.</p><p>Bill shrugged. "One of the best strategists we have," He replied," Funny though - when she arrived we all had her pegged as a daughter of Athena but she isn't. She hasn't been claimed - must be the daughter of a minor goddess."</p><p>"I think that I would like to meet 'er - if she is as good as you say."</p><p>Bill shook his head. "You can't."</p><p>"Why not?</p><p>"After the war, she, my sister and one of the children of Apollo left for the mortal realm," He replied," We don't know when they're returning - no idea if they're coming back at all."</p>
<hr/><p>There was once a time that Hermione loathed the daytime. She hated it with a passion - or maybe that was because with the day, came Apollo's horrible haikus - and never truly understood how some people could love it. She had always been a night owl but now...she was in an odd state of in-between. The nights were riddled with nightmares and death while her day was spent as she was currently doing now - sitting on a park bench in London.</p><p>Briefly, she wondered how her father was. She hadn't seen him since she was eight - when she had run away - and wondered if he even remembered her. Maybe he had finally settled down with somebody who wasn't a goddess, maybe he had a nice, normal daughter who he gave his love to when he came home from work.</p><p>"Hello, sir," Hermione said.</p><p>The boy sitting on the bench next to her looked to be similar age. A bandanna was tied to his head and his feet were covered by heavy military boots. His jacket didn't look to be nearly warm enough for the weather but he didn't seem to be shivering as he tapped his fingers against his legs.</p><p>"Do you know who I am?" He asked.</p><p>"If I had to hazard a guess," She replied," Then you're either Deimos or Phobos."</p><p>"Right you are," He praised," Phobos - immortal son of Ares and Aphrodite, at your service." He grinned at her before jerking his head to one of the women that were passing by. "What do you reckon her worst nightmare is?"</p><p>Hermione sighed as she stared at the woman, rolling it over in her mind. "I can't tell you that," She said finally," But I can say that the last nightmare she had was probably about drowning."</p><p>The boy - Phobos - nodded with glee before pointing out another passer-by for Hermione to tell him about. For as long as she could remember, she had had this odd ability to know what somebody's nightmares were about. When she was younger, it had been a curse more than anything else. Everyday at school was seen with her ignoring her classmates in the hopes that the memories of their nightmares wouldn't filter into her head as she worked - making it even more difficult to learn when added on to her ADHD and dyslexia. Her breaktimes were spent in the library, amongst dusty books that held no memories, no nightmares for Hermione to ponder.</p><p>The lack of nightmares was one of the reasons that Hermione had liked Tom when they had first met each other. He never seemed to have any - having even joked that he didn't even dream when he slept. He was the same age as her but seemed to be infinitely more worldly and when, one day, he had come to her and asked if she wanted to run away with him after a particularly brutal monster attack, Hermione had jumped at the chance.</p><p>"I guess I've seen all I needed to," Phobos said after a while. He stood from the bench and stretched. "I hope that you use this gift wisely, Miss Granger. Your life may count on it one day."</p><p>Hermione jolted suddenly. "What?" She asked, turning to face the god," What are you- Oh, just typical."</p><p>Phobos had disappeared and Hermione sighed deeply.</p><p>Typical god behaviour - they never changed.</p><p>Hermione drew her jacket closer to her to ward off the chill before she glanced back at the people in the park. Most of them seemed to be on their way to work, a few seemed to be relaxing on the grass and there was a huge group of school children that were running for a bus. She sighed as she watched them go.</p><p>In a different world then she might have been running with them - in a different world she would still be sixteen. Her hands clenched into fists at her side.</p><p>Curse Kronos and his manipulations of time.</p><p>The memories of being stuck in that orb were the ones that haunted her most. Time had been warped of every day that she had spent in there with Luna and Ginny. They had been stuck in there for two months but for them, they had spent two years with their only company being each other - hunted by the monsters that were trapped in there with them.</p><p>"Mione!" </p><p>She turned around suddenly when she heard Ginny calling for her.</p><p>The daughter of Hermes looked to be out of breath. Hermione realised with a twinge that the girl must have run from their apartment to the park.</p><p>"I just got an Iris Message from the twins."</p><p>"Huh?" Hermione said," Why? Nobody's contacted us since we left."</p><p>"We need to go back to Camp," Ginny said," There's a War Council going on - they need us there."</p><p>"What?" Hermione demanded," We aren't Head of any of the Cabins! Why the hell do we need to be there?!"</p><p>"They need a speaker for the Minor Demigods," Ginny explained.</p><p>"Pansy can-"</p><p>"They asked for you," Ginny continued," They specifically said that they needed you to speak for them."</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve. "Fine," She said," But I'm not staying long."</p>
<hr/><p>Sitting in the Aphrodite Cabin had not been on Fleur's to-do list and she was hating every moment of it. It was almost stifling as she sat on one of the bunk beds. Gabrielle would laugh herself hoarse if she saw Fleur sitting so uncomfortably with their Greek counterparts. It baffled Fleur how different the daughter of Aphrodite seemed to the daughter of Venus that she had grown up with.</p><p>Her eyes roved over the assembled Greek demigods - who were simpering and cooing over her bright hair and sky blue eyes. Apparently, that was not a particularly common colouring for children of the love goddess in Camp Hogwarts. Supposedly, Aphrodite appeared differently to everybody else which was, Fleur supposed, why the half-siblings all looked vastly different from each other.</p><p>Venus, however, had been known to choose one form for an extended period of time. This cycle it was blonde hair and blue eyes but the last circle, as Fleur was told, had been amber eyes and auburn hair.</p><p>She scowled slightly as one of the girls reached out play with her hair - another reason why she didn't like these Aphrodite children.</p><p>They seemed to have no concept of personal space and it made Fleur long for her siblings of the Venus Cabin - they all understood each other and knew whether or not they could get inside somebody's personal bubble.</p><p>There a knock on the door and she prayed to Jupiter that it wasn't another Aphrodite child.</p><p>"Hi Bill," One of the girl's trilled as she opened the door," What can we do for you?"</p><p>"Hello ladies," Bill said back and Fleur got the impression that he flirted with just about anything that was female," I need to borrow Praetor Delacour for a bit - official business, of course. I'll be sure to return her later on."</p><p>Fleur had never been more happy to leave anywhere before. She was up like a shot, thanked the Aphrodite girls for their hospitality before hurriedly leaving the cabin.</p><p>"Come on then," Bill said, sending her a roguish grin," The War Council is just about ready to begin. We're just waiting on you and the Minor Demigod representative."</p>
<hr/><p>The charm bracelet landed all three of them on Zeus' Fist in the forest of Camp Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione scowled as she dusted her clothes off, standing up and trying to ignore the prickling of her skin. The last time she had ever been near Zeus' Fist was during the battle when Kronos' forces had spilled into Camp via the (now closed) entrance to the Labyrinth. Her eyes flickered closed for a moment and she was assaulted with the memories of the fight.</p><p>
  <em>Somebody had started a fire - either one of the Hephaestus Campers or one of the Keres that had arrived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She whipped around, breathing laboured as she dived to the side.<br/>
<br/>
A hollow laugh sounded from behind her and she clenched the knife in her hand.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione took a deep breath and-</em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em>"Oh, gods," Ginny groaned as she sat up and cradled her head," You could have warned us, Mione!"</p><p>Ripped out of her thoughts and incredibly wary in case she spiralled any further, Hermione managed to quirk a small smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" It sounded more like a question than a statement but Hermione took it as a win when she realised that her voice wasn't shaking.</p><p>Ginny scoffed as she was helped to her feet by Luna - who hadn't fared much better and also landed on her arse. "What was that thing?"</p><p>"A portkey," Hermione replied before frowning," At least, that's what Pansy calls them. She gave them to me before we left - something about if we ever needed to get to Camp quickly. Before you ask, no, I don't know how it works and, no, I can't recreate it. It's Hecate mumbo-jumbo." </p><p>Ginny nodded with a small laugh but Hermione could tell that it was slightly strained.</p><p>A small part of her - that small, broken part of her - relished in the fact that she wasn't the only one suffering due to their arrival back in the camp - back in the forest where they fought outside the Labyrinth.</p><p>It had been a different time then and she had been a different person.</p><p>"Why couldn't we have Shadow Travelled?" Ginny said.</p><p>"Don't be silly, Ginny," Luna said," Hermione can't Shadow Travel all three of us at the same time. Besides - she needs to be conscious during the meeting. She'd pass out if she ferried both of us from London to Camp."</p><p>Hermione scowled as she walked, pulling her leather jacket closer to her body to ward off the chill - having almost forgotten just how cold Camp truly was. The jacket was big on her - it always had been. It used to be Tom's (as was her t-shirt) and he had given it to her the year before he stole the Lightning Bolt from Zeus. Tom had been tall for an eleven year old - with the height of somebody who had been much older - and Hermione had always been small so it worked out.</p><p>She knew that she should have thrown it away but something kept her from doing so. It was a comforting presence even though Hermione should have been disgusted by it - the reminder of Tom, the boy who fought against Olympus, against the gods.</p><p>"Hey," Luna's quiet voice from behind had Hermione stop walking. She turned to look at the girl, whose hands were laced tightly with Ginny's. Luna took a few steps forward and offered Hermione a smile. "We're with you," She said," You don't have to do this alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur had sat through many Senate meetings in her eighteen years of life. She had sat through them when she was a regular Senator, she had sat through them when she was a Centurion of Cohort One and she had sat through them as Praetor. They were always loud and generally fraught with yelling and screaming and lots of arguing. The War Council at Camp Hogwarts was...nothing like Fleur had expected.</p><p>For one, they didn't have anything like the Senate House for their meetings. Instead, they met in the basement of the 'Big House' and settled amongst an old rickety table with snacks and drinks - Fleur could scarcely believe it, food wasn't allowed during Senate Meetings back home at all. Another thing that was different is that the Greeks seemed more relaxed when it came to talking about such big ideas - almost like they couldn't truly be bothered about it.</p><p>As Fleur talked about her issues with Camp Durmstrang, her eyes glanced at all of the assembled demigods. Bill was there, as Head Hermes camper along with a few others. There was Neville Longbottom, the Head of the Demeter cabin, who sat anxiously next to Draco, the son of Ares. Padma Patil, who sat near them, was the Head Apollo camper. The cabins for Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis and Hera were left empty so they had no campers to join the war council. There was also the daughter of Athena, Cho Chang, who sat next to Cedric Diggory - Head of Aphrodite cabin. The last remaining Council members were Cormac McLaggen, son of Dionysus, and Seamus Finnegan, the son of Hephaestus. </p><p>Only a few of the assembled Council members seemed to be actively listening and Fleur fought her groan of annoyance.</p><p>It seemed that while these Council sessions were more relaxed than at Camp Beauxbatons, it meant that less of the members were actually listening to what was being said.</p><p>The door opened suddenly and Fleur broke of mid-sentence, staring at wonder at the new arrival.</p><p>She seemed to be a little shorter than the other Demigods but something about her presence seemed to sedate them a bit. The quiet murmuring stopped as the girl entered the room. Her spine was straight and her hands were tucked into the pockets of her black leather jacket. Her t-shirt seemed too big for her - almost like it was meant for a boy - and a skull and crossbones were emblazoned on the front. Fleur continued her inspection, her mind short-circuiting for a moment when her eyes reached jean-clad legs. She flickered her gaze to the girl's face. Bushy brown hair had been pulled up into a bun and brown eyes took in everybody in the room - from Fleur and her legionnaires to the Head Counsellors that were all looking at the girl in awe. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late," The girl said and Fleur nearly melted on the spot," But I think you can forgive me for not wanting to return here so soon."</p><hr/><p>The girl's name was Hermione - as in <em>that</em> Hermione, the one the Bill had told her about. The Hermione who had a one-on-one battle with Kronos and survived. The Hermione who had banished the Titan of Destruction back to Tartarus. The Hermione who had defeated countless monsters. This was the same Hermione who had been chosen to represent the children of the Minor gods in the War Council even though she hadn't been claimed by anybody.</p><p>Fleur had a difficult time coming to terms with this Hermione to the one that she had built in her head - albeit off the limited information that she had been given of the girl. The Hermione in her mind was much taller, baring a distant semblance to the many children of Mars that Fleur had met in her time at Camp Beauxbatons. She expected the girl to be dressed in ugly Greek armour with a large sword at her side rather than the small dagger that had been hastily strapped to the loops of her jeans.</p><p>This girl looked nothing like Fleur had imagined and, strangely, she preferred that. </p><p>The girl - Hermione - crossed the room and sat down in the last remaining seat, the one next to Fleur.</p><p>"Hermione-" Neville said slowly.</p><p>Hermione just held up her hand and, the room fell silent. Fleur gaped for a moment. The entire room had stilled, watching Hermione intently - in an odd sort of awe and unease. "I'm not here for pleasantries," She said with tension filling her voice - like something inside of her had been pulled taunt," You called, I answered. Simple as that."</p><p>Her eyes flicked to Fleur with an eyebrow raised and Fleur nearly forgot her train of thought before she answered the question that those brown eyes held.</p><p>"Praetor Fleur Delacour," She said," Leader of Camp Beauxbatons."</p><p>Hermione nodded, ceding the floor in the instant and, unlike earlier, everybody gave Fleur their full attention.</p><p>As Fleur talked, she was acutely aware of Hermione watching her, fingers drumming a beat on her leg as she desperately ignored Neville - who was trying everything to get her attention. The girl paid him no mind though. All of her attention was on Fleur and the Praetor worked to keep a blush from showing on her face. As a daughter of Venus, she was not immune to crushes - pretty girls always made her stomach feel all fluttery - but there was something about Hermione that intrigued her.</p><p>Maybe it was her power - nobody without a significant amount of power could defeat not one, but two Titans in the span of two years - even if she was unclaimed. Maybe it was the way she held herself. Maybe it was the way that all of the Council members seemed to listen to her - even if she wasn't the one doing the talking. Fleur wasn't sure what it was but it was enough to leave her face feeling hot and her stomach full of butterflies.</p><hr/><p>Hermione felt like she was suffocating in the basement of the Big House. The last time she had been there had been two days before the War had begun. She wasn't even supposed to be there, having not been a Head Counsellor but it hadn't stopped her in the slightest. The last time she had been there, Harry had been out her side and she had helped make a plan of attack. She had been eager at that point in time - eager to prove herself, eager for the battle to begin. She had been terribly naïve at that point of time and, as soon as the current meeting was over, having agreed that three of the best Demigods would go to Camp Beauxbatons to scope out the problem, Hermione hurried to leave - eager to push away the swirling ocean of memories in her head.</p><p>It felt like she was drowning - struggling to stay afloat as she moved across camp. She wanted to leave but didn't because Luna and Ginny deserved clarity - they deserved just a little while longer with their siblings. Ginny had gone to see her brothers (all of them, not just the other Weasleys), while Luna had gone to the Apollo Cabin.</p><p>Hermione glanced around Camp. Everything had changed yet, Camp remained the exact same - frozen in time like the War had never happened, like they hadn't lost friends. Her hands clenched at her side, nails digging into her palms. It was like none of the Major Demigods seemed to care about how much they lost - understandable because it was the Minor Demigods that had lost the most, used as cannon fodder by the gods and Majors alike.</p><p>"Granger!"</p><p>Hermione whipped around, her hand resting on her dagger before relaxing entirely as somebody's body collided with her own.</p><p>Pansy Parkinson pulled away with a crooked grin - her raven hair shining in the sunlight. Pansy was one of the rare children of a Minor god who had been claimed - a daughter of Hecate. They embraced again. While the pair were not exactly friends, they did share a sort of comradery that only those who were the children of Minor gods shared.</p><p>"Hey, Parkinson," Hermione replied as they broke apart again," How are you?"</p><p>Pansy grimaced slightly before shrugging. "I'm dealing," Is what she said finally," What about you?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged as well. "Drowning."</p><p>Pansy nodded and pulled her into another hug. "I know how it feels," She said quietly," Camp isn't the same for me since the Battle."</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said," I couldn't stay after what happened - too much pain."</p><p>"You did a good thing," Pansy said," Getting Zeus to swear that the Olympians had to claim all of their kids."</p><p>Hermione frowned. "I wish I had gotten him to swear it about the Minor gods too."</p><p>Pansy nodded. "I know how you feel," She said as she gazed out across the Camp," It sucks that most of us don't get claimed." </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione replied," You and Blaise are the lucky ones."</p><p>Pansy smiled slightly at the name of her boyfriend. Blaise Zabini had joined camp when he had been fourteen and had immediately been claimed by Eros - not that that did much because he was still shepherded into the Hermes cabin to live out his days but, Hermione supposed, it was better than being like her and not knowing whose Demigod offspring you were.</p><p>Hecate and Eros had always been like that. They always claimed their children no matter when they arrived or who they were. Children of Hecate and children of Eros were always claimed and Hermione ached for a godly mother like them - one that would claim her when she did something worthy of being claimed. Over the years, those ideas dissipated into nothing but errant thoughts in the back of her mind.</p><p>She had made peace with the fact that she was never going to be claimed - apparently, saving Olympus from destruction was not something that was heroic enough in her mother's book to be claimed for - but it didn't stop the sting that came with forever being one of the Unclaimed. Hermione huffed under her breath. Maybe she should start a club - the 'I Constantly Follow My Friend's Into Danger Because I Want To Be Claimed By My Mother' club. Of course, she would have to tweak the name a little but, whatever.</p><p>"MIONE!"</p><p>Hermione flinched at the tone and nearly screamed as her body was lifted off the ground by arms that wove around her shoulders and hands that settled near her neck. In that instant, she was no longer at Camp Hogwarts - not anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Arms moved across her shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hands twisted to wrap around her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The many limbs of the Titan of Destruction wrapped around her body - holding her in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perses crooned in her ear as his comrades knocked Ginny and Luna out, dragging them to different spots in the Labyrinth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know somebody who is very eager to see you again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hands on her neck tightened and Hermione tried to claw them away from her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart was pounding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood roared in her ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lungs refused to inflate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dagger dropped from her shaking hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vocal chords strained and-</em>
</p><p>"Hey, dickhead!" Pansy yelled, shoving him back and managing to shock Hermione out of her memories," Can't you see that she doesn't like that?!"</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes and moved in for another hug. He flashed Hermione a look of confusion as she took a few steps away and rested her hand on the hilt of her dagger. She had never felt more on edge before as her breaths came out in laboured pants and her blood roared in her ears. Her eyelids flickered closed for a moment before she wrenched them open again.</p><p>
  <em>Perses grabbed one of her arms as she tried to struggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He twisted it behind her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled it towards her shoulder blade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His laugh was deafening and sent shivers up her spine as her bone snapped.</em>
</p><p>"Piss off Parkinson!" Ron hissed back.</p><p>"No, you dick!" Parkinson said. Her hand had drawn her blade and it was glinting menacingly in the sunlight. "Can't you tell that you've triggered her?! Take a step back and let her come to you instead of barrelling towards her like a hellhound with its arse on fire!"</p><p>Ron scoffed but didn't make another move forward. "Come on Mione," He said," Let's get out of here - now that you're back we can-" He trailed off and looked at her in horror when he noticed that she had crouched down on the floor and hugged her knees - breath heavy and laboured.</p><p>"You okay?" Pansy crouched down next to her - giving a glare to Ron as he tried to approach. </p><p>Hermione didn't respond. Her mouth was dry and it hurt to swallow. "Yeah," She said after a while. Tears fell from eyes and she hastily swiped them away with the back of her hand before clenching them into fists. "Hello, Ronald." </p><p>"I'm glad that you're back!" Ron exclaimed. He still hadn't managed to pick up the mood and continued talking like nothing had happened - like he hadn't run away in the middle of one of the battles and left Harry and Hermione both fighting for their lives. </p><p>"I'm not back," Hermione replied with a huff," I came here as a favour for the Minors - I'm not staying long."</p><p>Ron made a confused noise as he stepped forward, arm outstretched.</p><p>Hermione took a step back.</p><p>"Why not?" He demanded," Camp's the safest place for you."</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes to retort but Pansy beat her to it. "It's her choice, you dick," She said," If she doesn't want to stay then I don't blame her."</p><p>Ron sneered. "Mind your own gods damned business!"</p><p>"At least I didn't abandon her!"</p><p>"Excusez moi," Somebody from behind said," If you do not mind, I would like to borrow Mademoiselle Granger for a moment."</p><hr/><p>"It's nice to formerly meet you Praetor Delacour," Hermione said, sticking out her hand for the Praetor to take. She seemed a little tense but more than happy to no longer be the centre of an argument.</p><p>They had moved away slightly from Pansy and Ron - who were still yelling at each other - and ended up near the lake.</p><p>"Please," She said," Call me Fleur." She ignored the hand outstretched in favour of pressing two kisses to Hermione's cheeks - who blushed nearly as red as Fleur had gone for doing something so boldly.</p><p>"Fleur, then," Hermione said softly," How are you liking Camp Hogwarts?"</p><p>"It is...different than my camp," She replied finally.</p><p>Hermione just nodded. "Yeah," She said," I suppose it would be."</p><p>"But it is very nice," Fleur said quickly even though the lie tasted bitter on her tongue.</p><p>"You don't have to lie," Hermione said softly," I'm sure Camp looks shit compared next to yours."</p><p>"Non, non!" Fleur replied hurriedly. "It is very quaint 'ere." She had no idea why her words were coming out so weird in the presence of this pretty girl. Fleur had seen pretty girls before, she had kissed many pretty girls before but, this pretty girl seemed different than all of the others that she had been around before and it was slowly driving her insane.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said softly. </p><p>"I...wanted to thank you," Fleur said softly," For making sure everybody gave me their attention."</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "It's no problem," She replied," The War Council takes a little while to snap into any sort of action. I'm surprised that they agreed so readily to give you three of ours."</p><p>"Do you 'ave any ideas on who it will be?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not," Hermione replied, gazing out across camp," It could be anyone - they'll put through a few ideas and everybody will vote. It won't matter if those chosen don't want to go - the vote will take precedence over feelings."</p><p>Demigods milled about without a care in the world - surprising as all Hermione seemed to be now was on edge and tense. Luna and Ginny were nearby, leaning against the wall of one of the empty Cabins - talking quietly to each other and away from the prying eyes of the other Campers, who often made it a habit to eavesdrop.</p><p>"Well," Hermione said as she spied her friends," I should head home."</p><p>Fleur cocked her head to the side. "You do not...?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "Me and my friends live in the mortal world," She explained," We find Camp...a little stifling."</p><p>"Oh," Fleur said," Will I see you again?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "Maybe," She replied," Probably when the scouting unit calls for the rest of us."</p><p>Fleur opened her mouth to speak again but Hermione had already turned and began to walk away - heading towards a grim looking red-head and an anxious looking blonde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camp Beauxbatons, in Hermione's opinion, looked much better than Camp Hogwarts did. Or maybe, it was the nice weather that had Hermione enjoying it more than the bitter cold that always surrounded her camp. She patted the flank of her black Pegasus, Eurydice, before nodding to her companions. Ginny swiftly dismounted her own Pegasus with Luna following suit. Hemione glanced down the hill at the Camp surrounding the city of New Rome. Somewhere deep in her chest, her heart ached for what she could not have.</p><p>The Roman Demigods were all practically guaranteed to live to old age whereas the Greek Demigods...Harry, Tom, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, the Unclaimed...they had all died in battle or from being consumed by their power. Hermione swiped away the tears that had fallen with the back of her hand when she heard footsteps up the hill.</p><p>"Bonjour," Praetor Delacour said," We welcome you to-" She trailed off when she noticed the group that had been sent. "I did not..."</p><p>"Expect us?" Luna asked with a small smile as Ginny back hugged her tightly," I thought as much. But, you wanted the strongest and here we are - although we weren't expecting it to be us chosen as well. A pleasure to meet you properly, Praetor Delacour. I'm Luna and this lovely lady is Ginevra."</p><p>"Call me Ginny."</p><p>"And of course you know Hermione," Luna continued as if her girlfriend hadn't interrupted at all.</p><p>Hermione nodded in greeting and Fleur smiled slightly at her - her cheeks a little pink as her eyes raked up and down the other Demigods body.</p><p>A cough from behind had Fleur looking down at the floor before clearing her own throat slightly. She waved a hand at her companions.</p><p>"This is one of the Centurions of the First Co'ort, Louise Allard - daughter of Mars."</p><p>The girl stepped forward and nodded at them all. She was dressed head to toe in Roman armour - intricate iron plates overlapping on her shoulders and body. A helmet was tucked under her arm as she rested a threatening hand on the pommel of her gladius. "A pleasure," She said, although her tone made it clear that she thought meeting them was no such thing. Hermione didn't blame her. The Roman Demigods versus the Greek Demigods had been a rivalry that had been happening for centuries - ever since Aeneas, son of Venus, ancestor of the twins who founded Rome, had been driven from Troy by the Greek forces during the Trojan War. </p><p>"And this is the second Centurion of the First Co'ort, Claude Riviere - son of Fortuna."</p><p>Ginny shot Hermione a look.</p><p>"Roman Tyche," She elaborated with a small shrug as she inspected the boy in front of her.</p><p>He seemed more relaxed that Louise was. Copper hair glinted in the morning sun as he swaggered forward with a grin on his face and his hand already outstretched to shake. His shirt was off, displaying rippling muscles that he soon covered up with a leather tunic and then his armour. "Nice to meet you all," He said, his accent thick," It will be nice to 'ave somebody new in ze Senate 'ouse - some of zese old idiots are dreadfully boring."</p><p>"Senate House?" Luna echoed," Oh yes, we were told about that. Supposedly Praetor Delacour did some massive overhauls when she came into power."</p><p>"Ah...oui, I did," Fleur replied, slightly shocked that her exploits had travelled all the way to Camp Hogwarts as she guided them all down the hill towards the Camp," It is completely different now."</p><p>"Oh?" Hermione asked," How so?"</p><p>"Well, for one, the old system only allowed the Centurions, Praetors and our Augurs. We changed it after that," Fleur said," All of us remain, of course, as well as the 'ighest ranked legionnaire of each god. Because I am Praetor, I rank 'ighest for the Venus children so I am our ambassador."</p><p>Luna nodded along. "So," She said," It must be like our War Council."</p><p>"Oui," Fleur said," All three of you are welcome in the Senate 'ouse but only one of you will be the ambassador. I am aware that at Camp 'Ogwarts you 'ave no proper rank system so I was-"</p><p>"Hermione," Ginny said," She's our ambassador. She may not have a formal rank but," She shrugged," She's the reason me and Luna are still alive. She'll be our ambassador." </p><p>Fleur just nodded, fighting the blush that was beginning to form on her face when she saw the slightly exasperated look that Hermione sent Ginny before turning to look at Fleur again.</p><p>"Fine, fine," Hermione said with an odd tone that Fleur interpreted as 'relaxed but on edge'.</p><p>Ginny grinned as she looped an arm over Hermione's shoulder with her other arm going around Luna's waist. "What's up with this whole Cohort business then?" She asked as they walked. "Is that just a fancy word for your Cabins?"</p><p>Louise scoffed and flicked her auburn hair off of her shoulder. "Non, of course not," She said," We Romans take great pride in our Co'orts."</p><p>"Peace, Louise," Fleur said, putting a placating hand on her friend's shoulder.</p><p>"Oooh," Claude said, thumping Ginny on the back," I like you - anybody who can get under Lulu's skin is good in my books. But, to answer your question, our Co'orts are ze groups we fight in organised by our individual skill in battle."</p><p>Luna cocked her head to the side. "Does that mean that the different godly children fight together?"</p><p>"Right you are," Claude said," Co'ort Five is our weakest Co'ort and one of our smallest as well - during our war games zey are often cannon fodder. Co'ort Four is ze next step up with a fair few Demigods in its ranks. Co'ort Zree is next - ze largest one we 'ave and ze fighters are average-"</p><p>"-Hermes cabin then," Luna said only to have Ginny scoff and lightly hit her on the shoulder.</p><p>"Excuse me?!" She demanded, detaching herself from Hermione before leaping onto Luna and putting her into a headlock.</p><p>"I do not understand the reference," Fleur said slowly.</p><p>"Hermes Cabin is our biggest Cabin," Hermione explained as she looked at her friends fondly," It's where all of the Unclaimed Demigods stay along with those who have been claimed by Minor gods - we don't have cabins of our own."</p><p>Louise made an odd little noise of sympathy at that before straightening up and snapping her eyes onto the path - muttering something about not having to give Greeks sympathy for anything - while Claude continued his explanation as soon as Ginny released a laughing Luna.</p><p>"Ze Second Co'ort is ze next up wiz a few less people zan Co'ort Zree," He said," And finally, zere is Co'ort One." He puffed out his chest before punching Louise lightly in the arm - who threw him an annoyed glare. "Lulu and myself are ze leaders of Co'ort One - ze pride and joy of Camp. We are one of ze smaller Co'orts but zat is only because we ze most selective. Fleur used to be one of our Centurions before she became Praetor."</p><p>"Well then," Ginny said with a cocky grin," I guess that's where we deserve to be."</p><p>Louise scoffed and quirked an eyebrow. "As if," She said," You are Greek<em> and </em>English - you could never keep up wiz Co'ort One."</p><p>"Peace," Fleur said again," We shall see tomorrow, Louise, what they are made of. For now," She made a sweeping gesture to her Camp," Welcome to Camp Beauxbatons and New Rome."</p><hr/><p>Unlike at Camp Hogwarts, dinner was taken with everybody in attendance. Back home, people tended to appear and disappear at different times to eat - usually with their cabinmates - but here at Camp Beauxbatons, the whole legion walked into the mess hall together. They sat in accordance to their Cohorts while Hermione, Ginny and Luna all sat with the Senators at a large table at the back of the room.</p><p>The tour had gone well but during it all, Hermione felt the pang in her heart at the people that could no longer bare witness to it. With every new place they went, she rattled off their names in her head.</p><p>Harry Potter</p><p>Tom Riddle</p><p>Charlie Weasley</p><p>Percy Weasley</p><p>Theodore Nott</p><p>Astoria Greengrass</p><p>The Unclaimed</p><p>Luna had noticed her distress early on and wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked. Ginny noticed too and managed to expertly keep attention away from her friends even though Hermione was sure that Praetor Delacour kept looking over at her. The only saving grace of it all had been their accommodations. The trio had the option of sleeping in the cabin of the corresponding Roman god or sleeping in an empty barracks together.</p><p>They had all exchanged a look - neither one of them had slept in a house without the others since the end of the war.</p><p>Needless to say, the barracks had been the obvious choice.</p><p>Currently though, Claude was explaining in great detail about the Siege game that they were preparing for tomorrow.</p><p>The objective was simple: Capture the banners of the opposing team. Supposedly, it was a long standing game at Camp Beauxbatons that had been played for centuries among the Roman Demigods. The legion was split into two teams. One was given the abandoned castle the defend three banners (each strategically placed through the building) as well as a hastily constructed wall to give them a little help for the defence - although Hermione realised that it was just there to give the defending team a bit more time before the attacking team overwhelmed them. The attacking team, however, only had one banner but spent most of the game attacking the castle.</p><p>"So, it's basically Capture the Flag?" Ginny said once Claude had stopped speaking.</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes. "Non, it is not Capture ze Flag at all," She said," It is ze Siege."</p><p>"Sounds like Capture the Flag to me."</p><p>"It is not Capture ze Flag!"</p><p>"It so is."</p><p>"Is not!"</p><p>"Is!"</p><p>"Is not!"</p><p>"Alright!" Hermione snapped finally," Ginny - that's enough." </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No," Hermione said," We aren't here to start a war with these people. I will not let another war happen because I chose to ignore yet another argument. Sit down and keep your mouth shut."</p><p>Ginny's face turned from annoyed to understanding and she reached across the table to rest her hand upon Hermione's shaking ones. "We don't blame you," She said the words that Hermione had often heard the nights after the war ended - the words that she needed to hear so she didn't try to go off on her own again. </p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes as she reached out to squeeze Ginny's hand once.</p><p>"So," Luna said, easily switching the attention onto her," What team are we on?"</p><p>"Defence," Louise replied with the barest hint of a smile on her face," Co'ort Four and Five will be wiz you."</p><p>Ginny just nodded and shot her a feral grin. "Perfect," She said," With or without their help, we'll still pulverise you."</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes before leaning forward. "I 'ighly doubt zat," She sneered," Maybe we will go easy on you just so you 'ave a chance."</p><p>"Don't go easy on us," Ginny said," Or did you forget that we've fought Titans?"</p><p>Hermione sighed, shaking her head in exasperation as she sought to control her trembling hands before turning to Fleur. "Are you playing? I've heard that Praetors don't usually play."</p><p>Fleur shrugged. "I will be playing tomorrow," She said," This alliance is of the upmost importance. It would not be right for me to sit out - I will not be sitting out during the war so I will not be sitting out during the game."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Are you going to go easy on us?"</p><p>"Believe me," Fleur scoffed," I will not give you a free pass just because you are pretty." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she made an odd noise in the back of her throat before going bright red and hurrying away, scolding herself under her breath.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hermione stood frozen as she watched the army approach them on Tower Bridge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camp Hogwarts had managed to block off all access on the other bridges.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the only way that the Titan forces could get to Olympus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Tower of London stood behind the forces of Camp Hogwarts as they readied themselves for battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione panted as she reached for her dagger and a borrowed sword.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body was aching and her lungs were screaming at her to stop, to take a break, to stop fighting so hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is it," Harry said from her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose," Hermione replied as she took one last look at the Tower of London - at Olympus," If I die-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You won't," Harry replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But if I do," She continued," I want you to promise me that you won't stop fighting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise me, Harry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I swear on the River Styx," He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bridge shook as scores and scores of monsters approached from the other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione readied her sword as the cackle of Bellatrix Black, daughter of Eris, rang out from the opposing army.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's mine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No Harry," She said with clear conviction in her voice," Bellatrix is mine just as Kronos is yours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry reached and grabbed her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take backup. Take Ron."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione almost flinched as she pulled her arm free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't trust him," She said as their Demigods began to move forward," Not after what happened last year."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry just sighed before nodding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This could be it," He said," We've had a good run, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The best run," Hermione replied," And if I die, then, I'll be glad to die with you by my side."</em>
</p><p>Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, bolting upright in her bunk. Her hands were shaking as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.</p><p>That nightmare wasn't one of the worst she had but it certainly brought up unwanted memories and caused a shiver to run down her spine. It was the last time she had ever spoken to Harry. More memories flashed through her - killing Bellatrix, the Titan army pushing them back to the Tower, Hermione entering the throne room, seeing Harry dead on the floor.</p><p>She opened her eyes and nearly screamed in annoyance. She turned on her side and reached for the lamp by her bed, flicking it on. Across the room, she saw Ginny open her eyes. The daughter of Hermes looked as pale and traumatised as Hermione felt. It may have made her a bad person but she was glad that she wasn't the only one that was still having lingering nightmares of the war.</p><p>From the bunk on top of Ginny's, Luna was awake as well. Her usual smile had dropped from her face as her tear-filled eyes stared out in front of her. None of them spoke - each Demigod slowly working through the nightmares that they had just experienced.</p><p>"Hey," Luna said, breaking the silence after a few more minutes and standing up," They said that the game was happening on the field of Mars, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ginny scowled in the low light, her annoyance from her nightmares fading into annoyance the the Roman Demigods," That Louise girl wants to make a mockery of us."</p><p>Hermione just hummed in agreement. "Ain't that the truth," She said.</p><p>"Well," Luna said with a glint in her eyes that had both Hermione and Ginny straightening their spines and sitting upright in their bunks," We'll just have to do it first."</p><p>"Do you have a plan?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yes." Luna frowned. "Well, it's half a plan...okay, like an eighth of a plan. We can go from there. You guys in?"</p><p>"You've never steered as wrong before," Hermione said.</p><p>"Luna, I'd follow you to Tartarus and back," Ginny said," We're in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm loving the fact that everybody is trying to guess who Hermione's mum is :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur sat outside the Venus Cabin with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. </p><p>Louise and Claude were standing in front of her - both having come directly from the barracks for Cohort One.</p><p>Every member of the legion were required to sleep in the barracks of their Cohorts unless they had special circumstances. Some Demigods, like Gabrielle, had only just started their probation period and were currently not in a Cohort while some Demigods held a seat in the Senate that caused them to leave their Cohorts behind - like Fleur. All Demigods with circumstances such as that, were shepherded into the Cabin dedicated to their godly parent - which also doubled as a small temple.</p><p>Fleur nodded in greeting to her friends. "What do you think of our guests?"</p><p>"Zose Greeks," Louise said with a scowl before letting out a few colourful swear words in both French and Latin before resting her hand on her blade," I will take much joy in completely pulverising zem tomorrow."</p><p>"You like zem," Claude teased.</p><p>"I like no one," Louise replied, tilting her head up and staring at him from under her lashes.</p><p>"You like me," The son of Fortuna pointed out.</p><p>"I tolerate you," Louise said back," Zere is a difference."</p><p>Anybody else would have been insulted but Claude was used to Louise's brand of affection (even if the girl wouldn't admit that herself)</p><p>Louise crossed her arms over her chest. "I would not be surprised if zey tried to trick us wiz zeir dirty Greek tricks."</p><p>"Peace," Fleur said," Louise please - we need their 'elp to defeat Camp Durmstrang. The Greeks do things different to us - it may work in our favour."</p><p>"You are only saying zat because you zink Bushy is pretty," Louise replied sourly.</p><p>Fleur tried to construct a good argument but only managed to get out a few garbled words before she looked down at her feet with a blush.</p>
<hr/><p>The Fourth and Fifth Cohorts truly believed that they had no chance at beating the combined force of Cohort Three, Two and One which was why Hermione had taken matters into her own hands and was camping outside in the trees with Luna and Ginny by her side.</p><p>Together, they watched intently as the three Cohorts began their march on the castle. </p><p>"Check out their numbers," Ginny murmured under her breath," They would wipe Camp Hogwarts out in a heartbeat."</p><p>"But their organisation leaves a lot to be desired," Luna whispered back, inclining her head and jerking her chin to where the soldiers were moving," The Roman way is to break out once fighting - loose form and every man for themselves with a few defensive formations if things go badly."</p><p>Hermione hummed before nodding. "It's now or never guys," She said softly before trailing off with a grimace - Tom used to say the same to her when they were younger.</p><p>"We've got this," Ginny said, reaching for the blades that were strapped to her back - turning to look at Luna when her girlfriend stopped her.</p><p>They had tried to get a few of the legionnaires on their side for the little mission that they had planned but nobody had volunteered. Excuses has been made in their dozens and even one Demigod had muttered that they might as well surrender as soon as the game began. Supposedly, they had a low chance of winning when it was only Louise and Claude leading the first Cohort but, apparently, there was next to no chance of winning with the Praetor in the mix.</p><p>Suffice to say, none of the Romans on their team wanted to have a bigger target on their back because they helped out the Greeks.</p><p>"Only use one," Luna said softly - jerking her head to the blade that was still strapped onto Ginny's back," We shouldn't reveal all of our strengths just yet."</p><p>Ginny just nodded. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Luna's lips before fist bumping Hermione - who nodded at her.</p><p>"Be sure to lead them all here," Hermione said before adding on," Be safe."</p><p>"Safe?" Ginny scoffed," My middle name is Safe." She kicked her shoes against the trunk of the tree before leaping down. Small wings unfurled from the sides of her shoes as she took off towards the assembled Roman forces.</p><p>"I thought her middle name was Molly," Luna said softly and Hermione huffed out a chuckle.</p><p>The Romans on the attacking team all watched in slight awe as Ginny came speeding towards them - doing a few flips in the sky to make sure she had everybody's attention. "Wow!" She exclaimed loudly," You Romans certainly take these war games to the extreme. I mean, blimey, you've got a War Elephant and everything!" As she flew over them, narrowly dodging the arrows that had been shot at her, Ginny spied Louise glaring - gladius raised to the sky in warning of what would happen if she were to fly too low.</p><p>"Come down and fight us, coward!" Louise yelled as her Cohort shifted uneasily behind her.</p><p>Ginny just shrugged. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." </p><p>With those passing words, Ginny did another flip in the air before speeding back to where her friends were hiding in the trees. Louise ground her teeth and looked at Fleur, who shrugged. "Do not look at me like zat," The Praetor said," It is your Co'ort now."</p><p>Louise scowled and Claude laughed loudly.</p><p>"I will take 'alf of my forces," One of the Centurions of Cohort Three said," We shall skewer ze Greek idiot."</p><p>Louise, who looked like she wanted to go with them, just nodded. "I want to see 'er in ze infirmary after zis."</p><p>Claude rolled his eyes and nudged Fleur. "She seems absolutely crazy when she is like zis."</p><p>Fleur just rolled her eyes. "You were ze one who decided to date 'er."</p><p>"I know!" He exclaimed," She looks so attractive when she is mad."</p>
<hr/><p>"Here she comes," Luna said from her perch in the topmost branch of the tree," She's brought half of Cohort Three."</p><p>"Well," Hermione said, a little stunned," That's more than I thought."</p><p>"Oh, yes, Ginny never does things halfway," Luna replied before cocking her head to the side," Showtime?"</p><p>"Showtime," Hermione agreed as she and Luna jumped from the tree.</p><p>"Hello everybody!" Luna trilled as Ginny landed neatly next to them, smoothing out her clothes and kicking her shoes into the dirt - the wings snapping back in.</p><p>"Don't tell me that you're scared," Ginny taunted as the group stood a few feet away from where she, Luna and Hermione stood," There's only three of us and, gods, like nearly a hundred of you lot. Come and get us."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't contradict her friend - she could only pray that this would work.</p><p>It had been a difficult thing to dig together - the trench and pitfall trap that had appeared in Luna's brain when they had all woken up from nightmares the previous night. It had taken a lot of time to do and the three of them had spent the rest of the night digging it out and covering it in leaves but when the alternative was going back to sleep and reliving the memories from the war... Hermione had been glad for the distraction.</p><p>Besides, it all seemed to work in their favour as half of Cohort Three fell into a deep trench with no hand-holds to help them get up.</p><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before she nodded to their friends and took off towards the castle. The Demigods in the trap were having no luck escaping and Hermione, for one, didn't want to be around when their comrades came to get them out.</p><p>"Zat is cheating!" One of the Demigods yelled as he tried to scramble up the sides of the trench while Ginny shrugged.</p><p>"You shouldn't have told us the battlegrounds early then!" She yelled back.</p><p>The three of them, riding off the high of their trickery, dashed towards the wall. From the corner of her eye, Hermione managed to catch the dumbstruck look on Praetor Delacour's face as Louise and Claude hopelessly tried to calm the rest of their team - who had since refused to move from their spots after seeing the Greek trickery just in case there were more pitfall traps laying in wait for them.</p><p>"Get into the castle!" Ginny yelled as she leapt from the wall, landing on her feet as Hermione and Luna did the same. The opposing army had just begun their march again - albeit a little slower than before.</p><p>The assembled soldiers of the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts didn't need to be told twice as they watched the rival team begin to scale the wall.</p><p>"Did you see Louise's face?" One Demigod asked," She looked ready to kill zem!"</p><p>"We are so dead," Another one of them replied," Do you zink zat she will take pity on us if we zem ze banners?"</p><p>"Which of your banners is the most difficult to get to?" Luna said in her normal whimsical tone as she reached to pull her bow off of her back.</p><p>"Ze one in ze top tower. Why?"</p><p>Luna exchanged a look with Hermione, who nodded after a moment's confusion.</p><p>"Do you all have spears?" Hermione asked, looking at the assembled legionnaires of the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts.</p><p>"Oui," One of the soldiers said," Of course."</p><p>"Good," She said," I have a plan and you all need to listen very carefully."</p><p> Ginny nudged her in the ribs. "On a scale of walking backwards into the River Styx to diving headfirst into the Sea of Monsters, just how bad is this plan?"</p><p>Hermione thought for a moment. "About the same as marrying Polyphemus."</p><p>Luna and Ginny nodded solemnly and the Romans on the defending side wondered what they were missing.</p><p>"Er..." One of them said," What is ze plan?"</p><p>Hermione turned and smiled at them. "I need two groups of five to protect the flag on the battlements and the flag in the basement." </p><p>The Centurions of Cohort Four and Five nodded and quickly split their most promising soldiers into one of the two groups.</p><p>Hermione looked at the rest of the legionnaires. "As for you lot...Phalanx Manoeuvre - you lot are going to learn first hand how our ancestors fought."</p>
<hr/><p>When the wall came down and the army approached the castle, the last thing Fleur had expected was for the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts to meet them head on.</p><p>They were in rows of five, one behind the other with their spears out in front of them as they marched as one, protecting each other by overlapping their shields. It was an odd manoeuvre - one that Fleur recognised as quintessentially Greek - but it worked nonetheless. Her own team stopped short of them. If they continued to run forward then they would just be skewering themselves on the spears.</p><p>For every person on the defending team that fell, the person behind them would slot into their empty spot - spear already lowered and shield sliding into place. The manoeuvre - no matter how new it was to Cohort Four and Five - managed to easily push back the opposing team, making them back away until they were practically back where they started.</p><p>"What ze 'ell is zat?!" Louise demanded, her temper snapping into place as she began to hack her way through the wood of the spears - the only one who was successfully doing so while most of her Cohort managed to get themselves skewered on the other team's weapons.</p><p>"I 'ave no idea!" Fleur answered, moving to the side to attack them where they had the least amount of cover.</p><p>"Absolutely genius zese Greeks are!" Claude exclaimed. He looked like he was having the time of his life as he attempted to break up the ranks. "Who do you reckon organised it? Bushy, Red or Sunshine?"</p><p>"I could not care less!" Louise spat back as she slashed her sword down onto one of the opposing soldiers - finally breaking through the first row. Once it had broken, the rest of the Cohort completely abandoned the manoeuvre in fear of meeting the sharp edge of her blade - a shame, really, because, as she looked over the terrain, Fleur realised that it had been working extremely well.</p><p>"Send some down to the basement and the battlement banners," She ordered as she ducked under the swing of a blade and brought her own up in a wide arc.</p><p>"What about ze tower one?" Claude asked as he dodged an oncoming attack that Louise easily put a stop to.</p><p>"You two will get that one - the Greeks are taking advantage of the fact that we are oblivious to their ways. There is no doubt that the Greeks will personally defend the tower flag." Fleur kicked one of her opponents away before straightening her spine. "I will protect our flag," She said as she parried the slash of a blade," We do not know 'ow many more tricks the Greeks 'ave up their sleeves."</p><p>Louise nodded as she began to climb the tower with Claude behind her.</p><p>"Try not to just give it to zem, you useless lesbian!" He yelled as Fleur began to retreat back to where their own banner was waiting.</p>
<hr/><p>"I 'ave got to say," Claude said as his gladius clashed against Ginny's xiphos," You Greeks certainly know 'ow to party."</p><p>Ginny let out a small bark of laughter as she twisted around suddenly and parried Louise's oncoming strike with the xiphos in her other hand. "Hey," She said with a small smile," You Romans best get used to it - we aren't planning on going home anytime soon."</p><p>It had been a shock to the system for both Claude and Louise when they had arrived at the tower to find Ginny Weasley standing alone. Naturally, they had both tried to attack her at the same time only for Ginny's hands to pull two Greek xiphos blades from the sheathes on her back and block them with ease. In the time that they had been fighting for, two of the three banners that they had needed to win had been captured so their win depended on the pair of them.</p><p>It was a little insulting for Louise to be bested so easily with an ally at her side. Still, she raged on with Claude covering the areas that she left open for attack. </p><p>They worked in perfect sync with the other, beating Ginny down until her chest was heaving and her head was hurting. But still, she carried on - body twisting and contorting as she kept them away from the banner that was sitting behind her. Her blades felt heavy in her hands as her arms began to ache from the overexertion. She hadn't used them much in the months after the war but soon enough, years worth of battle-hardened reflexes won out.</p><p>"Stop resisting," Louise snarled out as another one of her attacks were parried by the edge of one of Ginny's xiphos," You are only delaying ze inevitable."</p><p>"Don't count us out just yet," Ginny laughed, her foot slipping outwards to land a kick to Claude's chest while also thrusting her blade forward in the hopes of catching Louise of guard.</p><p>Imperial Gold clashed against Celestial Bronze as Ginny let out laboured breaths - desperately holding her own against the daughter of the god of war and son of the luck goddess. It was difficult work but she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. The months of fighting only monsters was nothing compared to the blows that were being rained down upon her - most of them being parried with ease or being redirected.</p><p>"Luna!" She screamed suddenly," Have you got those working yet? I'm kinda losing steam here."</p><p>Louise exchanged a look with Claude before snapping her gaze back at Ginny - who just grinned and shrugged at them in a 'what can you do' type of gesture. She kicked her shoes against the walls of the tower and the wings unfurled, shooting her up and out of the window. "Sorry, you guys," She said with a smug grin," This'll hurt a lot."</p><p>A figure moved to sit on the windowsill, an arrow nocked in her bow before she let it fly. </p><p>It hit the opposite wall easily and wedged itself in the stonework.</p><p>Louise scoffed. "What ze 'ell was zat meant to do?" She asked, starting towards the unprotected banner," You Greeks can not zink zat one measly arrow can stop us."</p><p>Ginny shook her head. "Of course not," She said as Luna climbed onto her back, both of them easily supported by the flying shoes," But the noise definitely will - we like to call them Mandrake arrows."</p><p>Luna smiled as well, holding up her hand and slowly lowered her fingers.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two </p><p>One.</p><p>Louise and Claude both dropped their weapons as they clamped their hands over their ears as a high-pitched ringing sound echoed around the tower.</p>
<hr/><p>Locating Fleur was easier than Hermione thought it would be as she ducked through the mass of fighting Demigods with practiced ease. Her body was taunt with tension as she weaved through the Romans, trusting her instincts to get her through the battlefield. Her heart was pounding as she made a mad dash for the flag. It was surprising how easily she got back into the swing of things, how easily her thoughts flipped back to the battle-hardened, strategic mind that had many in camp wondering if she were a daughter of Athena.</p><p>The Haze descended easily and Hermione felt the shift in her eyes as an influx of energy seeped into her muscles. It had been a while since she had felt such energy and even her memories of the war seemed to fade from her mind as she scanned the battlefield. Her body felt like it was being guided by an exterior force. Cold descended upon her skin as battles long finished flowed through her head. Childhood memories flickered through her mind, life in Phthia, playing with another boy, being sent away to fight in a war, stealing her friend's armour and riding into battle, a strong warrior coming towards her and-</p><p>She blinked a few times to clear the memories as she glanced around the field.</p><p>Fleur stood in front of her team's banner, a gladius held in her hand. Her armour was more intricate than Hermione had seen on anybody else before. It had to be some kind of magical metal because it seemed to move perfectly with her body - bulking up the defence in the places that rival Demigods hit with their swords. Hermione watched in awe as Fleur completely decimated her opponents in combat and still seemed to be perfectly put together - not a hair out of place.</p><p>"I suppose that you will be the only one who can take it from me?" Fleur asked with a small smile as Hermione approached, hand resting on the sheath of her dagger - Tom's old dagger. It had been a gift from him when they had run away together. He said that it would always strike true for people like them. Hermione's hand clenched the ornate handle as the Stygian Iron seemed to hum under her fingers.</p><p>"I guess," Was what she offered up in response to Fleur's question.</p><p>The battle raged around them but nobody else seemed to approach them. Two cannon shots were heard in the distance and Hermione scowled - two banners gone. She could only pray that Ginny and Luna were able to protect the last flag by themselves for long enough to allow Hermione to get Fleur's banner.</p><p>"I will not go easy on you," Fleur said as Hermione approached properly," I 'ope you can understand - I need my people to 'ave only the best protection from your Camp."</p><p>"I understand completely," Hermione replied, pull her dagger free from its sheath. It looked pathetic next to Fleur's Imperial Gold gladius but she didn't let the clear disadvantage show on her face. Tom had always said that only the smartest fighters could use a dagger and if there was one thing that Hermione was, it was smart. "So, are we doing this?" Her voice didn't sound completely like her own at the end - almost like it was disembodied.</p><p>Fleur froze for a moment at that, staring at Hermione in confusion. It worked in the Greek Demigods favour as that same external force guided her again. She moved quickly with her knife tightly in her grip but loose enough for her to adjust her hold on it when needed.</p><p>Fleur parried her strike with relative ease although it came with a hint of hesitation. When it became apparent that Hermione wasn't going to let up, Fleur steeled herself and tightened her hold on her blade. Unlike many of the other Demigods, she had no need for a shield. Her armour had been a gift from her mother, Venus, and it worked with her perfectly. The metal was charmed to focus defence on wherever she was struck - highly effective but weak to double attacks.</p><p>Imperial Gold sparked as it made contact with Stygian Iron.</p><p>Fleur grunted as she jumped away from well placed strike that would have likely torn into her side if it had hit.</p><p>Vaguely, she made sure to remind herself to get Hermione to teach her that particular move, wondering if she could change it to fit sword fighting rather than daggers.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Hermione lunged forward with more force then Fleur had seen another Demigod use before - dagger raised high in a cleaving arc. Fleur watched her for a second - half in awe and half in horror - before instinct kicked in and she rolled to the side, barely getting away with a small slice on her arm. She was on her feet in seconds. Her sword was feeling heavier than normal in her hand and she cursed in her head. She should have known that she would begin to tire at one point or another - she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Hermione, however, didn't seem to be tiring at all. She swung again - feigning left with her dagger before slamming her fist into Fleur's cheek and nose.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Blood splattered onto the ground and Fleur stared at it for a moment before she grinned.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">It had been a while since she had had a good fight.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">She dodged Hermione's next hit - grabbing her by the arm before slamming a fist into her stomach.</p><p>They were both panting when they broke apart and, if they had been sparring in the Colosseum then Fleur knew they would have drawn a crowd. Not many people could keep up with her in battle - Louise and Claude among the few that could - but Hermione was certainly giving her a run of her money with her expert parries and smart tactics. More often than not, Fleur found herself blind sided by a move that was so unquestionably Greek that it would catch herself off guard.</p><p>Their blades clashed together again before they drew back.</p><p>Fleur took a laboured breath as she kept her gladius raised, clenching the hilt tightly. She stared back at Hermione who was also breathing deeply, eyes slightly unfocussed.</p><p>They met each other's gazes and in an instant, before Fleur could even react, Hermione's dagger was pressed against her neck with the girl's other hand looped around her waist to stop her from escaping.</p><p>Fleur stopped breathing for a second, worried that her Senators had been right and the alliance with the Greeks was going to get her killed. But, as she saw the small smile on Hermione's face, she took it for the challenge that it was. </p><p>Fleur, although the manoeuvre was awkward due to their closeness, changed the grip on her blade before raising it high and bringing it down to hit against Hermione's head - anything to get the girl to loosen her grip on Fleur's waist so the daughter of Venus could get away.</p><p>Instead, Hermione caught the blade in the hand that was previously holding Fleur's waist. The sharp edges of the blade dug into the soft flesh of her palm, slicing it open until crimson blood ran down her arm. It shocked both of them at the injury. Hermione stared at the cut on her hand, blood eagerly spilling onto the muddy ground as she felt the external force guiding her, remove its influence until she was left a panting mess with her hand still being torn into by the Praetor's blade.</p><p>Using the slight distraction, Fleur kicked out the Demigods legs and sent her tumbling to the floor.</p><p>Hermione panted from where she was on the ground, staring up at Fleur with wide eyes. She knew that she was running low on energy - the Haze eventually tapering out until it was left with just her raw abilities.</p><p>Not the most ideal of times for it to fade away but, Hermione was glad that she had a few more tricks up her sleeve.</p><p>Fleur slashed her sword down, intending the knock the girl out, but froze as she saw Hermione disappear from view - almost like the girl had winked out of existence. She whirled around as a cannon shot was heard from the distance.</p><p>Standing behind her, was Hermione with the flag in hand.</p><p>Fleur dropped her gladius and allowed a smile to show on her face as she brought her hands together in a slow clap.</p><p>The smile slipped from her face though when Hermione swayed on her feet and fell into Fleur's arms - body limp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of made it a bit obvious on who was helping Hermione but, whatever.<br/>Also apologies for the fight scenes - I spent almost an hour writing them and I'm still not fully satisfied but again, whatever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She will be okay, oui?" Fleur asked as she watched the gentle rise and fall of Hermione's chest as she lay in one of the infirmary beds.</p><p>One of the Camp healers, a legacy of Pomona, nodded. "Oui," He said," I 'ave 'ealed all of ze injuries zat I can find, Praetor Delacour. It is only a matter of time before she wakes up."</p><p>Fleur nodded and the boy moved from Hermione's bed to take care of his other patients. The infirmary was always completely full after a game of Siege and even now, nearly two days after it had happened, Demigods were still lying on the beds and groaning in pain.</p><p>Fleur flicked her eyes back to Hermione. She hadn't known what to do when the girl had completely collapsed in her arms the moment after the game had been won. In fact, she could still scarcely believe that Hermione had beaten her at all. Fleur had been a prodigy ever since she had joined the legion when she was twelve. Her swordsmanship was unparalleled and it was one of the reasons she had been accepted into the First Cohort and rose to be one of the Centurions.</p><p>But still, she hadn't expected Hermione to waltz onto the battlefield and nearly hand Fleur her arse. It had been a shock to the system and it had been even more of a shock when, just as she had the girl on the ground, Hermione had disappeared completely only to appear behind her a few seconds later.</p><p>Fleur was drawn out of her thoughts as she exited the infirmary by Louise and Ginny yelling at each other outside. The pair of them had recently been discharged but hadn't stopped arguing with each other ever since Louise learnt that Ginny and Luna had been a distraction so Hermione could get the banner without reinforcements coming. It hardly seemed to matter that the Siege had been two days ago. Louise was still hung up on the fact that the Greeks had shunted her into being used in something as measly as a distraction.</p><p>"You were cheating!" Louise was yelling as Fleur approached," Ze pitfall trap would not 'ave 'appened on a real battlefield!"</p><p>"It would have!" Ginny yelled back," We were told the battlefield in advance and worked it in our favour!"</p><p>"Cheater!"</p><p>"Bullshit! It was using an advantage that you didn't think of!"</p><p>"Cheating!"</p><p>"Advantage!"</p><p>"How long do zink zat zey will go at it for?" Claude, who had been lingering with them, asked.</p><p>" A while," Luna said, nibbling on a small square of Ambrosia to heal her injuries," Ginny rarely stops talking when she gets insulted." She then tucked the Ambrosia into her pocket and turned to fully face Claude. "I am terribly sorry about the Mandrake arrows," She said," We've been working on the arrows for a while but this was the first time that we've tried them in battle."</p><p>"You know what? I like you Sunshine - you are very calm about all of zis. And I zought zat ze arrows were amazing."</p><p>"Sunshine?" Luna queried as Louise and Ginny continued to argue.</p><p>"Oui," Claude replied, nodding with the utmost seriousness," Like your 'air."</p><p>"Oh?" She said, absentmindedly touching one of her braids," I would have thought that it would be because my father is Apollo."</p><p>"Zat as well," Claude shrugged.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hermione shivered as she drew her jacket closer to her - trying to ward off the icy chill that had settled into her bones. The path that she was walking across was unfamiliar. It was a rocky landscape with no vegetation in sight and it stunk of death with a river running around it full of stormy grey water. It was unnerving to say the least but Hermione still found that she continued to walk forward. Something spurred her onwards and, briefly, she wondered if she was dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But no, had she died then she would be approaching Charon the ferryman with a golden Drachma for safe passage across the Styx - certainly not wandering across a rocky hill in confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There you are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione whirled around suddenly, her hand reaching for her dagger only to find it missing from the sheath at her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The speaker laughed and she narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a young man with short, cropped hair and rippling muscles. He was dressed in old, deteriorating armour with a gab in the abdomen area. In the slight darkness, Hermione couldn't properly work out why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?!" She demanded, shaking slightly from an odd mix of fury and fear - not that she would ever admit the latter - as a wave of familiarity washed over her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Patroclus," The man said, standing up from the rock that he was sitting on," You may have heard of me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Patroclus?" Hermione asked," As in Achilles and Patroclus? The pair that Classicists have been arguing if they were just close friends or lovers for years?" At the man's nod, she groaned loudly and fisted her hair in annoyance. "I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead and somehow my spirit has just immediately appeared in the Fields of Asphodel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hardly," The man - Patroclus - said," You will be happy to know that the river is not the Styx - it's Cocytus."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cocytus," Hermione repeated in disbelief," As in the River of Lamentation?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patroclus nodded. "I was told that you were a smart one," He said," Come, walk with me. I will take you to where you need to go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wary and still slightly unsure, Hermione followed him as he lead her down a new path to the bottom of the hill. "So, just so clarify, I'm not dead?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," Patroclus laughed," You're here on a temporary basis - your Shade, your ghost, if you will, is here but your body is still alive on the surface."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How is that- No, don't tell me. A god, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," He replied," A god wishes to see you but she rarely leaves the Underworld, not unless she has permission. She has had to make do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine," Hermione huffed," I'll be able to return after this, right? It's just, I know how gods get sometime. Hephaestus once tried to blow me up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I assure you," Patroclus said," No harm will befall you here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked together slowly until Hermione broke the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was you, wasn't it?" She said," The one that the Haze summoned?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes - I am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you," Hermione said softly," For fighting for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patroclus just shrugged. "I was doing my duty, no need to thank me. Oh, here we are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He led her to a small cavern in the face of the hill. It twisted into a long corridor lined with flaming green torches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In there?" Hermione asked, incredulous seeping into her voice," You want me to go in there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," Patroclus said with a small smile on his face," You go in there and I return to Elysium Fields."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I die..." She let the threat hang before taking a deep breath and stepped into the corridor, leaving the Shade of Patroclus to laugh before her disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The torches gave the pathway an odd sort of ethereal atmosphere and Hermione instantly disliked. Briefly, she wondered why an immortal being would allow themselves to live down there for eternity before shutting down that train of thought instantly. Gods were fickle creatures that she had no hope of understanding. She continued through the corridor before it broke off into a large room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More green fire was flickering in a silvery-grey fireplace made of some kind of stone. A woman was sitting on a chair at a nearby table. She glanced up at Hermione before flourishing her hand in the direction of the other chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione slumped down onto it and a mug of Nectar appeared in front of her. She looked at it suspiciously, taking a cautious sniff of what was in her mug. It smelt as heavenly as it always did - freshly cooked melt-in-your mouth brownies with a hint of gingerbread cookies. Hermione pushed it away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you not thirsty?" The woman in front of her asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I shouldn't," Hermione said," I'm not injured and too much Nectar will kill me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman frowned before nodding. "I had forgotten that Demigods couldn't indulge in our drinks as often as I can," She said before waving her hand. The Nectar disappeared from the mug and, in its place, was a steaming cup of Hermione's favourite green tea. She picked it up and swallowed down a gulp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to admit," The woman said," You were not what I expected."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you expect?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Somebody taller," The goddess said," I had envisioned the Slayer of Titans to be much taller."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione choked on her drink. "Slayer of Titans?" She echoed," Is that what they're calling me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," The woman said," After your defeat of Kronos and your banishment of Perses, Zeus wanted to call you the Saviour of Olympus but Hera threw a fit." She spat out Hera's name like it physically pained her to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see...Forgive me but is there a reason that you have called me to the Underworld...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman didn't give her name and Hermione attempted to recall the names of all of the Underworld deities that she could think of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, no reason," The woman replied," I have just been eager to meet you and, as I'm sure darling Patroclus told you, I am rarely allowed out of the Underworld."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, he did say that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman smiled and a flicker of green fire illuminated her face. She looked nothing like any of the gods that Hermione had ever seen before - and she had been in the presence of the Olympians and countless Minor gods. The woman's face was odd to look at. One half was ghostly pale, like she had no blood in her veins while the other half was glowing with life - red lipped and rosy cheeked. Her hair colour was split down the middle - half white and half black. The only thing that seemed consistent was the mass of curly ringlets that both her white and her black hair held, stopping at her mid back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have nothing to fear here," She said," I hope that he told you that too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman just hummed at the answer as she waved her hand and the cup refilled. Hermione watched it do so before dread grew in her stomach. "Am I...Am I going to be allowed to leave?" She asked," I shouldn't have drunk that - am I trapped in the Underworld now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman let out a small laugh. "Not at all, Titan Slayer," She said," My cavern is in a split between the two worlds - often, Hermes uses it to return to the living realm. You may eat and drink whatever you want here and still be able to return home."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh..." Hermione said," That's good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed. Now there are some things that you need to be aware of about your newfound allies. For one-" The woman stilled suddenly and stood. "You need to leave," She said," Quickly - find high ground."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione cocked her head to the side in confusion. She stood up as well and wildly looked around. "What do you-"</em>
</p><p>Hermione lurched upwards, her hand clenching around the dagger that had been resting on her chest. She sat up, head pounding, and swung her legs off of the infirmary bed that she had been lying on.</p><p>Water lapped at her feet.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Fleur saw the water, she knew what it was.</p><p>Camp Beauxbatons didn't flood at all, no matter the weather or the time of year. The sudden appearance of so much water only meant one thing and it sent chills down Fleur's spine as her mind connected the dots.</p><p>There was only one Camper - former Camper, she reminded herself - that could control water and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p>Iskra Lechkov, daughter of Neptune, had disappeared with Krum just a little over a year ago. She had been powerful before she left and Fleur definitely didn't want to find out just how much more powerful she had gotten during her time away.</p><p>"Get everybody to 'igher ground!" She ordered a nearby Centurion - not bothering to check who it was," And tell the border patrol at the city to close the flood gates!"</p><p>The Centurion just nodded and, as he went, Fleur was glad that she had had the bright idea to install flood gates around New Rome as soon as Iskra had disappeared. If only though, she had been able to do the same around camp. In the distance, the warning cannon was sounded and people tumbled out of the buildings quickly - each of them hurrying to get to an evacuation point.</p><p>Fleur passed by them all as she hurried through camp, yelling out orders as she ran. She slammed the doors of every building shut, glad that she had rebuilt all damaged buildings to be waterproof as well. People ran past her as she approached the infirmary.</p><p>She knew that, deep down, Camp Durmstrang had done this as a reason. Whether not it had been planned because they knew that Fleur's forces would have been weakened after the Siege or if it was a direct retaliation to Fleur asking for help from Camp Hogwarts, she wasn't entirely sure. But, the thing she did know as she continued on her way to the infirmary.</p><p>Somebody must have let out the Pegasus from the stables because, as the wind picked up (roaring in Fleur's ears) and the water rose to her knees, Lavinia landed next to her, wings still fluttering slightly as she stopped flying. Fleur nodded at the Pegasus as she entered the infirmary. She helped one of the Cohort Four Legacies onto Lavinia's back before she dashed inside again.</p><p>Fleur's feet weaved through the rows of the now deserted infirmary and it took her a few seconds to realise where she was going before it completely consumed her mind.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>Hermione who had yet to wake up. Hermione who could easily drown as soon as the place was done flooding. Hermione who Fleur was planning to throw over her shoulder and carry her out before taking off on Lavinia.</p><p>Hermione who-</p><p>Fleur froze.</p><p>Hermione who wasn't in bed.</p><p>Fleur wasn't entirely sure where Hermione had gone and she couldn't tell if she was glad that the girl had woken up or if she was sad that she wouldn't get to carry her to safety. Either way, as Fleur waded through waist deep water before she slammed shut the door to the infirmary and clambered onto Lavinia's back, Fleur hoped that Hermione managed to get herself to high ground.</p><hr/><p>Hermione stumbled out of the infirmary quickly, her mind still buzzing as her heavy boots splashed through the water. Around her, people were running about like when the twins had accidentally (or purposely, Hermione could never be sure with those two) hit the Ares Cabin with something that they called dung bombs. It was a fond memory of when Hermione had been twelve as she sat in a tree with Ron, Luna, Ginny and Charlie Weasley as they watched a twelve year old Draco Malfoy try to chase the twins around camp - threatening to skewer them if they came within range of his spear.</p><p>As she snapped out of her thoughts, Hermione collided with somebody else. They both fell to the floor and into the water. Hermione scowled as she righted herself and held out her hand to the girl - acutely aware that the water had now risen to her ankles. She was wasting time - the goddess' warning blaring in her mind on repeat.</p><p>She needed to get to higher ground.</p><p>"Who are you?" The girl demanded.</p><p>Hermione was taken aback for a moment. "Who am I? Who the hell are you?!"</p><p>"I am Gabrielle Delacour," The girl said, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.</p><p>"Wait," Hermione said slowly," Delacour? As in...?"</p><p>"Oui," Gabrielle said," Fleur is my full-blooded sister. We share ze same fazzer and our mozzer is Venus. Who are you?"</p><p>"Right," Hermione said," Introductions - I'd forgotten about those. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. I'm the daughter of...Actually, we're not getting into the conversation right now. Gabrielle, we need to get out of here."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, if you hadn't noticed. This entire place is flooding and I, for one, do not need want to be around when this water gets higher than me. Now, are you in or out?"</p><p>Gabrielle glanced around, frowning slightly as she inspected the area that was slowly filling with water - waves rocking from side to side violently. She nodded.</p><p>"I will come wiz you."</p><p>"Where's the highest ground?!" Hermione demanded as she and Gabrielle began sprinting as the water level started to rise quicker than before, the waves getting bigger and bigger," Do you have any vantage points here?"</p><p>Gabrielle thought for a moment before pointing to the east. "Ze 'ill," She said," It is one of ze 'ighest places in Camp - an evacuation point."</p><p>"Right," Hermione said as she stared at it," Let's go there then."</p><p>It seemed to be a suicide mission - getting to the hill - because the level of the water seemed to rise suddenly and soon Hermione was wading through chest levelled water while Gabrielle was up to her shoulders, her chin skating just above the surface. Hermione let out a long winded Greek curse that had Gabrielle looking up at her in awe before she hurriedly looked for the next best alternative to the high ground of the hill.</p><p>"There!" She yelled over the rushing of the water, pointing to a sturdy looking oak tree only a few feet away from them. It wasn't the most ideal, Hermione realised as she helped Gabrielle climb onto the first branch before she swung herself up as well. Together, water clogged and shivering, they managed to scale up the tree with about the same grace as a pair of dying cats.</p><p>"Are we safe now?" Gabrielle asked timidly as Hermione looped an arm around the girl to keep her steady on the branch that they had sat on. "Will we be okay?"</p><p>Hermione peered down at the swirling water that only seemed to keep rising. In the distance, she had already seen it completely submerge many of the Cabins and the only things that she could see was the roof of the Senate House and a few of the temples. Her mouth felt suddenly dry as she swallowed. "I'm not sure," She replied," We'll have to wait and pray to the gods that the water doesn't rise any higher."</p><p>Gabrielle just nodded, shaking slightly as she huddled a bit closer.</p><p>It was nearly ten minutes later when Hermione looked up suddenly as a gust of wind brushed against her skin. The water had risen dangerously high and the waves crashed against the trunk of their tree - shaking it violently. Looking around wildly, Hermione's face morphed into a smile when she saw who it was.</p><p>"Eurydice!" She cried as she noticed her Pegasus hovering above the tree," I don't think that you understand how glad I am to see you."</p><p>Eurydice just nickered slightly before extending a wing towards the branch, flapping it lightly in invitation.</p><p>"Have you ever ridden a Pegasus before?" Hermione asked, turning to Gabrielle.</p><p>The daughter of Venus nodded shakily. "Only on ze back of Fleur's."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "It'll be fine," She assured the younger girl," Eurydice will make it a gentle flight." The Pegasus puffed out its chest as Hermione continued. "When I let go of you, I want you to climb up her wing and settle just behind her front two legs." </p><p>Gabrielle just nodded and Hermione let her go, lightly pushing her back as she clambered up Eurydice's outstretched wing. </p><p>The tree lurched suddenly as an influx of water crashed against it. Hermione glanced down before paling as the water rose dangerously high to her branch.</p><p>"Go!" She yelled. Eurydice immediately veered away from the tree and hovered too far away for Hermione to climb to - an understanding look flashing in her eyes.</p><p>"What about you?" Gabrielle asked as she desperately tried to get the Pegasus to get closer to the tree again.</p><p>Hermione flashed her a weak smile as she moved across her branch. "Oh gods," She groaned," Ginny's going to kill me."</p><p>Several things happened in quick succession. One, a mighty wave crashed against the trunk of the tree - sending it toppling over. Two, Hermione leapt from her branch in one desperate move to delay the inevitable. Three, Gabrielle screamed and four, Eurydice swooped down and caught her owner a moment before she hit the tide.</p><p>"Thanks Dice," Hermione said as she scrambled into an upright position on the Pegasus that swooped above the water and glided through the air with relative ease as Camp Beauxbatons continued to flood under them.</p><p>As Hermione had said, Eurydice made it an easy flight even as she soared higher into the sky when the water level grew. The gentle flap of her wings had, at the very least, calmed Gabrielle down from her slight hysteria earlier.</p><p>"Go to the hill," Hermione ordered, patting the Pegasus' flank, who veered towards it without hesitation.</p><p>A crowd grew as Eurydice landed and Hermione slipped from her back, helping Gabrielle do the same. The young daughter of Venus thanked her profusely before running off into the arms of her half-siblings as Luna and Ginny rushed to Hermione and gave her a small hug. Ginny held onto her longer than Luna did, almost like she was checking that her friend was real.</p><p>"Ginny thought you had died," Luna said with her normal lack of tact," I had to stop her from leaping into the water."</p><p>"I did not!" Ginny said as she drew back," I was merely...concerned that she was trapped in a flooding building."</p><p>"I banished Perses back to Tartarus," Hermione replied with a small frown," It takes more than a little water to kill me." She allowed a small laugh to break out of her throat and finally, her frown changed into a small, embarrassed smile. "Speaking of, apparently the gods are calling me Titan Slayer."</p><p>A gasp rippled through the crowds as Luna stepped forward and checked her for any injuries. Ginny hovered nearby - the wings of her shoes idly flapping and betraying the way that she (and presumably Luna) escaped from the sudden flood.</p><p>"I am sorry," Louise said, taking a step forward and not sounding very sorry at all," Your gods come to talk to you?"</p><p>"Wouldn't call it that," Ginny muttered," But yeah, Hermione's had quite a few interventions from gods - it came with the territory of being friends with a son of Zeus."</p><p>"A son of Zeus?" Louise echoed," Why is 'e not 'ere zen?"</p><p>"He's dead," Luna said flatly," He fell at the hands of Kronos."</p><p>Louise looked down like she had been chastised as Hermione stepped towards where the other Senators were.</p><p>"What was that?" She demanded," What the hell was up with the random flood?"</p><p>Fleur, who had been consoling a clingy Gabrielle, cleared her throat and hush fell over the legion. She grimaced and something in her expression told Hermione that this attack had been personal.</p><p>"Zat is ze reason ze Senate asked for your 'elp," She said," Zis was an attack from Camp Durmstrang."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sighed deeply as she slouched in her seat in the Senate House. Ginny and Luna stood either side of her - presenting a united, if intimidating, front. Ginny had dressed to impress in gleaming armour that she had polished at one in the morning after she had been jolted awake by her constant nightmares. Both of her xiphos were strapped onto her back as she crossed her arms over her chest. Luna was dressed similarly with her ash wood bow on her back and her quiver poking over her shoulders. She mindlessly played with an arrow as she listened to the arguing. Hermione had dressed in her armour as well - her breastplate was inlaid with the picture of the Hydra, the first monster she had defeated by herself - but had thrown on her (Tom's) leather jacket over the top, the perfect mixture of Ancient Greek heritage and modern badass.</p><p>Each of them held an emotionless face as they watched the carnage that was the Senate Meeting.</p><p>The topic of today's meeting seemed to be on how to deal with Camp Durmstrang.</p><p>It was like a game of tennis - heads going back and forth between the speakers and Hermione couldn't have been more bored if she tried. The Senators seemed to be arguing just because they could. Currently, all they could talk about was how Camp Durmstrang was able to attack their Camp while it was so weak - although the reason seemed quite clear to the three Greeks who had had something similar happen to them while they fought the Titan War.</p><p>A spy.</p><p>There was clearly a spy (maybe more than one) at Camp Beauxbatons who was loyal to Camp Durmstrang.</p><p>The argument went back and forth between Louise (who was passionately arguing that there was probably multiple spies) and Sebastian Champoux - the head Augur for Camp Beauxbatons. Hermione thought that he was a bit of a tosser but didn't verbalise it - this alliance was tentative enough with Louise and Ginny's constant arguing and she would rather not break it by loudly proclaiming that they needed to change their head Augur with somebody who was less of a prat.</p><p>She was just beginning to get a headache from the constant back and forth, when Fleur held her hand up for silence.</p><p>Hermione had to admit, she was impressed.</p><p>Fleur may have been a daughter of Venus - which, being a child of the goddess of love, would have automatically proved her to be underestimated - but her leadership skill was unquestionable. Everybody listened to her and Hermione respected that greatly. Even Sebastian, who she gathered just like arguing to stand out, fell silent when Fleur wanted him to.</p><p>"This stupid fighting is getting us nowhere," Fleur said and both Louise and the Augur looked down, thoroughly chastised. She rose from her seat and walked slowly towards the table at the centre of the room. It was covered in maps - with crosses marking places where Camp Durmstrang could possibly be located. "This conversation is tabled until later. Let us talk about the matter at 'and."</p><p>"Which is, Praetor?" Sebastian muttered.</p><p>From Hermione's side, Ginny muttered,"<em> Kriòmyxos</em>."</p><p>All three of them stifled their laughter.</p><p>"Which is," Fleur said slowly," 'ow we respond to this attack." She looked over each of her Senators before settling her eyes on the three Greeks that sat nearby. "This attack was personal," She said, pacing slightly," Krum as been waiting to use Iskra against us and we 'ave no way to tell 'ow many Demigods 'e 'as - both defectors and those that 'ave not made it to Camp."</p><p>Sebastian nodded. "I will consult ze gods - I am sure zat zey will 'ave an answer."</p><p>"Or," Louise said," We send a few scouting parties to ze crosses on ze map - zey report back what zey find and we schedule an attack. Ze Greeks send for zeir forces. Simple. Done and dusted."</p><p>Fleur let out a long sigh. "Sebastian, consult the gods as soon as possible," She ordered before turning to Louise," We cannot attack so rashly - send scouts in groups of five or six. Tell me what they find but we will not attack until we 'ave the forces ready to do so. Training will be increased. Godly Ambassadors, you will need to work on the individual abilities of your sisters. Tell the forges to start making weapons of great magical powers. We need-"</p><p>"What about the sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione interrupted, walking towards the table and speaking for the first time since the meeting had started," It's the most powerful sword that can be wielded by a Demigod."</p><p>"Ze what?" One of the Senators asked.</p><p>"You don't know the story of the Four Founders?" Ginny asked, disbelief leaking into her tone as she exchanged a look with Hermione.</p><p>"Who are ze founders?" Claude asked, approaching the table finally.</p><p>"Demigods of old," Hermione said softly and, with a sigh, she pulled out a locket from her bag.</p><p>It thrummed with power as she placed it upon the table for all to see. "That, ladies and gents," She said with an air of tension," Is Salazar Slytherin, son of Hades', locket. Slytherin was one of the old world Demigods, a feared warrior who left remnants of his Shade in a locket for a Demigod of his choosing to ask one question. To activate the locket, you have to do a trial and, if you do it his satisfaction then his Shade will answer your question. The rest of his Shade rests in Tartarus for crimes against the gods."</p><p>Luna put something on the table and so did Ginny.</p><p>"These," Hermione continued to say to her captive audience," Are the artefacts of two other Founders. The diadem belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Athena and Helga Hufflepuff's cup, child of Apollo. They were both hidden in the Labyrinth for quite some time until just over two years ago a quest entered it. Luna found the diadem, which held up to certain lights, will show schematics of Ravenclaw's ideas before she died. We used it to activate every automaton in London to help against the Titans. Ginny found the cup. It fills up with Nectar or poison at random intervals - we haven't worked out what triggers it yet."</p><p>Fleur cocked her head to the side as she looked at each of the artefacts, aware that every Senator was watching as she did so. "And this sword you speak of?" She asked, struggling to be professional as she took in just how much unrestrained power the Greek Demigods seemed to have," What is that?"</p><p>"Godric Gryffindor," Hermione said," Was a son of Zeus. He lived in the same time as the other Founders but he was infinitely more powerful. The legend goes that he had a sword, forged by Hephaestus, blessed by Ares and imbued with the powers of his father." The entire Senate hall had gone eerily silent. It seemed that, even if their hate towards the Greek Demigods was still there, it didn't stop them from being in awe at the thought of such a powerful Demigod. "He was killed in battle against Slytherin and, with his dying breath, he prayed to his father to hide his sword away from the world and leave clues so only those who were true in their intentions would be able to find and wield it."</p><p>"What?!" Sebastian scoffed, biting back a bark of harsh laughter," You zink zat zis sword could 'elp us? You Greeks certainly know 'ow to make a joke."</p><p>"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione deadpanned, staring straight into the Augur's eyes," Because from where I'm standing, you don't." She took one step towards him and tried not to smile as he backed away quickly. "Remember something, this Senate had a unanimous vote in favour of bringing in our help and, here we are, helping you. I have made a suggestion and you, Mr I-Think-I'm-Important, will sit down and do what you Romans do best. Deliberate something for the sake of arguing even though everybody knows what the outcome will be. So sit down and don't think for a minute that I don't see what you're doing." She turned to look at the stunned watchers. "Senators - I will take my leave now."</p><p>Fleur watched as Hermione turned on her heel and stalked out of the room - Luna and Ginny following her without a moment's hesitation, a united front to the bitter end.</p><p>"Good going idiot," Louise sneered at Sebastian," Zey are our only allies."</p>
<hr/><p>Fleur sighed deeply as she looked at the mounting paperwork on her desk. If somebody had told her that there would be so much paperwork involved in becoming Praetor then she would have turned down the offer to run for office. But, alas, nobody had told her and, with her fellow Praetor currently being Camp Beauxbatons' enemy number one, she had to do all of the paperwork by herself.</p><p>One time, she had attempted to draft Claude and Louise into helping her but it had ended in carnage.</p><p>Louise had whipped out her sword and stabbed the papers in anger - which had been an embarrassing thing to explain why she was outside the Mercury cabin asking for them to print off their documents again - and Claude had accidentally set a planning permission sheet for a new temple on fire. All in all, Fleur learnt three valuable lessons. One, never let Claude touch fire again. Two, Louise's sword really needed to be confiscated whenever she was mad and three, Fleur needed to do all of her paperwork by herself unless she wanted something bad to happen to her.</p><p>The Senate Meeting had ended ten minutes ago - nearly an hour and a half after Hermione and her Greek friends had walked out. It had been just as Hermione had predicted and Fleur didn't like that at all. No matter her feelings of attraction towards Hermione, she didn't like how somebody who was practically an outsider to the Roman way could so easily predict how their Senate meeting would end up - constant arguing until they all agreed on one thing that everybody knew would happen anyway. It made her wonder if outsiders could predict the ending so easily then it was likely that their defectors (Krum and his allies) would also be able to predict the ending of their Senates.</p><p>She scowled.</p><p>"Praetor Delacour?" Claude asked as he poked his head into the office.</p><p>Fleur didn't question his use of her title - even though he rarely did so. She frowned slightly before she realised that there must have been other Senators lingering outside her office and put on her professional mask.</p><p>"Oui?" She prompted - secretly glad that she was being distracted from her duties for a moment.</p><p>"Louise would like to see you in ze Colosseum - she said zat you should see what she is seeing. It is about ze Greeks. Apparently, zey 'ave been 'olding back on us."</p><p>Fleur went as quickly as she could.</p><p>When she arrived, she was greeted by the probation Demigods sparring in the centre of the building - overlooked by Louise and other children of war deities. She easily spied Gabrielle dressed in borrowed armour with a blunt practice sword, dipping and weaving clumsily. Fleur shook her head in exasperation. She had warned Gabrielle that training for the legion was not as easy as she made it look but, yet again, Gabrielle strived to be like her sister and completely ignored Fleur's advice.</p><p>"Louise," She greeted the Centurion with a dip of the head," You summoned me?"</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes at Fleur's teasing and jerked her head to the corner of the Colosseum. "I was told zat zey 'ave been 'ere ever since zey walked out of ze meeting - not zat I blame zem. Sebastian is an idiot."</p><p>Luna and Ginny were sparring a little way away and Fleur watched them intently. Their style was decidedly not Roman - from their stances to the grip Ginny had on her blade to the way that Luna drew her bow to half draw instead of full draw.</p><p>Her arrow shots were methodical, pushing Ginny back to keep her distance. The daughter of Hermes, however, easily evaded the arrows as she ducked and rolled. She even went as far as cutting one out of the sky until it landed in two pieces on either side of her. She was insanely accurate with her blades and Fleur wondered what would happen if she and Ginny were to fight each other head on.</p><p>Luna jumped back, moving her arm upwards so the curve of her bow could block a quick blow from Ginny's right xiphos.</p><p>It was almost like they were dancing - a strange give and take between them. Any time Ginny stepped forward and swung, Luna ducked and notched another arrow in her bow. Every time the arrow would fly, Ginny would knock it from the air with a cocky grin and twirl her blades around in her hand. Occasionally, Luna would emit some sort of light as she drew her bow. Each time she let one of those arrows go, it would always hit Ginny. She seemed to be truly blessed by her father.</p><p>Fleur had to admit, there seemed to be some merit to what Claude and Louise told her.</p><p>They had definitely been holding back during the Siege.</p><p>Fleur's eyes flickered from the sparring Greeks to where the last member of their team was standing.</p><p>Hermione was leaning nearby. Half of her body was covered in darkness while the other half was bathed in the French sunlight. Her eyes were glazed over slightly as Fleur approached. The daughter of Venus reached out a tentative hand towards Hermione's shoulder - a light enough touch to shock the other girl out of her thoughts.</p><p>She certainly didn't expect to be pressed into the shadowed wall with Hermione's knife to her throat.</p><p>A beat passed between them and Fleur blinked in shock.</p><p>Hermione's eyes were blown wide - black pupil expanding until it completely consumed the light brown colour of her eyes - and her breathing was laboured like she had just finished running a marathon.</p><p>She stepped back and threw her knife to the ground like it had burnt. </p><p>"Shit," She said," Sorry - I'm so sorry, Praetor Delacour. I can't apologise enough. I-"</p><p>Fleur just shook her head quickly. "Non, non," She said," It is my fault - you were clearly out of it. I am the one who needs to apologise."</p><p>"No, no," Hermione said," Truly its my fault. I've been a little on edge lately - I should have checked before I pinned you. I really can't apologise enough." She continued to ramble, barely taking a breath.</p><p>" 'Ermione," Fleur said finally, effectively cutting the girl off," Truly - it is fine. I should not 'ave spooked you so much." They lapsed into silence for a moment before Fleur spoke again," Was it from the war?"</p><p>She didn't expect an answer.</p><p>She didn't expect the prettiest girl she had ever met to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand.</p><p>She didn't expect the nod that she got in response.</p><p>"My two best friends died in the war." Hermione's voice was cold and distant as she stared at the sun - uncaring of the way that it was blinding her. "One of them killed the other and then he killed himself with me in the room."</p><p>"I am sorry," Fleur said softly," It is not fair that you 'ad to see that."</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said," Life isn't fair."</p><p>" 'Ave you seen anybody for it - the PTSD, I mean?"</p><p>"Once or twice," Hermione replied," But, of course, Camp got in the way - again."</p><p>"Sorry," Fleur said," I did not mean to get you involved while you were still 'ealing."</p><p>Hermione waved it off and sent Fleur a tight lipped but genuine smile. "It's fine," She replied," It would have happened one way or another. Better now then later." She sighed before stepping at of the shadows. Fleur was struck by the image and she sucked in an unsteady breath. The sun illuminated Hermione from behind - a glowing halo around her body and causing the gold streaks in her hair to light up. "I should go," Hermione said," I promised to Iris Message Camp after a few days. Sorry again - for the whole pinning you against the wall with a knife at your throat thing."</p>
<hr/><p>It was a flimsy lie but her heart was thumping in her chest - from how pretty Fleur was, how much she actually <em>cared </em>about Hermione's crumbling mental state and from how unnerved she felt because of everything that had just happened.</p><p>It had started two minutes previous to when Fleur had arrived. She had recognised them as illusions moments before they fully solidified.</p><p>Harry and Tom.</p><p>Harry had opened his mouth and blood dribbled from it. He began to cough, blood splattering onto the sand of the training area.</p><p>Hermione had looked around wildly before realising, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that she was the only one that could see what was happening.</p><p><em>"You failed,"</em> Harry had told her through the blood that had spilt down his chin," <em>You failed me, you failed Camp. I'm dead because of you. I DIED BECAUSE YOU FAILED!"</em></p><p>Tom had joined in as well - his eyes the same burning amber they had been while Kronos had possessed him. "<em>You failed," </em>He had said," <em>You failed to protect Olympus. You failed to protect Camp. You failed to protect your friends - to protect Harry. You failed and the gods have fallen because of your weakness - because of your failure."</em></p><p>Hermione let out a pained noise from the back of her throat and she slammed her closed fist against the wooden panelling of whatever building she was leaning against. Pain spread through her fist but she found that she didn't care - she didn't care what happened as long as she didn't have to remember those spectres taunting her, as long as she didn't have to remember the horrors of the war that she had fought her way through.</p><p>"You really shouldn't do that," A voice from behind said," You'll end up breaking your hand."</p><p>Hermione turned around quickly. Her hand went to her belt but came up empty when she remembered that she had left her dagger on the floor of the Colosseum. </p><p>The man who had spoken was clearly another Shade. He had the same odd translucent sheen about him that Patroclus had and his armour was severely outdated. He didn't seem to mind Hermione's inspection as she remained on edge and back up a few paces - putting distance between them.</p><p>"You are?" She inquired, not bothering to mask the annoyance and tension that laced her voice.</p><p>"Odysseus," The man replied," King of Ithaca, hero of the Trojan War, Blessed of Athena."</p><p>"Right, of course you are," Hermione muttered before raising her voice," And why exactly are you here?"</p><p>"She said that you needed me," Odysseus chuckled. He stayed in the shadows, leaning up against the wall, and Hermione wondered if Shades could even step into the sunlight.</p><p>"Who said?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. This wouldn't be the first time that a god had sent somebody else to do their bidding.</p><p>"Somebody who cares about you," Odysseus replied cryptically.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "If Hera sent you," She said," Then you can go back up to Olympus and tell her to stick her help up her godly arse."</p><p>Odysseus laughed loudly. "You share her annoyance for Hera as well."</p><p>"Listen." Hermione's fist were clenched as she scowled. "I have had it up to here with being pushed around and bullshitted by every supernatural creature I have ever come across. I fought in a war so big that it decimated London while the mortals slept. I watched as Ron abandoned me in the Labyrinth, as Luna's bow arm was snapped, as Ginny was forced to fight in a pit for survival, as Astoria died, as Theo died, as <em>Harry</em> died, as Tom killed himself. I have given up my entire life in service to the gods. I had just turned twelve when I went and found Zeus' lightning bolt, I was fourteen when I held up the sky by myself. I have fought and fought and fought and I am <em>tired</em> of it!" She hadn't realised that she was crying until the tears dropped from her cheeks. "So come here to tell me what you want to say to me and leave!"</p><p>Odysseus was taken back for a moment before he sighed. "You blame yourself," He said simply," I know how you feel - my own hubris was what got my men killed."</p><p>Hermione stared, open mouthed at him as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Great," She muttered sarcastically," We're comparing trauma - a shit end to a shit day, just what I need."</p><p>"During my last days in the living realm," He continued like Hermione hadn't even spoken," I was plagued with nightmares about what had happened. Lord Phobos even sent me visions of my worst fears." He moved slightly towards her and offered her the dagger that she had thrown onto the ground in the Colosseum. She didn't ask how he had gotten it. She didn't ask why he was giving it back to her - the reminder of how she had failed to keep Tom alive.</p><p>She took it from him.</p><p>Hermione sighed. "If this is your way of making things better then you're doing a shit job."</p><p>"You've seen them too," Odysseus responded and Hermione stilled.</p><p>Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "How do you know about that?!" She demanded, raising her dagger.</p><p>One swipe - that was all it took.</p><p>One hit and Odysseus would be banished from whence he came.</p><p>"I come bearing advice for you, Titan Slayer," He said as he retreated further into the shadows," Become the master of your fears and live long enough to see yourself become the Master of Fear."</p><p>He disappeared the moment the last syllable left his mouth and Hermione was left alone in the shadows. She took his advice on not punching anything else as she kicked her foot into the dust but the rest of his supposed 'words of wisdom' fell on deaf ears. She genuinely had no idea <em>what the actual Hades </em>he was on about. She also didn't have much time to dwell on it either because Luna approached her slowly.</p><p>"Hermione," She called out softly," The Senate is back in session - they said that they have an answer for us."</p><p>Hermione just nodded, sheathed her dagger and followed her friend back to the building.</p>
<hr/><p>Viktor Krum, son of Jupiter, rolled his neck - working out the cricks before resting his head on his closed fist.</p><p>There was an Arcus Message - he had been told that Arcus was the Roman version of Iris, whoever that was - open in front of him. It gave him a view of the Senate House. His eyes roved over each of the Senators.</p><p>The Centurions.</p><p>The Ambassadors.</p><p>That pathetic Augur.</p><p>
  <em>Fleur Delacour.</em>
</p><p>The Greeks.</p><p>Now, they were the reason that Viktor had taken a break from war planning to discreetly (and secretly) monitor the Senate meeting. Never in the history of Camp Beauxbatons had they ever asked the Greek Camp for help. It was unheard of and it spoke of just how unnerved his fellow Praetor had become at the attacks that he had scheduled on the Camp.</p><p>He looked over each of them in wonder.</p><p>His spies had alerted him that the three of them singlehandedly defeated the third, second and first Cohorts during the Siege, had told him that they were some of the best Camp Hogwarts had to offer, had fought in the Titan War. He watched them intently, taking their figures in for the first time.</p><p>The first that he inspected was Luna. She was a child of Apollo and he ached to know how different a Greek daughter of Apollo was to a Roman one. She looked to be decent enough - although he got the idea that she knew more than she was saying during the meeting. She was an archer - obviously - but he recognised none of the arrows in her quiver. She glowed slightly in the mid-afternoon sun. He already knew what that meant. Apollo was a gracious father but his blessed children were few and far between - it seemed that he truly favoured this particular daughter.</p><p>The next that he glanced at was Ginevra - daughter of Hermes. Her gaze was hard as she stood at the left of the other Greek's seat. Her armour was brightly polished but Viktor squinted slightly at it. He looked at the dents in it - worn from years of use. Twin blades were strapped to her back and he winced slightly. It was rare for a Roman Demigod to become good enough with one blade, let alone two. He had also heard the rumours that her shoes were winged. He eyed her blades again and sighed - raking a hand over his face as he did so. Mentally, he began to choose which of his Demigods would face off against her if it ever came to a battle.</p><p>He saved the best for last.</p><p>His spies had told him the rumours about Hermione Granger - the Unclaimed daughter of a deity who had seemed to have wrapped Fleur around her little finger without even realising it. He hadn't expect her to be so...small. Nonetheless, he knew better than to underestimate somebody due to their height. Her face was the perfect mask of boredom as the Senate began to - yet again - explain their decision using stupidly long words and complicated phrasing. He didn't blame her for being bored - sitting in those meetings had sent him to sleep multiple times.</p><p>But, he paid no attention to the speakers as he intently stared at him. Her breastplate was intimidating - a nine-headed Hydra rearing back with each of its heads snarling and snapping, pointed fangs detailed perfectly on the metal. A leather jacket had been carelessly thrown on top of it and Viktor wondered if it was a status symbol back at Camp Hogwarts - much like the rich purple cape that Praetors wore on their armour.</p><p>He watched as she played with the edge of her blade as one of the other Greeks - Luna - whispered something in her ear. He was too far away for hear what it was but he watched as Hermione straightened in her seat and discreetly shook her head. Luna nodded in answer and slipped back to her position on the right of Hermione's seat. Perhaps that was another Greek thing - being able to trust a chosen representative so completely that a Demigod did not feel the need to challenge their ruling.</p><p>"Interesting," He commented absentmindedly.</p><p>"Is it?" Iskra asked from his side. She was young and impressionable - one of the first that he had manipulated into helping him. She didn't have the brain for politics and was more of a 'attack-first, ask-questions-later' type of person - good for an initial conflict but, in the long run, somebody that would be culled before she could try and assume power. "I should haff killed them ven I had the chance."</p><p>"Peace, Iskra," Viktor huffed," There is still time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ancient Greek Insults/ Curses:<br/>Kriòmyxos - stupid like a ram</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Senate had decided exactly what Hermione had predicted they would decide.</p><p>The Sword of Godric Gryffindor was a powerful item and the allure of such a weapon was not to be trifled with - with three Olympian gods having been present at its making. She wasn't surprised that the Senate had all but demanded that she message Camp Hogwarts for the first and only clue that they had to its location. She also wasn't surprised that she was asked to do so in front of all of the Senators. It seemed that the Roman Demigods didn't really understand the meaning of patience.</p><p>Nonetheless, Hermione had been brought to their Camp for a reason and that reason was to help them with their problem.</p><p>So, she Iris messaged Neville and asked him to send the clue via owl.</p><p>Of course, that had raised a number of questions from many of the Senators on why they were using owls. Ginny had been the one that had replied - none too kindly and with a lot less diplomacy than Hermione would have used when she had reminded them that using technology to text it to them would just attract monsters and an international letter would take too long so owls were used instead.</p><p>They all shut up after that - not that Hermione blamed them, an annoyed Ginny was something that shouldn't be trifled with.</p><p>The owl had arrived promptly - one of the ones that had been trained by the Athena cabin - with a small piece of paper in its grip.</p><p>
  <em>'Trust the wind to guide you East to where the sun dips below the water'</em>
</p><p>Of course, Ginny had grumbled that it was typical Delphi Oracle bullshit - although it came from a previous Oracle and definitely not from Hannah Abbott, the current Oracle of Delphi - but most of the Roman Demigods were in awe of it. Hermione didn't really understand why until she found out that their prophecies and clues came from an Augur who had to sacrifice the insides of a stuffed animal to the gods and then have to interpret the prophecy on their own - which, apparently, led to a few inaccuracies on a number of different occasions.</p><p>"We will put it to a vote," Sebastian declared like he had the authority to do so," And I will give a sacrifice to ze gods to see zeir choice on ze matter."</p><p>"Sure, sure," Ginny waved it off," You find three of yours to accompany us."</p><p>The Senate House went silent for a moment - a collective breath sucked in.</p><p>The Senators glanced between Ginny to Hermione and then back again - as if they could no believe that Hermione was letting this happen.</p><p>"Per'aps I mis'eard you," Sebastian said," Did you say zat you zree were planning to go?"</p><p>"No," Ginny shrugged," You head me correctly."</p><p>"You cannot go!"</p><p>"It's a Greek artefact," She pointed out," And we happen to be <em>Greek </em>Demigods - finding this is sword is as much for your benefit as it is for ours."</p><p>Sebastian sneered at her - looking eerily like Draco Malfoy only without the underlying 'I-can-tolerate-your-presence-because-you-avenged-your-dead-girlfriend-by-defeating-a-Drakon' thing. He ignored Ginny and posed his question to Hermione instead. "Do you often let an inferior make important decisions without consulting you first?"</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and the rage that simmered just below the surface of her skin - rage that had been building up from the days, no, the weeks since the end of the war - threatened to break through. She could feel her eyes flickering, the Haze daring her to snap, to step back and let someone else take control. She dug her nail into her hand to keep herself grounded. "What makes you think that she's my inferior?" She was glad that her voice remained steady even as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.</p><p>She was wrong - he was nothing like Malfoy.</p><p>At least Malfoy was loyal to those he deemed worth it, at least Malfoy would not try and break a tentative alliance.</p><p>"You are the Ambassador," Sebastian stated," You rank-"</p><p>"I rank what?" Hermione asked," I hold no rank back home - none of us do. Head Counsellors are cycled in and out every so often because <em>we </em>work as a team. I am Ambassador in name alone. Luna, Ginny and I trust each other implicitly. I have fought by their sides more times than I can count. So, yes, I do allow her to make important decisions without consulting me because I trust her to make the correct decision. If you need to here if from me then fine. It's a Greek artefact, we are the Greek Demigods here - we will go on the quest to find the sword."</p><p>Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue some more so Fleur quickly intervened - silently proud of the way that Hermione had so easily rebutted Sebastian's arguments.</p><p>"There is no need to contact the gods," Fleur said - her voice echoing through the silent Senate House," This quest is of the upmost importance. I shall go - with Claude and Louise as my backup. In my stead, I raise the Centurions to lead."</p>
<hr/><p>The Iris Message back to Camp was straight forward and no arguments were risen.</p><p>Camp Hogwarts would send all those over the age of fourteen to Camp Beauxbatons to train and strengthen ties with the Roman Demigods. The Romans would teach them strategy and defensive formations and, in return, the Greeks would help them train their individual abilities. </p><p>Pansy and the Hecate children had opted to Shadow Travel as many Demigods over to France as they could and Hermione was glad that all children of underworld deities had the ability to Shadow Travel because, honestly, there weren't enough Pegasi back home to carry everybody over.</p><p>Currently though, Hermione was lying down in her bunk.</p><p>Ginny and Luna had gone to the Colosseum to practice while she had opted to stay in their barracks.</p><p>She was lying back in bed with Slytherin's locket trapped in her fingers and suspended over her. She stared at it intently before bolting upright when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>She sat up and rested her hand on her dagger. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Fleur."</p><p>Hermione let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the wall. She placed her dagger on her bedside table and willed herself to relax. "Come in."</p><p>The door was pushed open and Fleur entered. She was dressed more informally than Hermione had seen her before. Her purple cape and armour had been traded for a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. </p><p>" 'Ermione," She greeted softly," I was...er...just coming to see...er...if you were okay? Oui, if you were okay after the Senate meeting. I apologise for what Sebastian said - 'e should not 'ave presumed to know what 'appens back at your camp."</p><p>"Oh..." Hermione swallowed thickly," Yeah, right, well...It's no problem - really. I shouldn't have snapped at him like I did."</p><p>"Oh, no," Fleur replied quickly," 'E was the one in the wrong."</p><p>Hermione nodded and an awkward silence descended upon them both. Fleur stood in front of Hermione's bed, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.</p><p>"Do you want to...?" Hermione nodded to the spot next to her.</p><p>Fleur sat down next to her quickly.</p><p>"Do you know 'ow to activate it?"</p><p>Hermione had forgotten that she was holding the locket until her attention was turned back to it. She shook her head. "Tom did, he was the person who recovered it. He activated it while he was in the Labyrinth. I'm not too sure what the trial was though but he managed to get through that as well and asked his question."</p><p>"And then 'e gave it to you?"</p><p>Hermione nodded before she frowned. "Sort of? He wasn't in his right mind for the time after he found it. Stuff happened-" Hermione deliberately didn't include the whole 'Tom-got-possessed-by-Kronos' thing "-And he gave it to me." She let out a short bark of mirthless laughter as the locket spun in her trapped fingers. "He said that I might need it one day."</p><p>Fleur made a sympathetic noise, piecing the picture together in her mind at what had happened.</p><p>"I am sure that 'e was a great person."</p><p>Hermione smiled softly, still staring at the spinning locket. "You're probably the only person that's told me that." She nodded. "Tom was a great person - a great person who made some bad choices."</p><p>"I think 'e would be 'appy to see you 'elping us - I cannot thank you enough for coming to our aid, I know that our alliance with your camp is not easy on your people."</p><p>Hermione just nodded. She put the locket under her pillow and nudged Fleur jokingly with her shoulder.</p><p>"You're a good Praetor, Fleur," She said," You barely even need our help with this."</p>
<hr/><p>Viktor Krum sighed to himself, head propped up on his closed fist while he drummed his fingers on the side of his seat in contemplation. His spies had recently reported back with the clue to find that wretched Greek sword. Viktor didn't really put much stock on the supposed abilities of the sword but, if it meant even the slightest edge against Fleur, then he would take what he would get.</p><p>It certainly seemed powerful and, with him wielding it, he could bring Camp Beauxbatons to its knees with barely any loses an his side.</p><p>It didn't matter to him that it was Greek (nothing of great power was perfect) and it didn't matter that Fleur and her friends were going after it. He could easily take them down from a distance. The only thing that worried him was the reaction of their Greek allies. He knew that the forces of Camp Hogwarts were to arrive soon and he had heard of the Greek manoeuvre that had been employed during the Siege. It made him wonder just what the remaining Greek forces could train the Demigods of Camp Beauxbatons to do. </p><p>"Vell?"</p><p>Viktor glanced in front of him - snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>Iskra was standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest with a sneer on her face - directed at the person who had spoken.</p><p>Vasil Levski was the son of Vulcan and made an intimidating sight. He was almost as tall as Viktor was, with rippling muscles that spoke of his time spent in the Camp furnaces, meticulously crafting and forging new armour and weapons. He had been born blessed by his father. The fire never affected me - he felt none of it - and he could easily locate the chinks in armour and the weak points of swords when he was fighting. He had been one of the first defectors to come to Viktor's side when he left Camp - following the son of Jupiter without any convincing.</p><p>He was Viktor's right hand man - a spot that Iskra clearly wanted for herself. The pair had clashed many times before and, each time, Viktor was reminded of Claude and Louise. The two pairs held a similar atmosphere amongst them but, while Claude and Louise walked the line between teasing and love, Iskra and Vasil were more tentative allies who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter the other without even a moment's hesitation.</p><p>Viktor laughed softly. It echoed through the hall and it sent shivers up the spines of some of his followers.</p><p>"We will follow them - of course," He replied and watched with a smirk as Vasil grinned a dangerous smile - all teeth," We will not let them get their hands on such a powerful sword."</p><p>"Who is going vith you?" Iskra asked - although she already knew the answer.</p><p>"You and Vasil," Viktor said," We shall leave at dawn. Get ready and pack." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they left promptly - bowing to him before leaving.</p><p>He watched them go before falling back into his thoughts.</p><p>It would have been a fifty-fifty chance on who would win in a head on fight between his forces and Fleur's but, with the addition of the Demigods of Camp Hogwarts, it was skewed in favour of Fleur. He clenched his hands around the arms of his chair - he couldn't have that.</p><p>Everything rested on his ability to pull this off - <em>to win.</em></p><p>He wondered briefly if he could somehow sway the Greeks to his side or if mass genocide was his only option. Life was sacred and Viktor preferred to save it when he could.</p><p>Yes - perhaps he could sway the Greeks to his side instead of outright murdering them.</p><p>It was just a matter of breaking down their alliance with Fleur - because, truly, they only held allegiance to her and not Camp Beauxbatons on a whole. It would be easy, Viktor realised with a crooked grin. The Greeks would see his superior strength and flock to his side like moths to a flame.</p><p>All he needed to do was find their leader, which, was probably easier said than done.</p><p>He knew that they had a council system - swapping out the leaders of it every so often as each previous leader fell in battle - and that they worked together to solve their problems. But, he also knew that, when it came down to it, one person had been seen making decisions time and time again for the Greek Demigods - whether in battle or during their stay at Fleur's pitiful camp.</p><p>The corners of Viktor's lips quirked upwards as he settled back on his throne.</p><p>That Hermione girl seemed like a sensible person.</p>
<hr/><p>With their supplies packed and ready, Fleur and the others headed towards the stables.</p><p>Going on foot would take too long so riding a Pegasus was the only logical choice.</p><p>Claude and Louise easily found their mounts, saddling them quickly and hopping aboard. </p><p>"Zis will be fun, oui Lulu?" Claude teased his girlfriend with a stupid smile on his face. "Do you remember ze last time ze zree of us went on a quest togezzer? By ze gods, it must 'ave been just when Fleur were promoted to Centurion!"</p><p>Fleur laughed and even Louise quirked a smile. "Oui," She said," It was. Do you remember when Louise fell into the pit of carnivorous sheep?"</p><p>Claude nodded, laughing loudly as happy tears streamed down his face. "I do!" He managed to get out before letting the smile fall from his face when he saw Louise's face. She shook out her hair and scowled at him.</p><p>"I did not fall," She said," Fleur pushed me!"</p><p>"I did not!" Fleur hissed back - but she was grinning so none of it held any real bite.</p><p>The three of them were snapped at of the joking by the sound of one of the Pegasi nickering and the tell-tale noises of somebody falling to the ground.</p><p>"<em>Aphòdeuma," </em>Ginny grunted as she dramatically collapsed onto the ground.</p><p>Hermione, from her spot near her own Pegasus, snorted and rolled her eyes. Luna did the same before moving forward to pull Ginny back onto her feet. She dusted off her clothes in annoyance and levelled her glare at the Pegasus that had bucked her off - looking entirely too innocent for it to have been an accident.</p><p>"Bloody Pegasus," Ginny muttered," It's doing this on purpose."</p><p>Hermione laughed loudly and Fleur looked at her in awe. It was the most at ease Fleur had seen her before, completely relaxed in her stance and a smile on her face as she watched Ginny be bucked off the Pegasus again.</p><p>"Ginny," Luna said with a smile on her face," You need to calm down. Do you want some help?"</p><p>Fleur gathered - in the short time that they had spent together - that Ginny would rather die a painful death and be banished to the Underworld then ever ask for help, especially in the company of others. But, in the presence of Luna - with her gentle smile and happy disposition - Fleur watched as Ginny nodded. Luna putted the flank of the chosen mount, to keep it calm and distracted while her girlfriend scrambled up.</p><p>"I hate Pegasi," Ginny muttered as she settled down on the creature's back," It's a mutual thing - they hate me too."</p><p>"Feel free to use your stupid shoes to fly be'ind us zen," Louise said under her breath.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Ginny had heard what had been said and whipped her head around to roll her eyes and sneer at the daughter of Mars. "Are you still hung up on what happened during the Siege?" Her tone was hard but her eyes were teasing and it was clear to Fleur that Ginny enjoyed antagonising Louise.</p><p>"Am not," Louise scoffed," I just zink-"</p><p>"Peace, Louise," Fleur sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. If she allowed them to continue like this then the argument would go back and forth until one of them fell asleep. "We are all striving towards the same goal - we do not need to fight amongst ourselves any longer."</p><p>Louise and Ginny exchanged an annoyed look with each other but, thankfully, dropped it and Fleur breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>It seemed that Hermione did the same from where she was patting the flank of her personal mount.</p><p>Out of the three Pegasi that had arrived with the Greeks, only this one had remained.</p><p>Fleur had to admit, as she walked closer under the guise of untying Lavinia, the Pegasus was a beauty.</p><p>Its coat was an inky black with a few dark grey streaks through its mane and tail and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be appraising her as she crept closer.</p><p>"Eurydice," She heard Hermione murmur," We've got this - just trust the wind, yeah? We're got this - you and I."</p><p>Eurydice nickered slightly and brushed her nose against Hermione in agreement. Fleur couldn't stop staring, a small smile on her face as she watched the interaction.</p><p>She yelped slightly, though, as Lavinia nudged her (none too kindly) in the back of the neck. She turned to face her mount only to lock eyes with the Pegasus' judgmental ones - or, as judgemental as a flying horse's eyes could get.</p><p>"Oui, oui," She muttered under her breath as she pulled herself onto Lavinia's back," I get it - you do not want me to be 'appy. I see 'ow it is, Lav."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ancient Greek Insults/ Curses:<br/>Aphòdeuma - shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They flew for hours, skirting the tops of trees and soaring through clouds. </p><p>They flew until the sun had long set and the breeze had turned cold.</p><p>Hermione sighed as she walked deeper into the woods in search of some firewood. </p><p>Ginny and Luna had offered to go with her but she had declined in favour of gathering her thoughts alone.</p><p>She couldn't shake just how easy it was to slip back into completing a quest. She had been on many now.</p><p>The first had been when she, Ron and Harry went down to the Underworld to get back his mother and save his father's master bolt. That had been a weird quest but Hermione wouldn't have traded it for anything although she could have done without the double-take that Hades had given when he had seen her. Her second quest had been to the Sea of Monsters to rescue Ginny with Harry and Ron while helping Draco to get the Golden Fleece. Ginny had, somehow, managed to get herself engaged to Polyphemus. Her third quest hadn't truly been a quest as much as she had fallen off a cliff and was kidnapped by somebody she had considered a brother before he made her hold the sky up with Artemis. It was stressful but she had gotten an eternal offer to join the Hunt if she so wanted to. Her fourth quest had truly been <em>her </em>quest - one that she led by herself with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.</p><p>That had been the quest that broke her - the one that had shattered her into fractured pieces that hadn't been put back together again. Ron abandoned them, running away during an attack. They got separated from Harry, attacked by Perses and taken to see Tom - who had given them a choice. Fight for him and Kronos or be put into the pits. None of them had chosen to join him and Tom had gotten that surprised look on his face that he used whenever Hermione had managed to disarm when they both lived at Camp.</p><p>She had been going on quests since she was eleven. She had been trapped in a time globe for two years. She had been beaten and bruised and <em>hurt </em>the moment that she ran away from home. She had run away from the pain of everything as soon as she had done her duty to the camp. She had tried to get away but playing the hero had always pulled her back - like the ocean's current, dragging her back out to sea with no regard of what she wanted.</p><p>Hermione let out an unsteady breath, leaning up against a tree.</p><p>She had come back though - she had come back to Camp as soon as they asked. There was something inside of her that was pushing for her to be a hero, to do something so heroic and amazing that everybody stopped and stared - that the Olympians would take notice of. Maybe, if she recovered this sword and, maybe, if she helped Fleur and Camp Beauxbatons, the strange gap in her heart would be healed and she would be whole again.</p><p>Then, there was the other thing - or other person.</p><p>Fleur, to be specific.</p><p>Hermione was certainly not expecting to be so attracted to the Praetor of Camp Beauxbatons. In hindsight, she probably should have expected it. Back when Ron was her friend, he had called her fatal flaw 'The Bisexual Crisis' due to the fact that Hermione seemed to be attracted to just about any Aphrodite camper that she saw. She should have known that she would be <em>physically </em>attracted to the daughter of the Roman equivalent of Aphrodite.</p><p>What she hadn't expected was the emotional attraction. Fleur was everything Hermione wasn't - happy, a good leader, trusted, <em>whole. </em>If Hermione were to compare Fleur to anything it would be a painting - an intricate painting that could be interpreted so many different ways with so many different layers to unravel and unpick the longer that you studied it. But Hermione...Hermione was broken glass. She was fractured and parts of her splintered off into dangerous points - dangerous to herself and to others. They couldn't be more different and yet...and yet Hermione couldn't help but be drawn closer.</p><p>Fleur was kind - treading respectfully around their conversations but not treating her like she was delicate. </p><p>Hermione sighed and shook the thoughts from her head before they truly began to cloud her judgement. She weaved through a few more trees - acutely listening to the quiet murmurs from their camp to make sure that she didn't stray too far.</p><p>"<em>You're doing it again."</em></p><p>Hermione recognised the voice instantly but refused to move - instead she stood still, rooted to the spot.</p><p>The illusion walked towards her, heavy boots moving soundlessly across the forest floor, until it was facing her. It had taken Tom's face again but, instead of the glowing amber eyes, it was his original eyes - a deep chocolate brown. </p><p>"<em>You're scared," </em>Illusion Tom told her, head cocked to the side in such a quintessential <em>Tom </em>move that Hermione almost reached out to touch him. She refrained from doing it again, trying to draw up that mask of impassiveness that she had given the Roman Senators but she just couldn't - not in the presence of Tom, even if he wasn't real.</p><p>"No I'm not," She lied," Not of you - never of you."</p><p>"<em>Liar," </em>He drawled with a cruel smile," <em>You're terrified of me - not that I blame you." </em>His eyes flickered amber and he smirked at her. "<em>Why wouldn't you be scared of me? I'm the one that killed Harry and, do you know what, Hermione? I loved it - I relished in it. And then you came in - all teary eyed and sad and you couldn't defeat me, could you?"</em></p><p>"You're dead," Hermione said, voice shaking as she refused to make eye contact," I watched you die."</p><p>He laughed, cold and hollow. "<em>No you didn't," </em>He said," <em>I killed you - I crushed your neck in my hands and threw your body to the ground. Everything you see around you is your eternal punishment - you're dead, I killed you and you failed Hermione. You failed everyone not surprising for the daughter of a Minor Goddess. You're a failure, a failure to Tom and your mother and the gods and yourself. You failed, Hermione Granger, and the world is suffering because of you."</em></p><p>"Shut up," She muttered.</p><p><em>"Oh?" </em>He crooned in her ear," <em>Do you still have some fight in you? Did I not already beat it out of you?"</em></p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Shut up! I know you're not him so shut the fuck up!"</p><p>She was still frozen to her spot, limbs shaking as the Illusion stepped forward. He was taller than her just like Tom was. He had the same smile - a tiny quirk of the corners of his mouth. He had the same hair, the same eyes, the same barely audible breaths. The same hands, the same body - the same everything.</p><p>But this wasn't <em>her </em>Tom.</p><p>"<em>He loved you, did you know that?"  </em>The Illusion said, voice deceptively silky. One of his hands moved up to cup her face and the other hand went to cup her throat - applying the slightest bit of pressure that had Hermione's voice hitching.</p><p>She had had her suspicions about Tom and his love for her. To her, they were as close to brother and sister as they could get without sharing any blood. But to him, they always something more - lovers trapped on opposite sides, the perfect whirlwind romance.</p><p>"I know what you're trying to do," Hermione said, no longer trying to keep her voice steady," It won't work - I know that you're not him and I'm not scared of you."</p><p>The Illusion or creature or whatever the <em>Hades </em>it was, just laughed and leaned forward - pressing a quick kiss to her lips before disappearing. <em>"Don't lie, Hermione - you could never lie to Tom."</em></p><p>Hermione gagged and retched. Her lips felt like they were on fire and the pit in her stomach had turned endless - churning and groaning until Hermione spat out black blood with the consistency of tar. Remnants of it stuck to the roof of her mouth and she retched again.</p><p>Tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees, grasping at her throat as if the burning of her insides were to stop if she ripped it out. </p><p>She didn't realise that she had started to Phase until she reached up to her throat but nothing happened.</p><p>The Phasing was new but, through her tears, Hermione took a moment to notice it. The Haze had always been a part of her - the guiding hand that had unlocked the moment she had gotten into her first monster fight - but the Phasing had never happened before. She stared in a mixture of awe and horror as her body continued to pant and cry as her Shade moved on its own - body translucent.</p><p>The burning off her body didn't seem to affect her shade but neither did anything else. She couldn't touch anything - not even herself - and her hands kept ghosting through everything that she attempted to pick up. She looked around in confusion, throat tightening as her body cried and she took a few steps away from it - only to feel a sharp tugging in her abdomen that had hurrying back to it.</p><p>" 'Ermione!" A voice from behind seemed to be the key that she needed for her Shade to snap back into her body.</p><p>Fleur was the one that found her lying on her side on the forest floor crying with the firewood scattered around her. She dropped to her knees instantly and pulled Hermione against her body.</p><p>"Shhh," Fleur said softly," It is okay - <em>you are okay."</em></p><p>"He's dead," Hermione managed to get out," He's dead because I failed him."</p><p>"You did no such thing," Fleur assured her - even though the daughter of Venus had no idea what she was talking about," 'Ermione, listen to me. I need you to match my breathing - can you do that? In...Out...In...Out."</p><p>Hermione didn't know how long she spent crying, cradled against Fleur's chest with sobs racking her body as she could do nothing but breathe in and out slowly in time with Fleur's slow breathing - listening to the other girl's steady heartbeat.</p><p>"Sorry," She said as she pulled away slightly," I got your shirt all wet."</p><p>"Do not be sorry," Fleur said softly, coaxing the other Demigod towards her again," You are strong but you do not 'ave to be so strong around me. You went through something 'orrific - you are allowed to 'ave bad moments."</p><p>Hermione just nodded, resting her head on Fleur's shoulder.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>She shook her head and Fleur dropped the subject without a second thought.</p><p>"Okay," The Praetor said," We do not 'ave to talk."</p><hr/><p>Hermione had a fitful rest that night - tossing and turning in her sleeping bag and only get a few hours uninterrupted sleep at a time - and, not that she knew it, Fleur kept an eye on her. There was something different about her when she rose the next day. She didn't just look tired. She looked like she was seconds away from death and, as they packed up their makeshift camp, Fleur could have sworn that parts of the girl had gone translucent before going solid again.</p><p>"We will 'ave to walk today," Louise declared, snapping Fleur out of her thoughts," Ze weazzer is too stormy to try and fly."</p><p>Fleur glanced at the Greeks - Ginny specifically - to see if they were going to argue. </p><p>They didn't - although she suspected that that was because both Ginny and Luna were too preoccupied with helping Hermione to her feet.</p><p>"What did you do?" Fleur heard Ginny murmur as Claude led the way through the thick foliage.</p><p>"I...I'm not too sure," Came Hermione's hushed response," I...Something snapped and I think that I had an out of body experience? My Shade wasn't in my body - only for a few moments. It must have taken more out of me than I thought."</p><p>Luna hummed before she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a square of Ambrosia. "You're weak," The daughter of Apollo said softly," The Ambrosia will help."</p><p>"I'm not injured," Hermione groused and Fleur's step stuttered a bit - a few seconds away from whirling around and demanding that Hermione eat it.</p><p>"Eat," Luna ordered - which was odd because her voice had taken a sharp edge that Fleur had never heard in it before," Or I'll shove it down your throat for you - do you want me to do that?"</p><p>"No," Hermione mumbled," But only a little, okay? I'll eat, like, half."</p><p>Luna nodded and broke off half of the square and pushed a little into Hermione's mouth - who dutifully ate it.</p><p>"Fleur!" Claude yelled from the front of the party," Check it out! Zis place is amazing!"</p><p>Louise - who had been just in front of the Praetor - exchanged a look before they both bolted forward. Something that was considered 'amazing' by Claude could range from something on fire to watching a flock of Pegasi do an aerial show.</p><p>But, what they found as they entered the clearing, was certainly nothing of the sort.</p><p>Amazing didn't even cover it.</p><p>They were in a little clearing, surrounded by Roman Dryads that cooed and cheered when Louise, Claude and Fleur broke through the treeline.</p><p>"Praetor Delacour," One of them said as they moved to guide Fleur to sit on a nearby rock," A pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Each of them cooed and fawned over the three Demigods, touching their muscles and playing with their hair. Fleur was guided to lay her head down on one of the Dryad's laps - who began to run her hands through the Praetor's long hair and laughing at everything that she was told. Nearby, Claude and Louise were being given the same treatment and Fleur wasn't surprised. She wasn't entirely sure what Greek Dryads were like but she knew Roman Dryads were notorious flirts and it didn't matter to them that Claude and Louise were a package deal. </p><p>The Dryads would take anything they could get and, Louise and Claude didn't seem to mind the fawning and the compliments.</p><p>The Pegasi were grazing nearby, nickering and preening under the attention and the attentive pats that the younger Dryads were giving them.</p><p>Fleur found herself relaxing. The tension left her body and she allowed herself to relax with the gentle chatter around her.</p><p>Of course, the chatter stopped instantly as soon as the Greeks burst into the clearing.</p><p>Hermione looked better than before - more healthy than the semi-dead being that she had seemed to be this morning. Perhaps the Ambrosia had been all that she needed to heal. Ginny and Luna were no longer helping her walk and her face had a healthier glow and her skin wasn't sallow and hanging from her bones anymore.</p><p>The effect that she had on the Dryads, however, was completely the opposite of the effect that she had on Fleur.</p><p>They hissed and recoiled instantly. The one that was playing with Fleur's hair had stilled their hand, tensing ever so slightly. </p><p><em>"Oh for Zeus' sake</em>," Fleur heard Ginny muttered," What is it now?"</p><p>The Dryads took in a collective breath as Hermione took a step forward.</p><p>"Cursed."</p><p>The word rippled through the ranks of nymphs and all three of the Greeks froze. </p><p>Curses weren't that common in the Roman way of life but Fleur shouldn't have been surprised that it was common for the Greeks. They seemed to just love to be the complete opposites of the Romans at any given moment of time.</p><p>"She's cursed," Another nymph murmured - staring straight at Hermione with wide eyes.</p><p>"What curse?" Hermione only seemed to be mildly intrigued - albeit a little shocked - but Fleur knew better. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew but she did.</p><p>"We dare not voice the specifics," One of the Dryads said, trembling as she spoke," But know that it has imprinted on your very soul - you and it are at one."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding. She glanced at Fleur for a moment. "I'm gonna head back that way - come find me when you're done. Can you ask them if there are any Naiad's nearby?"</p><hr/><p>"Which of you did I piss off in a past life?" Hermione muttered, staring up at the sky and shaking her fist.</p><p>She didn't expect any of them to be listening but she said it anyway. It seemed that her life had been a series of unfortunate circumstances and bad luck - ironic, really, that she was now travelling with the son of the luck goddess. She wondered, briefly, if the curse had been placed upon her before she had watched Tom defeat Kronos or after, before her mind cycled through which of the gods had placed it upon her.</p><p>Not Zeus or Poseidon or Hades - they owed too much to her.</p><p>Not Persephone either - she had seemed to have an odd fascination with Hermione when she had accompanied Harry to the River Styx so he could gain the Curse of Achilles.</p><p>Artemis was out of the question - she and the goddess had gained on odd sense of comradery after they held up the sky together - and Apollo was probably not on option either, no matter how many times Hermione told him in no uncertain terms that his haikus were terrible.</p><p>She couldn't see why Hestia or Demeter would curse her and Dionysus - known at camp as Mr D. - could barely remember her name, let alone curse her.</p><p>Hermione wasn't sure if she had ever majorly pissed off Ares or Hermes so it was unlikely it was them.</p><p>Athena had once talked about having Hermione, Harry and Ron killed so it might have been her. Depending on the curse, it could have also been Aphrodite - she had once vowed to make Hermione's love life interesting. It could have also been Hera and Hephaestus - the two gods who had outright argued against her continued existence.</p><p>Hermione sighed and reached for her water skin. She drained it an instant and tucked it back into her bag. </p><p>She wondered if the curse was that odd Phasing thing she had done as she stared down at her hands. Hermione glanced around the area, not wanting anybody around as she attempted it again - the complete separation of her body and her Shade.</p><p>Her hands were shaking as she attempted it. A part of her told her to stop it, to not attempt something so dangerous. There was a very high chance that she wouldn't be able to get back to her body and her Shade would wander around the world.</p><p>She wondered what she was supposed to do in that situation.</p><p>Was it a one way trip down to the Underworld or was she supposed to wait until her body died?</p><p>Either way, Hermione wasn't in her right mind or she was the literal embodiment of 'curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'.</p><p>She took a deep breathe, matching the way Fleur had told her to breathe yesterday.</p><p>
  <em>In.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes and focussed - the same way that she would focus when she needed to Shadow Travel.</p><p>
  <em>In.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out.</em>
</p><p>Hermione expelled the last bit of air in her lungs and opened her eyes.</p><p>Her hands were translucent and, when she stood from the floor, her body didn't move from with her.</p><p>Hermione inspected herself. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She hadn't left any body parts behind during the initial separation - Hermione wasn't even sure if she could do that - but she still couldn't touch anything - evident enough when she tried to pat her Shade only for her hand to go right through. She experimented with how far she could leave her body which was not that far at all - barely a few metres away.</p><p>She paced around her body, slightly confused at the whole 'leaving-it-behind-and-just-being-a-Shade' thing. At the very least, no god had arrived to spirit her away to the Underworld so she gathered that this was a temporary thing.</p><p>As Hermione was contemplating this, feeling more at ease than she ever had before, even as she watched as her body's breathing slowed down and her skin lost its colour, a rustle in the bushes had her whipping around. In an instant, without any prompting, she had snapped back into her body - heart thumping in her chest and blood roaring in her ears.</p><p>She was as tense as a bow string as she rose slowly and reached for the dagger at her belt. Hermione wondered briefly if it was Fleur or the others coming to tell her that the Dryads had grown bored of them and that it was time to leave but the rustling had come from opposite her - not the way that she had came.</p><p>"Who's there?!" She demanded before lowering her voice," Oh no, the gods saw me threatening to punch me." She glanced back at the bushes and cleared her throat. "Hey, listen, if you're a god then I humbly apologise from the bottom of my heart."</p><p>The rustling stopped and Hermione let out a sigh of relief before groaning when growls started up instead.</p><p>"A monster," She muttered sarcastically under her breath," A fucking monster. I would have much preferred facing the gods then another monster."</p><p>The growls tapered off slightly and a fox stepped out of the deep foliage, lips curled back to show rows of pointed teeth.</p><p>Hermione suck in a breath before swearing.</p><p>"For fuck's sake!<em>" </em>She hissed before turning on her heel," One normal day! That's all I want!"</p><hr/><p>"We need to go!"</p><p>Hermione burst into the clearing, panting and out of breath and Fleur's head was up in an instant. Claude and Louise rose to their feet in confusion. They were slow to move while Ginny and Luna were on their feet in seconds - recognising Hermione's tone and reaching for their weapons without any prompting. The Nymphs scattered as Hermione approached - whispering words like 'Cursed' under their breaths as they retreated back to their trees and bushes.</p><p>"Why?" Claude asked in confusion, head tilted to the side.</p><p>"No time for explanations - we've got approximately a minute," Hermione said to him before turning to her friends," Do you trust me?"</p><p>Luna nodded and Ginny grinned. "What do you need?"</p><p>"Luna - I need you in the trees. Ginny, we're tag teaming - I need one of your swords."</p><p>Ginny gave it to her without hesitation.</p><p>"I need you three to get the Pegasi ready," Hermione told the Romans.</p><p>"Wh-" Louise began to object but Fleur threw up her hand.</p><p>"Do as she says," She ordered," Whatever it is, we need to get out of 'ere."</p><p>"What are we facing?!" Ginny yelled as Luna scrambled up a nearby tree - bow already drawn to half strength and an unfamiliar arrow already waiting to fly. </p><p>There was no fancy orders or special manoeuvres like how the Roman trio would have organised themselves. It was just blind trust and years of battlefield experience as Claude, Louise and Fleur hurried to saddle the Pegasi properly.</p><p>"Teumessian Fox," Hermione said as she clenched her hand around her borrowed blade.</p><p>Fleur struggled to bring up the myth associated with the creature. It was clearly Greek by the way that both Ginny and Luna sucked in their breaths but Fleur came up with a loss at the actual story.</p><p>It broke through the trees a moment later and Fleur had a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>She didn't really know what she had expected from something called the 'Teumessian Fox' but she didn't expect it to be as big as it was. It towered over them all with row upon row of sharpened teeth on display as it snarled and snapped at the Demigods. Its claws dug into the dirt as it growled. It was flaming red and its pelt flickered like it was made of real fire. A pattern of grape vines moved up its arm in white fur and its tail lashed from side to side eagerly as it sized up its opponents.</p><p>Filled with the determination of somebody who definitely had no desire to die, Fleur hurried to saddle up Lavinia. She moved to Hermione's mount to do the same only to have Eurydice back away from her just as a pained yowl filled the clearing.</p><p>She whipped her head around just in time to see Luna jump down from her tree and onto her own Pegasus' back with Ginny running towards them. Fleur glanced at the monster. It was bleeding from several cuts and had multiple arrows sticking out of its back. Clearly, the Greeks knew what they were doing.</p><p>Her eyes zeroed in on Hermione, Ginny's sword in hand as she wrenched it free from where it was stuck between the creature's ribs and started to run back - only for the fox to pounce on her the moment her back was turned.</p><p>Fleur's sword was drawn before she even realised what had happened - her feet already breaking into a run to help.</p><p>Eurydice, it seemed, beat her to it. The Pegasus reared up onto her back legs and used her front ones to beat the fox back and Fleur pulled Hermione to her feet - one arm over her shoulder's to help her back to where everybody else were already taking to the skies to escape.</p><p>"Eurydice!" Hermione screamed," Come on - let's go!"</p><p>The Pegasus did not such things and Hermione attempted to break free of Fleur's grip - who muttered a few swear words in Latin.</p><p>"Come on!" She yelled," She is sacrificing 'er life for you - we need to go!"</p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly but allowed herself to be pulled onto Lavinia's back - who took off instantly. Fleur settled behind her, arms wrapped around Hermione's waist to keep them both upright.</p><p>Hermione let out an unsteady breath as Lavinia joined the other Pegasi in the sky, leaning back against Fleur and resting her head against the other girl's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stared at the flames intently, hugging her legs tighter to her body. Next to her, Ginny and Luna were curled up in sleeping bag together. It had been a relatively new arrangement for them - the sleeping with each other, not their relationship. It seemed to do them both a world of good - the nightmares seemed to have stopped being more frequent for them both and Hermione was glad for that.</p><p>In her mind's eye, she could still see the flickers of their nightmares, back when they all lived in that apartment together. It came in flashes when she looked at them sometimes, reliving the memories that haunted them so much - Ginny screaming as Charlie was torn apart, Luna watching as her siblings fell at the hands of monsters and opposing Demigods. Hermione blinked a few times to rid herself of the nightmares and continued to stare in the flames.</p><p>" 'Ermione?"</p><p>She didn't turn around as Fleur sleepily rolled out of a her sleeping bag and sat up - rubbing her eyes and yawning.</p><p>"What are you still doing up?" She asked as she made her way over to the fire.</p><p>"Thinking," Hermione replied softly," Just...thinking..."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Stuff."</p><p>"Oui, very 'elpful," Fleur drawled with a lazy smile.</p><p>"Don't be an arse," Hermione teased back - surprising both herself and Fleur at her relaxed tone.</p><p>"You should be asleep."</p><p>"I know," Hermione sighed," But I don't really want to."</p><p>"It is not 'ealthy to stay awake all the time - you barely slept yesterday night too. Why is that?"</p><p>Hermione stared into the flames. "Have you ever been in a war, Fleur?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How long has it been since Camp Beauxbatons have had to fight in a war?"</p><p>"I supposed it must 'ave been..." Fleur thought for a moment. "The last war was many years ago - it was long finished by the time I was born. Why?"</p><p>"The war was horrible," Hermione murmured, barely loud enough for the other Demigod to hear her," And, when I think back on it, it started when I was eleven. The first proper battle was when I was fifteen - that was when the target was painted on my back."</p><p>"A target?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione chuckled but it didn't hold any humour," It was the first time that Camp Hogwarts fought against Kronos. Ginny, Luna and I were some of the hardest hitters in the battle and we paid the price."</p><p>Fleur turned her head to the side in confusion and Hermione <em>decidedly did not </em>think about how cute the Praetor looked with her nose scrunched up as she mulled over Hermione's words. "What price?"</p><p>"Two months before the Battle of London we were all trapped in this weird orb thing by Kronos." She threw a stick into the fire and watched as it burned. "We were in there for two years but only two months passed for everybody else. I went in as a sixteen year old but came out eighteen."</p><p>"That is 'orrible," Fleur murmured," 'Ow did you get out?"</p><p>"Overload of power," Hermione replied," It hurt like a bitch - wouldn't recommend. We were all completely out of it for a week."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Side effect of using our abilities too often and too strong."</p><p>"What?" Fleur couldn't help the confusion that laced her voice.</p><p>"If we use it too much, the powers begin to consume us," Hermione said softly," Its godly power trapped in a mortal body. It's why we tend to die early and you guys don't. You Romans tend to fall back on the legion in battle but we fall back onto our powers."</p><p>Fleur cocked her head to the side as she tried to make sense of what she had been told. "I...I do not understand...Are you saying...?"</p><p>"It begins to consume us," Hermione sighed again," Bit by bit. Children of Hephaestus are immune to fire but it still leaves burns on their bodies, children of Athena will begin to think of nothing but strategy and they will just plan and plan and plan and they won't eat or sleep until they wither away." She sighed again and glanced over at her friends. "Take Luna - daughter of Apollo. She's sensitive to any light after being around it for so long. She'll go blind as well, if she keeps using her foresight. Luna's getting off lightly though - most children of Apollo slowly go deaf or lose their voices. And Ginny? She's sneaky but using her stealth too much causes her to keep stealing things until she's nothing better than a dragon with a horde - protecting it from everyone, even friends and family."</p><p>"That really 'appens?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said," But, look, my point is - the war was horrible and a lot of good people died. I nearly died. It screws a person up, Fleur - it fucks them up so much that they'd rather not sleep than face the nightmares."</p><p>Fleur fell silent for a moment - glancing between Hermione and the flames. "I see," She said after a few more minutes," For what it is worth, I am sorry for all that 'appened to you."</p><p>Hermione's lips quirked up into a small smile that made way for a yawn.</p><p>"You should sleep," Fleur said.</p><p>"Did we not just go through why I don't like sleeping?"</p><p>"We did," She replied," If you want, I will wake you up if you start getting restless."</p><p>Hermione glanced at her, face flickering from the amber glow of the fire, before she nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Fleur," She said," I- just, thanks."</p><hr/><p>When Hermione had woken to the next day it was to the rising of the sun and not from her own nightmares. She didn't even know if she had dreamed last night - let alone been trapped within her own memories. She felt strangely rested and was more than happy to stretch out lazily in the sunlight and wait for the others to wake up. </p><p>Her hands ghosted through her backpack when she tried to reach for it and Hermione muttered a curse. This whole 'Phasing' thing was really getting on her nerves but, at least with all of her extra energy, it didn't seem to drain her as much. But, she knew that she would have to get it under control or it would burn her up from the inside at some point. </p><p>Her Shade snapped back into her body and she pulled out a spare shirt from her bag and pulled it on - rolling her shoulders slightly when they cramped.</p><p>"Morning," She greeted when she saw Fleur blearily open her eyes from the space opposite her," You look like you slept well."</p><p>Fleur yawned and nodded. "So do you."</p><p>Hermione just nodded. "Strangely, I did sleep quite well - it's odd, I didn't really expect it."</p><p>Fleur smiled before standing and Hermione was struck with how beautiful she was. Hermione knew that she shouldn't have been surprised - Fleur was a daughter of Venus of course - but she was still shocked. The sun rising steadily behind her, made Fleur look like she had a halo and, if Hermione didn't know better, then she would have said that the other girl was a goddess rather than a mere Demigod like herself.</p><p>"You ready for today?"</p><p>"As ready as I can be," Fleur replied as she stretched. She jerked her chin to the scrap of paper that Hermione was clutching tightly. "Anything new that can 'elp us?"</p><p>"It says to trust the wind and we are," Hermione grumbled as she stared at the piece of her paper in her hand," I don't know why we aren't making any headway!"</p><p>"Me neither," Fleur groused," Do they want us to blindfold ourselves and the Pegasi and just let them take us or something?" She laughed slightly before trailing off in confusion when Hermione didn't join in. She reached out to touch the girl lightly. " 'Ermione?" She said," Are you okay?"</p><p>"Fleur..." Hermione replied before looking up and grinning," You're a genius!"</p><p>"I am?"</p><p>"Yeah, you are!"</p><p>"I am afraid that I am not following," Fleur said," Could you explain?"</p><p>"We're trusting our eyes more than the winds," Hermione said it like it was obvious," We're trusting our eyes to search out any body of water rather than letting the winds take us! So we need to-"</p><p>"-Blindfold ourselves so only the wind can make decisions!" Fleur finished - a wide grin appearing on her face.</p><p>Hermione matched her smile before rummaging to get something out of her bag. "Can you get the others up?" She asked," Feel free to kick Ginny awake or something - she's a murder to deal with."</p><p>Fleur just chuckled slightly before moving to wake up everybody. She had to dodge out of the way of a grumpy and still tired Louise's fist but soon, they were all awake.</p><p>"You are joking," Claude said as he was handed a piece of cloth.</p><p>"I wish I was," Hermione replied, handing one to Ginny," I guess we just need to make sure that we don't fall off. Gin - you down with me riding with you?"</p><p>"You could ride with me - if you like," Fleur said quickly. She flushed slightly at her rashness before covering it up," Lavinia seems to like you."</p><p>Hermione just shrugged, pulling on her bag before nodding. "Yeah - alright then."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Teumessian Fox stalked through the undergrowth, tail lashing in annoyance as it attempted to pick up a scent trail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It snarled and spat the feathers out of its mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That damned Pegasus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fox snarled again and ground its claws into the earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a twinge in its nape and it flinched - a reminder to keep searching until it killed them, until it could be free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy that had summoned it had been cruel and fitted it with a collar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hadn't smelt nice in the slightest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smelt like three of the Demigods did a few days ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They hadn't smelt nice at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tall one with the auburn hair had stunk of blood and leather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The copper boy had made the fox's nose wrinkled - drowning the creature in deception and luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other girl, the blonde one, she had smelt the worst - like unrestrained power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, the three other Demigods had smelt delicious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bright girl had smelt like the mid-morning sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red girl had smelt like thievery and hordes of golden coins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last girl though - the first one the fox had found - she had smelt the best by far, blood pumping with a curse of old - so fundamentally full of turmoil and horror that the fox lapped it up in an instant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was the one whose scent was strongest - she was the whose trail the fox was following.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The wind seemed to know what it was doing as, not even three hours later, the flock of Pegasi descended in another part of the forest. Hermione had been distracted for most of the ride - mind circling between missing her own mount and trying to ignore the odd thrill that she got from clinging onto Fleur's waist as Lavinia soared above the treetops. In fact, she was overthinking so much that she had completely missed when Lavinia had started to angle them downwards and the impact of their landing was enough to stun a small 'oof' out of her.</p><p>She removed her hands from where they were wrapped tightly around Fleur's waist and reached back to pull off her makeshift blindfold before sliding off of Lavinia's back - giving the Pegasus a pat on her side in thanks. She glanced around the area - frowning slightly when she realised that they had arrived in another dense forest. Hermione was just about to say that they should carry on before the sound of running water hit her ears.</p><p>She was running through the undergrowth before anybody could stop her.</p><p>" 'Ermione!" Fleur yelled as she ran after the girl before stumbling slightly when she caught up.</p><p>They had both broken out into a small clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall that flowed from a cliff down towards a deep lake at the foot of the cliff. All of the foliage seemed brighter than in any other part of the forest. Every flower was in bloom and the water was completely clear.</p><p>"Check it out!" Hermione exclaimed," Fleur - look!"</p><p>They both watched as the setting sun disappeared behind the waterfall - causing the water to glow brightly.</p><p>Fleur grinned. "We did it," She breathed out," We did it!" Before she could stop herself, she pulled Hermione into a tight hug before removing herself quickly when she noticed how the other Demigod stiffened. "Sorry," She said," I did not mean-"</p><p>"It's fine," Hermione said, rolling her shoulders before reaching to loop her arms around Fleur's waist and pull her back into another hug - albeit a little looser than before.</p><p>"Well, as cute as this is - I must ask you to stop."</p><p>They pulled away again and exchanged looks of confusion - both of them reaching to rest a tense hand on their weapons. They turned in sync and watched as a figure sauntered out from the waterfall - wading through the lake under the running water.</p><p>She was beautiful with thick raven hair that cascaded down her body. Her lips curved up into a smile and her ethereal crystal blue eyes glowed slightly in the light of the setting sun.</p><p>"Praetor Delacour," The Naiad greeted them both," Cursed One."</p><p>Hermione frowned slightly at the nickname but didn't speak - she would take 'Titan Slayer' over 'Cursed One' any day of the week. Instead, she bowed slightly with Fleur doing to same.</p><p>"Greetings," Fleur said," Please call me, Fleur. This is 'Ermione. We are 'ere on a quest."</p><p>"Oh," The Nymph said as she relaxed against a rock," I know. I know everything about your little quest - I know who you travel with, I know what you seek to do. It was only a matter of time before you came to seek me out."</p><p>"I see," Fleur said even though she definitely did not understand what was going on," Do we get to know your name, Nymph of the Waterfall?"</p><p>"Albunea," The Naiad replied with a small curtesy. She rose from the rock and stepped through the water with a flirty smile on her face. She capture Fleur's hand in her own and pressed a soft kiss to it - letting her lips linger a moment too long before pulling away. Fleur went a little pink at the sight and Hermione's frown deepened slightly. "I welcome you all to my waterfall - I hope that you find your stay <em>pleasurable.</em>"</p><p>"Albunea?" Fleur echoed - a blush still staining her features," As in the Tirbutine Sibyl?"</p><p>"Sibyl?" Hermione asked," What's a Sibyl?"</p><p>"A sibyl, Cursed One," Albunea said," Is a prophetess of Apollo."</p><p>Hermione scowled at being addressed as such before muttering under her breath," Great - another Oracle of Delphi. Haven't the gods had enough of putting me through stupid prophecies?" She was quiet enough for only Fleur - who smothered a small laugh - to hear her.</p><p>"Did you not guard the sulphur springs of <em>Albulae Aquae?"  </em>Fleur asked.</p><p>"I left," Was Albunea's reply - punctuated with a dainty shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"Can-Can Naiads do that?" Hermione asked.</p><p>Albunea shrugged again. "I don't know," She replied," I certainly did." She grinned as her eyes raked over Fleur's body. "Will you be staying long?"</p><p>"That depends," Fleur replied," Could you 'elp us?"</p><p>"Ooh, I can help you with <em>anything</em> you want."</p><p>Hermione scrunched her nose up in disgust - the innuendo was not lost on her. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna go and tell the others that it's safe," She said, placing her hand on Fleur's arm," Are you going to be good here alone?"</p><p>"Yeah," Fleur said," 'Urry back."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Hermione returned less than two minutes later with the other Demigods trailing behind her. Claude was staring at the clearing in awe - a wide smile on his face. Louise was doing the same - although she had schooled her features into a near-perfect mask in indifference and boredom. Luna looked slightly similar but it seemed to be less indifference and more 'this-is-a-regular-occurrence-and-I've-kind-of-had-enough'. Ginny was yawning as she led the procession of Pegasi with her - most of them slightly perturbed by being pulled along by a Demigod who didn't seem to like them all that much.</p><p>"Do you know where Gryffindor's sword is?" Fleur asked.</p><p>Albunea shrugged. "Of course."</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"Oh, Praetor," The Naiad purred, moving her hand to rub it along Fleur's arm," You already know that."</p><p>Fleur grimaced slightly and shook off the hand. "Tell us 'ow to get to it."</p><p>"I'm afraid that I can't do that," Albunea said," But just know that a great sacrifice will be needed."</p><hr/><p>After two days of waiting at the waterfall with no progress made, Fleur was surprised when Ginny and Luna asked to talk to her alone.</p><p>Claude and Louise had been sitting in front of the fire, warming themselves up by sitting close to each other. Hermione was nearby - lying down on a roll mat with her backpack pillowing her head as she stared off into the flames. </p><p>Fleur looked over at them before rising from her seat and following after Ginny and Luna.</p><p>"Gin," Hermione called out. She hadn't looked away from the flames and her voice was hoarse with exhaustion. "It wasn't your fault. Last night, about the Labyrinth."</p><p>Fleur wasn't sure what that meant but watched in confusion as Ginny nodded and sent Hermione a tight lipped smile that didn't meet her eyes. Luna nodded as well and understanding passed through all Greeks. Fleur wondered if that was what the war did to them - bonded them so tightly together that they could recognise what the others were talking about with only the smallest of details.</p><p>"Is there something you need?" She asked as they all left their makeshift encampment.</p><p>Ginny sighed softly and scaled a tree - sitting on a low hanging branch. "We need to talk to you."</p><p>"What about?" Fleur asked.</p><p>Luna sighed as well, shaking her hand in exasperation as she leaned back against the tree that Ginny was sitting in. "Hermione - or more accurately, her current mental state."</p><p>"Why? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Don't play the dumb blonde card, Praetor," Ginny said," Surprisingly, it doesn't suit you. I know that you've noticed - more so than your friends. Has she talked to you about it?"</p><p>"The war?" Fleur said.</p><p>Ginny nodded sadly as she picked a few leaves off of the branches, twirling them between her fingers before dropping them.</p><p>"She blames herself for everything that happened," Luna confessed quietly.</p><p>"Why?" Fleur asked," It was a war - it was nobody's fault."</p><p>"That's not how Hermione sees it," Luna said," She was Harry's best friend, she and Tom were like siblings, not to mention everything that happened with Katie."</p><p>"Who is Katie?" Fleur had been doing a good job at ignoring her attraction to Hermione - attempting to disguise it as worry and the occasional bit of comfort. But, by the way that Luna said this Katie's name, she gathered that the girl and Hermione had some history. Whether or not that history was romantic still remained to be seen but Fleur found herself wishing that the interaction of Katie (whoever she was) and Hermione wasn't like that in the slightest.</p><p>"The Bisexual awakening, of course," Ginny scoffed. Luna sent her a pointed look and the daughter of Hermes suddenly went sheepish. "Right, yeah, sorry - that was rude," She said," Katie - as in Katie Bell. She's the daughter of Poseidon. Long story short, when Tom and Hermione ran away from home, it was Katie who helped them. They got to Camp and she nearly died. Poseidon turned her into a tree and when we retrieved the Golden Fleece, it turned her back into a human. Hermione got a crush on her, fell of a cliff, held up the sky with Artemis and got rescued. Katie, to avoid being the child of the Prophecy, joined the Hunter's of Artemis the night before she turned sixteen."</p><p>Fleur was struck dumb for a moment - slightly overwhelmed with the amount of information that she had just received. But, she couldn't help the slight celebration that was going on in her head while she tried to analyse everything she had been told - Katie Bell was a Hunter of Artemis, sworn to remain a maiden for life.</p><p>"The point is," Luna sent another pointed look to her girlfriend," Hermione has been involved with all three of the people that the Prophecy could have been about. If anybody could have influenced them, it would have been her. She sees it that way too. Her fatal flaw is her fear of failure. She thinks that she failed them all. With Hermione it's always 'what if I had been strong enough, what if I hadn't trusted Tom so much'? She's got a bit of a saviour complex and, in her own words, she's 'broken'. Hermione is the last one standing - she is willing to take the blame for everything. It doesn't help that she craves praise - she <em>needs </em>to know that she's done well otherwise she thinks that it's all for nothing. Coupled with not knowing who her mother is - it's a dangerous combination."</p><p>"Surely she can work it out, non?" Fleur asked," I will 'elp 'er - if she wishes."</p><p>"It's not that simple," Ginny said," The only solid lead that we have is the Shadow Travelling and the fact that it's her mother. We know that it's an Underworld deity but there's so many of them that we have no idea who it could possibly be."</p><p>"What we're trying to say," Luna said," Is that you're good with her."</p><p>"I...What?!"</p><p>"As in, you treat her normally. You don't treat her like she'll continue to break at any given moment and she actually listens to your advice. I was awake a few nights back, I heard your conversation with her."</p><p>Ginny nodded along - only half listening as she continued to climb higher into the tree. Seeing that her girlfriend was distracted, Luna took a step forward and sent Fleur a knowing look. "It'll be a long road until she's fully recovered but don't worry about it. Everything will fall into place soon enough. Don't lose hope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albunea, while being extremely unhelpful into actually getting into the waterfall, had been gracious enough to let them stay for as long as they wanted - although she had made it unbearably clear that she wished for Fleur to stay with her for a while. </p><p>So, the six Demigods stayed at her waterfall, bouncing ideas off each other and theorising on what was happening back at Camp Beauxbatons. It had been a risk to leave Camp without its Praetor but it was one that Fleur hadn't minded doing if it meant that she could get this mystical sword (which she wasn't even sure actually existed) so she could somehow defeat Krum. Of course, the plan to defeat Krum was still being made and she still wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do so if they didn't manage to get that sword.</p><p>She sighed as she swiped the match against the box.</p><p>It refused to light...again.</p><p>Their temporary encampment was empty save for Fleur so she had nobody to help her.</p><p>Claude and Louise had gone off with Albunea, who had lead them off into the surrounding forest to find some more food rather than having her guests dine on the rations they had brought with them. Luna and Ginny had disappeared with only a small announcement to Hermione as to where they were going. Hermione had rolled her eyes at them before letting them go. Fleur gathered that they were going off into the woods to make out or something similar as there was a very noticeable rise in the lust between them as they stumbled off together. Hermione had also dismissed herself a few minutes before the sun had started to set, murmuring about grabbing some fire wood.</p><p>"You're doing it wrong."</p><p>Hermione dropped to her knees next to Fleur and dumped the collected firewood onto a pile on the floor. "You're being too gentle with it." She grabbed a few pieces of kindling from the ground and piled them up together with dead leaves wedged in the gaps. She smiled shyly before wrapping her hands around Fleur's, tightening her grip ever so slightly. "You're also doing it too slowly."</p><p>She moved Fleur's hand across the matchbox in a quick, practiced movement that had the match catching light in an instant before she coaxed the Praetor to drop it into a little pile of kindling. It lit up quickly and soon Hermione was adding the firewood that she had collected onto the pile until they had a proper campfire.</p><p>"My Camp burnt down once," Hermione said as she moved a stick around in the dirt," Just like yours did, it begs the question though, what changed?"</p><p>"I...I do not think that I am following," Fleur replied, head tilted to the side in a way that Hermione thought should be illegal because of how cute it was.</p><p>"Claude told me that the attacks aren't a new thing," She continued - flicking her eyes back down to the dirt," Why summon aid from us now?"</p><p>"I...I am not sure. I just...I know that we could not do this alone. Romans fight other Romans using <em>Roman ways</em> - it 'as been a stalemate for a while."</p><p>"Well then," Hermione said," Something made it personal - something forced your hand. It's strategy one-oh-one. If you get your enemy riled up enough - they're more likely to make mistakes. Lucky for your Camp that you didn't get riled up so much. They're lucky to have a Praetor like you. So, what made it so personal?"</p><p>"It was the fire," Fleur said softly - admitting it out loud for the first time," The fire, it was...it was personal."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"There was a monster attack when me and Viktor were Centurions together. To this day, I am still unsure what kind of creatures they were but, they set a massive fire to the surrounding forests of Camp. We were flying - me and 'im - and this spear came out of nowhere and knocked 'im off 'is Pegasus. 'E went flying to the ground but me and Lavinia caught 'im before 'e 'it the ground. We got back to Camp, saved almost everyone. It was that battle that got us elected as Praetors when we were fifteen."</p><p>"Louise said that you have Praetor elections every year, right?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Fleur replied, nodding," Nobody 'as ran against us ever since we were first elected."</p><p>"What happened then? To make him leave?"</p><p>"Viktor always took the Camp Motto a bit too seriously - <em>aut vincere aut mori.</em>"</p><p>Hermione cocked her head to the side and sent Fleur a sheepish smile. "You'll have to translate that for me," She chuckled," I'm Greek, remember? Latin doesn't really come easily to me."</p><p>"Oh, oui," Fleur blushed slightly," I should 'ave remembered. I means Conquer or Die - Viktor always took it to heart. The old Roman way was to conquer everything. Viktor wanted to bring that back - to conquer everything in our path and become the conquerors of the world."</p><p>"Sounds like somebody that I knew," Hermione murmured.</p><p>"Sometimes," Fleur sighed," I wonder what would 'ave 'appened if I 'ad not saved 'is life that day."</p><p>She glanced towards Hermione and was surprised when she saw the girl studying her in a way that she never had before. The intense look in her eyes was enough to have Fleur blushing slightly.</p><p>"Perhaps you and I aren't so different after all."</p><hr/><p>Viktor wondered if this mystical sword was worth the headaches he was gaining from listening to Vasil and Iskra arguing.</p><p>It was all they had seemed to do after Viktor had summoned that horrible Greek monster to track and find the group of Demigods that had started before them. At least the fox had the decency to be quiet when Viktor needed the peace while Vasil and Iskra refused to help the other do anything.</p><p>In fact a few days ago, Vasil had managed to get himself cut while they fended off an attack from a group of Cynocephali and Iskra had refused to give him the emergency first aid kit even though she was the one carrying it. Vasil had basically asked for that kind of treatment though when, earlier on the quest, he had refused to lend Iskra a dagger when she had misplaced a few of her own.</p><p>Quite frankly, both of their bickering was getting on Viktor's nerves and he massaged his temples with one hand as he slashed his sword through the foliage.</p><p>The tracks made by the fox monster were incredibly easy to follow and Viktor resigned himself to the fact that summoning a monster had been the only good thing that his companions had agreed on - although they had both argued a lot about which particular monster should have been summoned. Iskra had wanted to summon something so Roman that it would scare the Greeks away from their travelling partners so she could take them out easier while Vasil had wanted to summon a dragon - because, apparently, the Greeks had dragons for monsters.</p><p>"Enough!" Viktor ordered as they got into another near-screaming match with each other.</p><p>They were lucky that they were so loyal otherwise he would have killed them both because of all of the headaches that they had caused him.</p><p>"We rest here tonight," He said - throwing his bag onto the ground in annoyance.</p><p>Vasil and Iskra stopped arguing and returned to his side.</p><p>Viktor groaned slightly as he lowered himself to the ground - sharp rocks digging into his back. Manipulating the weather in an attempt to keep his enemies grounded was draining him and he sucked in an unsteady breath. Perhaps using his abilities so much had sapped his energy more than he expected. "Vasil," He ordered," Get the firewood. Iskra - go hunt something for dinner."</p><p>He didn't rise to help either of them - just focussed on getting comfortable on the rocky ground with his head pounding and limbs shaking slightly.</p><p>Viktor sighed deeply as he clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>The sooner they found these Demigods, the sooner he could go home and wipe out the rest of Camp Beauxbatons.</p><hr/><p>Wandering off and being assaulted by illusions of past loved ones seemed to be becoming a habit.</p><p>Hermione briefly wondered if Harry would have still appeared if she had stayed at camp and made somebody else get more firewood. Either way, all thoughts left her as her eyes locked onto his. </p><p>The reaction was instantaneous. Her heart rate accelerated, her palms became clammy and bile rose in her throat.</p><p>"I know you're not him," She said stiffly - trying not to let the panic show on her face.</p><p>Not-Harry shrugged, running a hand through his hair and Hermione's heart stuttered slightly at the familiar act. She knew that this wasn't Harry - <em>she knew it - </em>but it seemed that some deep part of her brain hadn't gotten the memo because her limbs shook as she gasped for air.</p><p>Blood started to pour from a wound on the back of Harry's neck as he spat more out of his mouth.</p><p>Hermione stumbled back in horror. Her stomach churned at the scene and no matter how many times that she reminded herself that this wasn't Harry, her reaction was the same.</p><p>"<em>I'm dead because of you," </em>His voice was hollow and cold - nothing like the happy boy that she had met when they were eleven," <em>Why didn't you get there sooner? Why didn't you save me?"<br/></em></p><p>"You're not Harry!" Hermione spat - limbs trembling at she refused to meet his eyes.</p><p><em>"Does it matter?"</em>  The illusion drawled as more blood stains appeared over its body - making Hermione feel sick to the stomach. <em>"Either way you still failed. You failed Harry, you failed to save Tom. This world is just all in your head - to distract you from your failure. No wonder you never found out who your mother is - who would want to claim a failure like you?"</em></p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath as Not-Harry stepped forward. She moved back a bit - an instinctive reaction that she loathed because all too soon she found herself back into a tree with Not-Harry slowly advancing on her.</p><p>
  <em>"You couldn't save Harry, you couldn't save Tom - he beat you into the ground and choked the life out of you - didn't he? Do you not remember properly, the night that you failed everyone? Bellatrix carved your arm up on the steps of the Tower, didn't she? Do you remember that, Hermione Granger?"</em>
</p><p>He took a step closer.</p><p>Hermione couldn't take another step back.</p><p>"Shut up," She hissed, voice shaking as she tried to refute his claims," Shut up!"</p><p><em>"Why?" </em>Not-Harry drawled," <em>It's true, isn't it? She carved up your arm and you <strong>screamed </strong>and <strong>screamed </strong>and <strong>screamed</strong>. That blade of hers burned you inside-out, didn't it? You were burning when you burst into the throne room, weren't you? You were so weak when Tom killed you. You let him kill you, didn't you?"</em></p><p>"Shut up," She said again.</p><p>"<em>Or what?" </em> Not-Harry replied," <em>You can do nothing - you know when I am about to appear, you know all of this but you still come to see me. Are you a masochist, Hermione? Is that what this is?"</em> He studied her for a moment, not realising the tight grip that Hermione had on the hilt of her dagger. <em>"You're scared of me, of Tom, of your own failure, of-"</em></p><p>He didn't get to finish because Hermione's hand flashed out with her blade.</p><p>Not-Harry sucked in a harsh breath and stepped back hurriedly - barely missing being hit by the Stygian Iron.</p><p>They both stared at the blade in Hermione's hand - him in annoyance, with his lip curled back into a snarl that marred Not-Harry's otherwise handsome face, and Hermione in confusion, her mind connecting ideas at rapid speeds.</p><p>Perhaps illusions were able to be banished just like Shades could.</p><p><em>"I will see you again very soon," </em>Not-Harry sneered, eyes flicking to Hermione for a moment before turning his attention back to the blade in her hand," <em>Make no mistake about that."</em></p><p>He flickered out of existence and Hermione sagged against the tree, falling to her knees.</p><p>She didn't know how long she was sat there, numb to the world as she took several short and sharp breaths.</p><p>" 'Ermione?" Fleur called out as she broke through the treeline," You 'ave been gone- Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Fleur gave her a look and Hermione changed her answer.</p><p>"No - not really."</p><p>Fleur sat next to her without any hesitation, reaching out to lightly touch Hermione's hand. When the other Demigod didn't push her away, she shuffled a little closer and laced their fingers together.</p><p>"Was it more memories?" She asked softly.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure what they are - just...they look like Harry and Tom." Her voice cracked slightly.</p><p>"Is that what is wrong?"</p><p>"They say things...about my failure..."</p><p>Confusion clouded Fleur's face. "What failure?"</p><p>"I failed them - I failed them both."</p><p>"I do not think that you failed anyone," Fleur said earnestly," You saved them all."</p><p>"I know," Hermione replied as she leaned into the other Demigod's side," <em>I know that - </em>but..."</p><p>"But you still worry about what would 'ave 'appened if you failed," Fleur finished.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"But you did not fail them though," She continued," You just need to remind yourself of that - you did not fail anyone so you should not be scared of what did not 'appen. When we return to Camp Beauxbatons, in New Rome, I know a legacy of Apollo who is therapist - I could introduce you, if you would like."</p><p>Hermione just nodded slowly and took a few steadying breaths.</p><p>"Will they come back?" Fleur asked softly," Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"No..." Hermione said softly as she buried her head in Fleur's shoulder and stared at the dagger that was still in her hands," But I think that I know how to beat it."</p><p>" 'Ow?"</p><p>"Ever heard of the phrase kill your demons?" She replied," Yeah - that's exactly what I'm going to do."</p><hr/><p>Fleur took first watch that night and sat wrapped in blankets in front of the fire.</p><p>Ginny and Luna was lying nearby - wrapped up in each other even as they slept. Louise and Claude were also sleeping. They slept with their backs to each other and pressed up together so that even if one of them moved away, the other would wake up. </p><p>It was Hermione though, that Fleur was watching. She was laying a little way away from everybody else but just close enough that Fleur could hear the small whimpers that the girl was making as she slept. She was writhing around on her roll mat before bolting upright, a scream clawing its way out of her throat.</p><p>Fleur jolted and stood quickly - already making her way over to where Hermione was still screaming but faltered in her step when the girl waved her away. Hermione swallowed thickly, patting her body and shaking off whatever memories that were lingering in her mind. She glanced over at Fleur before raking a hand through her hair and sighing," Can I sit with you until your watch finishes?"</p><p>Fleur nodded. "Why do you not wake up your friends?" She asked," They would comfort you if you asked."</p><p>"Because they're getting better," Hermione said," And I don't want to remind them that I'm not - it wouldn't be fair. Ginny and Luna draw their strength from each other - it would be rude to infringe on their dynamic. They've earned it after everything they've been through."</p><p>"I see." Fleur glanced over at Ginny and Luna's sleeping forms. They were huddled up together so closely that she could scarcely tell where one body ended and the other began. She also glanced over at Claude and Louise. The two couples couldn't be more different. Claude and Louise argued like cat and dog but protected each other's backs like they were scared to lose each other. Ginny and Luna on the other hand were like a pair of wolves - loyal and caring about each other to a fault but dangerous all the same. They complemented each other perfectly and, in a strange way, so did Claude and Louise.</p><p>When Fleur was younger, she had hated the abilities that she had inherited from her mother. To her, it didn't seem like Venus had many good abilities but each of her new siblings had sworn up and down that she was truly blessed by their mother to have inherited her ability to influence and feel the love around her. So, whenever she looked over at Claude and Louise all she could see was the complete and utter love that they held for each other. In other couples she had seen, one person loved the other more but, with them, it was no such thing. It was complete and utter dedication to each other - even if they did fight more than they flirted. At first, it had started out as lust on Claude's side and hatred on Louise's but, over time as they spent more of their days together, it had evolved into the love that they no held for each other.</p><p>When she looked over at Ginny and Luna, it was the same. Of course, she didn't know the story of how they got together but Luna and Ginny's love was just as powerful as Claude and Louise's.</p><p>"Come 'ere."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You do not want their comfort because they are close to you," She said simply," You are used to being the person that they all lean on - that is why you do not want to bother them."</p><p>"That's quite perceptive," Hermione said," But I don't see what this has to do with me and you."</p><p>Fleur flashed her a smile. "You are close to them," She said again," So, if you do not want to take their comfort because of it then, per'aps you will take mine."</p><p>"I can't do that," Hermione replied," As you said, we aren't close - it wouldn't be right."</p><p>"Not everything is as clear as right or wrong, 'Ermione," Fleur said," This is one of those things. If you need comfort but do not want to bother your friends then let me 'elp. You are doing me a favour by uprooting your life to 'elp me and my Camp. At least let me do this - for you, please."</p><p>Hermione still looked a little bit anxious and Fleur smiled softly - opening up her arms.</p><p>" 'Ermione - come 'ere. I will not take no for an answer."</p><p>Hermione sighed and shuffled a bit closer before being guided to lay on her side with her head in Fleur's lap. Try as she might to stay awake, she just couldn't. Her eyelids slid closed within seconds of Fleur's hands playing with her hair.</p><p>Her last conscious thought before she was lulled to sleep was just how good Fleur's singing was as the other girl murmured a song in Latin under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Fleur watched as Hermione and Ginny stood next to each other.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Louise and Claude were by her side, both of them wearing twin looks of confusion. Luna was sat in a tree overlooking both of the other Greeks. She was using a knife to whittle down a stick that she had found and was humming a song under her breath as her friends squabbled.</p><p>"Hermione," Ginny said, gripping the older girl tightly by the upper arms," Are you sure?"</p><p>"What are we defining 'sure' as?" Hermione replied," As in, am I sure that this won't end terribly? No. Am I sure that we're running out of ideas and this is probably the only thing that we can do? Yes."</p><p>Ginny gave her a long, withering look before throwing her hands up into the air in annoyance. "That's it!" She exclaimed," I'm done! I'm so done!"</p><p>Hermione gave her a sheepish smile. "I've heard that before."</p><p>Ginny sighed, shaking her head in exasperation before looking up at her girlfriend, who was still sitting in a tree. "And what about you?" She asked," Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"I know that it's not my choice," Luna replied with a shrug.</p><p>Ginny sighed again. "Fine," She said eventually," Open the stupid locket."</p><p>Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She placed the locket onto the ground and raised her hand above it. "Before I do this," She said," You guys might want to back up a bit - I have no idea what happens when I open it."</p><p>Fleur tugged both Louise and Claude back a few paces.</p><p>Luna shifted slightly, pulling her bow arm taunt as Ginny awkwardly reached for one of the swords on her back.</p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly before reciting something in Ancient Greek.</p><p>Fleur didn't understand at all but she didn't have time to dwell on it.</p><p>The top of the locket popped open and a cloud of smoke drifted out of it. It warped and contorted until it moulded itself into the figure of a man.</p><p>"Whoa," The figure said, cracking his back and rolling his shoulders," You have no idea how boring Tartarus gets! Wow, it is good to be back." He glanced around at the surrounding Demigods and grinned like a wolf before suddenly going serious. "I see that my presence is needed. Come forward, half-bloods, let me hear of your trials and perhaps I will grant you a boon."</p><p>Fleur took in the figure in front of her as silence descended on the Demigods. The Shade was older than she thought she would be although he was still quite young by Roman Demigod standards. He seemed to have died around the same age that that Bill boy was - mid-twenties or a little younger. His hair was a glowing silver colour and his eyes were a few shades darker. He was unarmed and dressed in armour so old that it was probably no longer made.</p><p>Louise stepped forward boldly. Her hand was rested on the pommel of her sword and her shoulders were squared as she considered the fragment of a Shade in front of her. "I am Louise Allard," She proclaimed," Ze daughter of Mars."</p><p>"Yes," Slytherin chuckled," I know who you are."</p><p>"Ah," Louise looked taken aback for a moment before she swallowed thickly and puffed out her chest," I see. Zis shall be easy zen. My trials-"</p><p>"-Are not good enough," Slytherin shrugged - amusement lighting up his eyes.</p><p>Louise looked a little bit put out for a moment as she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. Claude gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before stepping forward.</p><p>"I am-"</p><p>"I'm going to cut you off right there - any of your trials in life won't be good enough either," Slytherin laughed before turning to grin at Fleur," What about you - Praetor Delacour, was it? I killed scores of Roman Demigods during my time in the living realm. I hold no love for people like you. Do you want to have a go? Tell me all about your bravery and the trials that you've been through?"</p><p>"Leave her alone," Hermione hissed, stepping forward with a scowl on her face until she was side by side with Fleur.</p><p>"Ooh," Slytherin drawled, eyes lighting up in amusement as he flicked his gaze between them," I have heard all about you. You have gained so many names in your short life, it's a wonder that Hera hasn't found out who you are yet - Cursed One, Wielder of Shades, Champion of the Minor Demigods, Titan Slayer."</p><p>"Good," Hermione replied," Then you know what happens when somebody tests my patience."</p><p>Slytherin just chuckled. "I've only ever met one of your kind before - Demigods of your lineage, I mean. You lot are unnaturally gifted - cursed, but gifted all the same, odd considering how little your mother's domain actually is." He tilted his head to the side to study her before giving her a wicked grin. "Miss Granger is already going through a trial," He proclaimed loudly," You know what I'm talking about, right?"</p><p>Hermione nodded stiffly.</p><p>"Excellent," He clapped his hands together before turning to the other Demigods," Well then, there you go. Either call me when she dies and I'll work out a trial for one of you guys or, on the off chance that she survives - summon me back."</p><p>As soon as he had disappeared into a puff of smoke, Ginny whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What in the <em>Hades </em>is he talking about?!"</p><p>Hermione looked around nervously and quickly took a few steps back to create some distance between her and her friend. "Well...It's complicated?"</p><p>Ginny stopped moving her forward and flashed Hermione a glare before softening with a small sigh. "How complicated are we talking? Like, holding up the sky again complicated? Or high jacking Malfoy's quest kind of complicated?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Hermione chuckled humourlessly as she rubbed the back of her neck," I reckon it's a mixture of befriending a goddess complicated and visiting the Styx to watch your best friend gain the Curse of Achilles complicated."</p><p>Ginny nodded once.</p><p>Louise quirked an eyebrow. "Am I ze only one zat does not understand what she just said? What does zat even mean?"</p><p>"It means that I know what I need to do," Hermione said. She looked over at Ginny and Luna. "Stay here," She told them," Make sure that the perimeter is secure - we haven't had a monster attack in a while. I don't think that we'll have to wait much longer." They nodded and she looked at Fleur. "Do you want to come with me? I'd like it if you did..." Her face went red suddenly and her words came out like a flood. "Only to carry my dead body back, you know? Or to see me live - I'm not really picky."</p><p>Fleur smothered a laugh as she smiled. "Of course."</p><hr/><p>"You know," Hermione said as they trekked a considerable distance away from the waterfall," A few weeks back I wouldn't have cared if I'd died. I wasn't suicidal or anything but, if a car came towards me, I don't think that I would step out of the way. Do you understand, or am I rambling again?"</p><p>"Non..." Fleur couldn't help the ball of anxiety in her stomach at the thought of Hermione's death. "I understand." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stepped forward uncertainly and reached for Hermione's hand, pulling her back slightly. "But, please, do not talk of your death like that - it is...I mean, you are..." She didn't finish - glancing away and clearing her throat.</p><p>She looked at Hermione for a second - who was staring at their joined hands. Fleur noticed the way that Hermione's throat bobbed as she swallowed before nodding once.</p><p>"I understand and I'll try not to mention it again."</p><p>They continued walking and Fleur was acutely aware of the fact that they were still holding hands.</p><p>Hermione stopped suddenly and pulled out her dagger from her sheath. She pulled her hand away from Fleur's - who sighed almost inaudibly in annoyance at the loss of contact. Fleur almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the other Demigod slice the tip of her finger open with her blade.</p><p>"In accordance to the old rites and in lieu of a black furred animal, I offer up my own blood in sacrifice to the deity of the Underworld who sired me," Hermione said - letting her blood drop onto the floor. She didn't say anything else until the blood disappeared from the soil that it had fallen upon - with Fleur sucking in a sharp breath as Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "Right - er, didn't really expect that to work. So, er, yeah, alright then. Hi Mum, er, Hermione here - but you knew that of course. Listen the reason for my sacrifice is...I'm kind of asking for protection? Or, you know, whatever you can do. Er, yeah. Anything at all will be appreciated - glad that we, er, had this talk - I guess?"</p><p>She glanced over at Fleur - whose brow was furrowed slightly.</p><p>"Can you tell that was my first time doing that?"</p><p>Fleur cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose. "You think it will work?"</p><p>"Honestly?" Hermione asked," No idea but, I've had enough of running away from this all. Hey - how do you guys do your sacrifices now?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like, back home our sacrifices have changed from animal sacrifices to burning food in a fire but, of course, the old rites work better than the new ones. What do you Romans do?"</p><p>"Libations," Fleur replied," Although the Augurs like to sacrifice stuffed animals."</p><p>"Oh, cool - does your Mum have a specific drink she likes?"</p><p>"Wine," Fleur replied, taking a small flask from where it was clipped onto her belt.</p><p>"Are there any specific words you have to say when offering a libation?"</p><p>"Non," Fleur replied," Just addressing 'er as Lady Venus...Why?"</p><p>Hermione gave her a sheepish smile before snatching the flask and pouring a small amount onto the ground. "For Lady Venus," She said as she watched it disappear from the dirt," Right - so Lady Venus...you don't know who I am and you certainly don't have to listen but I kind of have Fleur here with me, your daughter, and I may die in the next hour so if you could please make sure my death doesn't mentally scar her then you'll have my eternal thanks. Right - yeah. That's er- that's it."</p><p>Fleur fixed her with an amused gaze as she took back the flask. "You did not 'ave to do that."</p><p>Hermione shrugged and let a wry grin appear on her face. "I couldn't have you traumatised by my untimely death now could I?"</p><p>Fleur's amused look slipped from her face. "You are not going to die."</p><p>"I mean, I'll try not to," Hermione joked before frowning," Gods, you'd think that my death would feel me with more dread?"</p><p>"You are not going to die," Fleur said again," I will not let you."</p><p>Hermione's lips quirked upwards. She opened her mouth to reply before she stilled. "Game time," She said," Don't interfere, okay? No matter what."</p><p>Fleur frowned. "I will not let you die."</p><p>"That's reassuring," Hermione gave her a dopey smile that had Fleur's cheeks turning pink.</p><p><em>"Reassuring? Yes. Practical? I think not," </em>A voice said and Fleur turned to look at the approaching spectres.</p><p>Hermione glanced between them in shock. "You can see them?!" She demanded.</p><p>"Oui?" Fleur replied," Why would I not be able to see them?"</p><p>"Well..." Hermione said," It's complicated? Can I tell you later?"</p><p>"Of course," Fleur said," Whatever makes you comfortable."</p><p>One of the figures - Fleur wasn't sure who - made a face. "<em>As touching as all this is we've received word that Miss Granger is ready to face her problems head on rather than running away from them."</em></p><p>The figure speaking was the shorter of the two. He had a boyish face and messy black hair. His eyes glowed green and, in another life, Fleur gathered that his smile would be genuine rather than malicious. The other figure was taller. He had black hair as well but his eyes were dark and his smile was more cruel than the other boy's.</p><p>"Fleur," Hermione said," Meet Harry and Tom or, I suppose, Not-Harry and Not-Tom." She turned to them. "This is a far cry from the taunting you did earlier," She said," What happened to 'you're a failure'?!"</p><p>Not-Tom shrugged and angled his head to the side. He looked at her from under his lashes. "<em>We have no need for that now. We just needed to goad you into attacking us head on - how else would you gain the Gift of Fear without having a little one-on-one time with your worst fears?"</em></p><p>If Fleur didn't know better then she would have said that Hermione was a little blasé about her possible death. But, thankfully, Fleur did know better and under Hermione's indifferent exterior, she knew that the girl was secretly terrified.</p><p>"Alright then," Hermione said softly," Is this like a free for all where I get attacked at the same time or are we going to have a clean fight?"</p><p>Not-Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. <em>"You could die," </em>He said.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes," She said," I've made peace with that. If I die then I die-"</p><p>Fleur made a pained noise from behind her.</p><p>"- But I'm definitely taking one of you little shits with me. So, I ask again - am I going to fight both of you at the same time or one at a time?"</p><p>Not-Tom gave her a look, confusion clouding his features. "<em>Why are you not scared of us?"</em></p><p>"Scared?" Hermione echoed," Oh, I'm fucking terrified. It's just," She stepped forward and lowered her voice," I don't think that I put much stock in fear nowadays. Perhaps it is you who should be scared." Her laugh was humourless and her eyes were hard. "I am the Titan Slayer after all."</p><p>Fleur couldn't help but watch the exchange in both interest and horror. It was clear as day to her that Hermione the Survivor was much different than Hermione the Titan Slayer and now, as she watched, it was even clearer that it was the Titan Slayer who stood protectively in front of her. There was almost no trace of Hermione the Survivor, no trace of the girl that joked around with her friends, the girl that always made sure that Fleur got more rations than her, the girl that screamed in her sleep until Fleur - unbeknownst to Hermione - reached out to take her hand or held her body close, whispering in a mixture of Latin and French.</p><p>The girl standing in front of her was Hermione the Titan Slayer. The girl who was battle hardened and a war hero, the girl who had banished two Titans back to Tartarus, the girl who had lost so many but kept going.</p><p>This was the girl that stood tall in the face of her worst fears - of the two illusions that held the faces of her best friends.</p><p>This was the girl who was out for blood and, if she had to die to get it, then she would die.</p><hr/><p class="q-text qu-display--block">It seemed that the illusions held the same battle tactics as their dead counterparts, Hermione surmised, as instinct had her ducking to avoid an overhead swing from Not-Harry's sword. He swung again and again and, every time, Hermione dodged. That was her only saving grace, she supposed as she intercepted another swing with the flat of her blade. </p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Harry had never been able to beat Hermione in a fight.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">She dodged another strike - twisting so she could kick Not-Harry in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she easily began to press her advantage. She rained hits down onto him - dagger abandoned as she punched him in the face, again and again and again. She had no need for the Haze to get the job done - at least with Not-Harry.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Blood streamed down his hand as her fist made contact with his nose. He went sprawling to the ground and Hermione stepped towards him. She picked up her dagger from where it had been thrown to the ground and advanced quickly.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">Not=Harry stared at her from where he was lying on the ground. "<em>Don't kill me," </em>He simpered," <em>Hermione, please - please! It's me! It's me!" </em></p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">She almost stopped. She almost looked past him and saw Harry - <em>her Harry. </em></p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">But she kept moving. She crouched next to him. A sad smile was on her face. She looked him up and down for any hint of remembrance, any hint of Harry Potter. She found none. But, even knowing that he was not her Harry, watching him die was almost as bad as watching it the first time. She nodded once and glanced away briefly as she pressed her knife into Not-Harry's chest. Her heart twisted uncomfortably but, even as it did so, an invisible weight disappeared from her shoulders.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">She rose back onto her feet, panting hard and completely unaware of her surroundings as she watched Not-Harry save - along with the face of her best friend.</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">"Ermione!"</p><p class="q-text qu-display--block">The sound of Fleur's panicked voice was what kept Hermione alive - blood pounding in her ears as she rolled away a fraction of a second before Not-Tom's curved blade cleaved her head off.</p><p>The Haze took hold before she could fight it off. Memories flashed in her mind before she could stop it and she felt herself take a step back as somebody else took control of her body. It didn't take much for Hermione to work out who it was - her repertoire of Shades had always cycled through each other, even if she hadn't realised it before.</p><p>The memories were more clear than previously as Hermione felt her body weave and twist in response to whatever Not-Tom was doing. </p><p>
  <em>Living in Phthia, hearing a prophecy, leaving for Scyros, pretending to be a woman, fighting in a war, a friend stealing armour and getting himself killed.</em>
</p><p>Hermione recognised the friend as Patroclus and instantly knew who had taken control of her body.</p><p>Her blade arm came up to block a hit and her other hand jutted out to elbow Not-Tom in the face. Unlike Not-Harry, he didn't stumble back. He didn't even flinch. If anything, his strikes came down upon her heavier than before and Hermione staggered back. Her arm came up to protect her face when he swung at her again.</p><p>A pained cry ripped from her throat as the Shade guiding her pushed her to stand back on her feet and grab her dagger.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut at Not-Tom's fist collided with her face. Black spots appeared in her vision as she spat out blood. Her lips curled in annoyance as he hit her again. Her eyes met Fleur's - who looked like she was doing everything in her power not to run forward and break up the fight.</p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly and she kicked out - one foot nearly hitting Not-Tom in the stomach. He stumbled back to avoid it and it gave Hermione the opening that she needed to roll back onto her feet - light and keeping her weight on the tips of her toes. The external force took a step back in her mind, as if satisfied, as she ducked and defended herself with energy that she wasn't sure she had. Her leg swept outwards and Not-Tom came tumbling down. </p><p>She was on him in seconds. Her dagger was at his neck as she let out a harsh breath.</p><p>Not-Tom smiled up at her - malicious and suspiciously like a predator. "<em>He fantasised about this." </em>He crooned and Hermione felt her body go rigid," <em>Did you know this? You, panting on top of him although the circumstance were quite different. He loved you - but you already knew that."</em></p><p>Hermione couldn't move - her spine stiffening as she stared down at Not-Tom, who looked suspiciously like Tom, <em>her Tom. </em>She didn't have time to react before he grabbed at her neck and brushed his lips against hers. </p><p>The dagger came down quickly and Not-Tom gave her a crooked grin before his body disappeared.</p><p>The blood roared in her ears as Hermione doubled over - coughing up black tar. It got stuck in her throat as she heaved on the ground, body trembling as Fleur came running towards her. She whispered soothing words in Hermione's ears as she rubbed her back in circles.</p><p>"Well, well, well," Slytherin's Shade drawled from where he was leaning against a tree, clapping slowly," I certainly didn't expect you to survive that. The last person who was blessed by Phobos succumbed to their fears."</p><p>"Phobos?" Hermione said through bouts of coughing up the black tar as she took a suspicious amount of comfort from Fleur's continued presence," I should have known that he thought that was a blessing."</p><p>"It is now," Slytherin said simply," You'll see. Now - what is it that you want to know? Your trial was passed - you get to ask me a question, lucky you."</p><p>Hermione exchanged a look with Fleur. "How do we get the sword?"</p><p>Slytherin shrugged. "I'm afraid that I don't know." He smirked before plucking an imaginary piece of lint from his clothes. "But, I can tell you that you need to do something that your friend Katie can't do." He winked at the both of them before disappearing.</p><p>"Something that Katie cannot do?" Fleur echoed in confusion. She helped Hermione to stand and wiped off the remaining tar from her mouth - giving her a quick once over before lacing their fingers together.</p><p>Hermione smiled softly before frowning as she mulled over Slytherin's words." Daughter of Poseidon - what can't she do? Go on a plane? She's a hunter so she's basically immortal...She can't drown but I don't-"</p><p>A rustle in the bushes drew Fleur's attention away. She stepped forward slightly, dropping Hermione's hand before hurriedly moving back.</p><p>"I think the gods are trying to tell us that they hate us," Hermione said.</p><p>Fleur was inclined to agree.</p><p>The fox that had attacked them previously stepped out from the undergrowth. It look more dishevelled than before with tufts of fur missing and blood speckling its otherwise perfect pelt. Fleur backed up a few more steps, hand reaching for her sword.</p><p>She didn't get a chance to use it though because Hermione grabbed her hand - looking more free than Fleur had ever seen her - before taking off into the undergrowth.</p><hr/><p>"They're a mess," Pansy commented as she rested on one of the seats in the Colosseum. Her head was in Blaise's lap and her legs were kicked up on another one of the seats.</p><p>Below them, were the combined forces of Camp Beauxbatons and Camp Hogwarts. They had spent most of the morning practicing Roman battle formations and it had been a huge learning curve for everybody. The Romans had tried to order around the Greeks with little regard of how their system worked. If the Hogwarts Demigods were to fight in formation it was always the Phalanx manoeuvre - something that had been made brutally clear by Draco Malfoy when he had almost skewered one of the Centurions. </p><p>That had caused them to choose to change the activity. Now, as Blaise and Pansy watched the training, it was the Greeks that were training the Romans - not in battle strategy but rather in regards to their powers. Neither Blaise or Pansy were needed as there were no Roman Demigods of the corresponding god.</p><p>"They're Roman," Blaise reminded her," They're not used to using their powers."</p><p>"Wouldn't that be nice?" Pansy replied through clenched teeth.</p><p>"What's with you today?" Blaise asked as he continued to thread his hands through her hair," You've been pissy ever since this whole training thing began. What's going on?"</p><p>Pansy sighed, closing her eyes briefly, before speaking again. "It's just..." She said," It's just, everybody is arguing with each other like they don't understand the threat. What's to stop Krum and his merry band of misfits from attacking our camp? It's stupid - everybody's acting like idiots. Ten Drachma says that if Hermione was here then Draco wouldn't have stepped out of line."</p><p>"Ah," Blaise said," So that's what this is about."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"This is about Hermione - you miss her."</p><p>Pansy scoffed. "I don't miss her!" She said," I just..."</p><p>"Miss her."</p><p>"So help me gods, Blaise!" She said, sitting up and lightly smacking her boyfriend on the shoulder," I don't miss her! I just..." She sighed and eased herself back down with her head on Blaise's lap. "I just want to know if she's okay."</p><p>"She will be," Blaise replied," She's Hermione's Granger, remember? Demigod extraordinaire and the queen of winning against shitty odds. Besides, she's got Luna and Ginny with her - they fought Kronos' army almost singlehandedly. At this point, it would take all of the gods to take them down."</p><hr/><p>When they broke into the clearing that housed the waterfall, both Hermione and Fleur was panting raggedly.</p><p>"Praetor Delacour," Albunea trilled as soon as she saw them," Perhaps-"</p><p>"Shut up Albunea!" Fleur hissed as she ran past.</p><p>"We need to drown!" Hermione announced to the group as she skidded to a stop in front of the campfire.</p><p>"What?" Claude said - laughing slightly at what Hermione had just said.</p><p>"What is the one thing Katie can't do?" She said to the other two Greek Demigods.</p><p>"Have a sense of humour?" Ginny offered up.</p><p>"Eat chili peppers?" Luna added.</p><p>"Shut up," Hermione said with a small exasperated laugh," Drown - Katie can't drown but we need to - okay?"</p><p>"Fleur, are you really going along wiz zis?" Louise asked, standing from her seat," I mean, ze Greeks are obviously crazy and everyzing but we are not. Are you really telling us to drown ourselves?"</p><p>"Oui - that is exactly what I am saying."</p><p>"Zis crush is getting out of 'and," She muttered.</p><p>"Shut up Louise," Fleur hissed back - face turning red.</p><p>"Alright ladies," Claude stepped between them," Break it up. Fleur, you know zat she is right and Lulu, if Fleur zinks zat we should drown ourselves zen I zink zat we should. Eizzer way we escape whatever is coming to kill us."</p><p>"Right..." Hermione said," Who wants to go first?"</p><p>Ginny sighed deeply before raising her hand. She took a step forward before whirling around - grabbing Luna by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together. "If I'm gonna drown then the least I deserve is a goodbye kiss," She murmured as they broke apart before throwing her shirt off and diving into the water.</p><p>Luna - a little dazed - smiled softly before following Ginny without anymore prompting.</p><p>Hermione sighed and shook her head. "D'you know," She said to the still gaping Romans," The last time that I dived into any body of water was when I fell off a cliff? Gods, that was a weird year - I had to hold the sky up after that." She grinned at their shocked faces before shrugging. "This feels just like old times." Hermione gave them a mock salute before diving in after her friends.</p><p>"It is official," Claude said in a mixture of horror and awe," Ze Greek's 'ave no fear! I love zem!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Fleur woke up after unceremoniously drowning herself in a waterfall, it was to the shocking realisation that she was, in fact, not dead.</p><p>"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Hermione teased as she stood over the other Demigod.</p><p>Fleur groaned - although her lips quirked upwards into a smile. "Shut up 'Ermione," She said before taking the girl's hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "Where are we anyway?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "No idea," She replied," You're the last one to wake up."</p><p>Fleur glanced around the area. Claude was soothingly rubbing Louise's back as she coughed up water while Luna and Ginny had both shed their shirts and were currently wringing the pieces of fabric out. </p><p>The place they were in was empty except for them.</p><p>"Look who is up," Claude said when he caught sight of her. He grinned and leaned closer - giving her a conspiratorial wink that even Louise grinned at," 'Ermione 'ad to do CPR on you - lip lock and everyzing."</p><p>Fleur cleared her throat and tried to ignore the way that her face heated up. She spared a glance over to Hermione - who was grinning and clapping Luna and Ginny on the back like drowning themselves was a weekly occurrence.</p><p>"For <em>Zeus' sake," </em>Ginny said with her own grin," You're completely batshit, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione just shrugged. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"</p><p>"Barely," Ginny scoffed.</p><p>"Leave her alone," Luna chided lightly as she bumped shoulders with her girlfriend good-naturedly.</p><p>"Fine," Ginny groused as she flicked some water at Luna - who laughed loudly and leaned forward for a kiss.</p><p>Hermione laughed, throwing her head back and Fleur was momentarily star struck - completely incapable of doing anything but stare at the way that Hermione's wet clothes clung to her body, watching how carefree she looked in that moment. Fleur's mind short circuited when she watched as Hermione peeled off her shirt - rivulets of water running down her toned body as she flexed her arms while she wrung out the fabric.</p><p>Fleur only snapped out of it when the figure of a woman appeared in the doorway. She wasn't the only one that jumped but she was glad that everybody else was preoccupied with their own shock and hadn't noticed the way that Fleur had been staring - or the blush that stained her cheeks when Hermione stepped back into line with her and looped an arm around her waist.</p><p>"Hello Demigods," The hologram said," I am Rowena Ravenclaw and I welcome you all to the Armoury."</p><p>"She's not real," Hermione said softly," It's not a Shade like Slytherin was - I think that it must run on some form of electricity."</p><p>Fleur didn't ask how her companion knew that this wasn't a ghost. She had long since learnt that if Ginny and Luna didn't question what Hermione said then there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>Speaking of Luna, the daughter of Apollo cocked her head to the side and studied the apparition. "Interesting technology," She commented absentmindedly," Considering the fact that it wouldn't have been developed until hundreds of years after when we theorise the Founders were alive."</p><p>"I hope that you all find your stay most welcoming. Please, explore, suit up and meet in the Mess Hall in two and a half hours. May your godly lineage prove true and may they bless your paths." With that, the hologram disappeared and the doors to the next room opened without prompting.</p><p>The group was silence for a moment - digesting the information that they had just received.</p><p>"I will take Lulu." Claude was the one that broke the silence as he tugged the daughter of Mars towards him and took a quick glance at the way Hermione's arm was still wrapped around Fleur's waist.</p><p>Louise pulled away and sneered at him. "I 'ate you," She said although her words held no real malice.</p><p>Claude grinned at her. "No you don't."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at them before resting her chin on Luna's shoulder. "I'll go with Luna."</p><p>Hermione just shook her head at the pair in exasperation. She turned to Fleur. "I guess that it's me and you then."</p><hr/><p>The war drums echoed all throughout Camp Beauxbatons as Camp Durmstrang Demigods appeared on the horizon.</p><p>"That's shit timing," Blaise commented as he pulled on his armour and tightened the straps.</p><p>Pansy just hummed in answer, unconcerned even as the enemy forces got closer and closer. Her magic hummed in response, swirling into existence in dark tendrils that followed her as she moved. She grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulder and Shadow Travelled them to where the Roman Senate was converging on one of the hills.</p><p>They clearly had no planning in place for a sneak attack.</p><p>"Move," Pansy ordered. She knew that she had no real authority at Camp Beauxbatons but it seemed that her tone of voice caused the crowds to part willingly. She marched up to the idiotic Augur boy that was trying to rally the Roman forces with little effect. "Why don't you let the real warriors show you how it's done?"</p><p>He tried to sputter out an excuse but Pansy was already walking past him, to where the allied forces were waiting for their orders - or, rather, the Romans were waiting for orders and the Greeks were waiting for the go-ahead to attack.</p><p>"Any rousing speech you want to give?" Blaise chuckled as he jogged to keep up with her," Do you plan to channel your inner Hermione?"</p><p>Pansy flashed him a grin and cleared her throat. She was no Hermione Granger and her speech-giving skills were a little rusty so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Alright fuckers, you know the drill! Drive them back or kill them!"</p><p>The Greeks cheered loudly - shocking the Romans nearby.</p><p>"If you get hit, hit them back twice as hard!" Pansy yelled," If you start dying then make sure that you take those little shits with you!"</p><p>She decided that she would always relish the look on their Roman allies' faces when the Greek forces descended upon their enemies like a pride of hungry lions upon their prey.</p><hr/><p>The entire complex seemed to have been built in a circle with all of the rooms connecting to at last three more as well as three floors - the ground floor, the upper floor and the basement floor. Claude dragged Louise off to explore the upper level and Ginny and Luna seemed to content to explore the ground floor which left Fleur and Hermione to walk through the basement level.</p><p>"Well," Hermione said as they stepped into the one room on the level," At least we know why it's called the Armoury."</p><p>Fleur was inclined to agree as she gazed at the rows and rows of weapons and armour that lined the walls of the basement. She chose to crush the disappointment she felt when Hermione's hand dropped from her waist so the Greek Demigod could go and explore.</p><p>"Well?" Hermione said five minutes later as she hauled a large scutum onto her right arm," How do I look?"</p><p>Fleur grinned at her. The shield nearly dwarfed the girl - her head poking above the top edge of it. "Positively Roman," Fleur purred in answer," It suits you."</p><p>Hermione's cheeks tinged pink and she put down the scutum. She weaved through the rows and plucked a Corinthian helmet from the shelf. She threw it to Fleur - who caught it instantly and put it on, a smile on her face. "What about me?"</p><p>"Perfectly Spartan," Hermione replied, nudging Fleur with her soldiers," I'll make a Greek of you yet."</p><p>Fleur pulled the helmet off of her head and tucked it under her arm. She threw her other one around Hermione's shoulders and, surprisingly, the girl didn't push her away. "Only if I can make you a Roman."</p><p>Hermione grinned and poked a finger into Fleur's shoulder. "I don't know," She said," I might challenge you for the rank of Praetor."</p><p>"You would win."</p><p>Hermione nudged her again and opened her mouth to say something before she sucked in a breath.</p><p>"What is it?" Fleur looked around for any source of danger, tightening her grip ever so slightly.</p><p>"No way," Hermione said. She moved forward slightly and Fleur walked with her.</p><p>They ended up at the far wall and Hermione pulled an odd shaped bottle from one of the shelves. Fleur inspected it. On one side was helmet in black outline and on the reverse was the white skull of a crow. It was filled with some kind of liquid but she couldn't tell what was in it.</p><p>"What is it?" She said again.</p><p>"It's just what I need to summon a few Shades."</p><p>"Shades?" Fleur echoed," As in ghosts?"</p><p>Hermione grinned and shrugged. "It's something of a talent of mine," She said," Anybody in particular you want to meet?"</p><p>"Are you serious? You are some kind of summoner of the dead?" For some reason, Fleur didn't find that as disconcerting as it actually was.</p><p>Hermione shrugged again. "Necromancer is the technical term but, yes. I can summon the Shade of a dead person. Anybody you want to meet?"</p><p>Fleur studied her for a moment, brow furrowed. "Romulus," She said finally," And Aeneas."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Good choice," She said," I'm good at summoning heroes."</p><p>"Really?" Fleur quirked an eyebrow. "'Ow often do you summon heroes?"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised."</p><hr/><p>They found the others waiting for them outside of what was obviously the Mess Hall. </p><p>Ginny took one look at the multiple bottles Hermione was carrying before she face palmed.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Ginny, it's not that bad!"</p><p>"Not that-Not that bad?! Hermione, last time you summoned something, it was several hundred dead kittens and puppies! The Hermes Cabin was overrun for five days before you finally passed out after the pressure of it all!"</p><p>"They were cute!"</p><p>"They were <em>dead!"</em></p><p>"But they were cute so that negates the whole, you know, being dead thing!"</p><p>The argument persisted even as they all entered the Mess Hall, only tapering off when the hologram of a different woman.</p><p>"Welcome one and all to the Armoury, the Chambers of the Four Founders. I am Helga Hufflepuff and I hope that you find your stay pleasurable."</p><p>Fleur and Hermione stepped closer to each other again - reaching for the other's hand without even realising it.</p><p>"As I am sure you all know, you have all arrived here for the right to fight for Godric's legendary blade. This tournament will earn glory and honour for all. Just note that this tournament must go forward. The Armoury will not let you leave until one of you has earned the right to wield the blade." The hologram bowed deeply. "May your godly parentage prove true and may they bless your paths."</p><p>There was a tense silence for several moments.</p><p>Louise voiced what they were all thinking. "What ze 'ell?!"</p><hr/><p>The Nymph - as Iskra had predicted - was of no help, even when they strung her upside down and to a tree.</p><p>The Teumessian Fox had done little to scare her and was now napping in the far corner of the clearing - biting and snapping at the Demigods that came near it even if the collar around its neck still chafed.</p><p>"Tell us vhere they vent!" Iskra hissed, prodding her captive with the flat side of her blade.</p><p>Vasil sat near the fire that he had made a few minutes ago - ignoring Iskra and the Nymph that they had captured. He raised his hands to hover just above the fire so he could ward off the sudden chill that had overtaken the area.</p><p>Viktor scowled nearby. He was still trying to work out where the other Demigods had disappeared to. Their camp was still nearly fully stocked - like they had left in a hurry - but they were nowhere in the surrounding woodland. It was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air and Viktor ground his teeth as he tried to work out how they had done it.</p><p>None of their parentages were capable of such amazing feats (unless Claude's control of luck also contributed to disappearing into tiny atoms at will) and none of them seemed to be able to turn invisible either.</p><p>"Tell us vhere they vent!" Iskra said again - a little louder this time.</p><p>The Nymph reminded quiet, summoning up enough energy to spit in Iskra's face when the Demigod moved closer.</p><p>"Enough!" Viktor yelled. He yanked the blade from Iskra's hand and threw it across the clearing. "Take a hike," He sneered at her. She grumbled under her breath but did as told - baring her teeth angrily at Vasil when he laughed at her.</p><p>Viktor ignored them both. He looked up at the hanging Nymph - his face almost the same height as hers.</p><p>"I am the son of Jupiter," He said plainly," And you will answer my questions."</p><p>"My allegiance is to the gods," Albunea hissed back - spitting in his face just as it had happened to Iskra," Not to you!"</p><p>Viktor sneered at her - lip wrinkled up in disgust as he wiped his face. </p><p>"We'll see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were only three bedrooms in the entire complex and Hermione wasn't as annoyed at having to share a bed with Fleur then she thought that she would be. Surprisingly, it was easy to fall asleep with each other. Fleur's body easily curled around Hermione's and she buried her head into Hermione's neck without prompting.</p><p>Hermione's sleep was mostly uninterrupted as she slept, wrapped up with Fleur in their shared bed. She knew that she had had one nightmare but it had been mild and disorientating rather than the heavy flashbacks and trauma that she was used to seeing in her dream state. She had woken up panting instead of in tears and Fleur - who had been moved around in Hermione's sleeping struggle - just pulled the other Demigod closer to her body and hummed a soft tune into Hermione's hair that soon lulled her back to sleep.</p><p>"You were restless again," Fleur said when Hermione woke up again. Her voice was light on the shell of Hermione's ear with the barest hint of sleepy grogginess coming through.</p><p>"Yeah." Hermione's voice was equally quiet.</p><p>It seemed appropriate. The sun was only just beginning to rise and most of their room was still dark.</p><p>Fleur's fingers went to trace random patterns on Hermione's arm. "Do you want to talk to about it?"</p><p>Hermione sighed. "It wasn't as bad this time." Her voice was still low, like if she raised it any higher then it would break whatever sliver of calmness that they had created together. "I can't really remember it. I know that Ginny was there and so was Luna. They were talking, I think? Yeah...They were talking to Harry." She paused for a moment. "I think it was when I took the knife for Harry to protect him, a few hours before the final confrontation."</p><p>Fleur hummed - her mouth still having not moved from just behind Hermione's ear. "Was it scary? Taking the knife?"</p><p>"Surprisingly no," Hermione said," I don't remember much - I was barely lucid while Luna tried to heal me - but...I remember thinking that it was okay to die in that moment - that...that I had helped Harry enough that I was allowed to die."</p><p>Fleur's hand stilled. "I do not like you talking of your death," She said, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder," You know this."</p><p>Hermione went red - either from embarrassment or from Fleur's closeness. "Sorry," She mumbled," I didn't mean to make you feel bad."</p><p>Fleur's hand continued to move again. Soothing pattern after soothing pattern was drawn on her arm as the Praetor made a content hum under her breath. "It is okay," She said," But do not think that I will be leaving you alone today." She tapped Hermione's arm a few times in thought. "We will do something interesting today before joining the others to plan."</p><p>Hermione turned over in bed until she was facing Fleur. She had misjudged how close the daughter of Venus was to her because there was barely any space between them. Hermione fought the urge to allow her eyes to flick down to Fleur's lips. Instead, she swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the way that Fleur watched her throat move. "How about we go and summon some Shades?"</p><hr/><p>Fleur watched in awe as Hermione poured the liquid into a makeshift altar to Hades, Persephone and Melinoe and chanted under her breath. The Ancient Greek was garbled in her ears but Fleur found that she didn't mind as she intently watched the way that Hermione's eyes flickered from brown to bronze to gold and back again. A chill descended onto the room and Fleur drew her jacket closer to her as goosebumps appeared on her arm. Hermione didn't seem to be affected by the sudden cold as she waved her hand over the altar. She dipped her fingers into the crimson liquid and drew out three symbols onto the stonework. One was the same helmet from the bottle, the other was the same crow skeleton and the last was a pomegranate. She continued to chant but her words came out more slurred than before and she was getting more and more pale.</p><p>Fleur was just about to intervene when Hermione let out a shuddered breath and all but collapsed onto Fleur's lap as two spectres appeared from the altar. They reached for the liquid and cupped it in their palms, drinking it like they had been dehydrated for thousands of years. After they drank their fill, they turned to the two Demigods - lips quirking upwards.</p><p>The first one was the one that spoke. "The summoner is Greek," He said," No wonder she's so out of it."</p><p>Fleur gripped Hermione tighter, pulling the girl closer to her. "I demand to know your names!"</p><p>The second one sneered. "And who are you to order us around?!"</p><p>Fleur studied him - almost choking at the amount of rage she could feel pouring out of him. He was classically handsome - short curly hair, bright eyes, tanned skin and muscular all over. There was something familiar in his eyes that only took Fleur several seconds to decipher.</p><p>"I am Praetor Fleur Delacour, daughter of Venus, leader of the Roman Demigods - I 'ave every right to order you around but feel free to not answer my question." She held the eyes of the second man. "You are my bother, oui? Prince Aeneas of Troy." She glanced at the first man. "Which makes you King Romulus, the first king of Rome, son of Mars and descendent of Aeneas."</p><p>Romulus studied her for a moment before nodding. He sat down opposite her, crossing his legs and tilting his head to the side. He jerked his head towards Hermione - whose eyes had slid shut and was taking shallow breaths. "Where did you find a Greek Necromancer to help you?"</p><p>Aeneas nodded as he also sat down opposite. "Greeks are tricky," He said," They'll sooner betray you then help."</p><p>Fleur shrugged. "We 'ave an alliance with them," She said," Times 'ave changed and we are fighting a war against other Romans that will decide the fate for the rest of time."</p><p>"And the Greeks?" Aeneas prompted - distrust clear in his eyes. Fleur supposed that his suspicions will valid - the Ancient Greeks had burnt down his home city and forced him to relocate to Italy after all.</p><p>"Our allies," Fleur replied bluntly," They recently fought in their own war - against the Titans." Her hand went to smooth out some of Hermione's hair. "My necromancer, as you called 'er, was the one that saved Olympus - she fought Kronos 'erself and still lives. I will not let you sit 'ere and insult 'er."</p><p>Romulus considered her for a moment and when Aeneas opened his mouth to speak, the former king of Rome placed a placating hand on his ancestors shoulder. "It seems that we have misjudged your allies Praetor Delacour, daughter of Venus. Please, forgive us - your ally's power speaks for itself."</p><p>Aeneas scowled but didn't make a comment.</p><p>Fleur nodded once in acknowledgement - her thumb moving to rub circles on Hermione's hand. "Good," She said," Now I need you to answer the questions I 'ave."</p><p>Aeneas tilted his head to the side before shrugging. "Ask away."</p><p>Fleur didn't know how long she sat with them, asking questions on tactics and strategy. She didn't even know if what the Shades were saying was the truth or if they were just exaggerating their victories. Either way, she learnt a few things - namely that the Roman way was not always right. Aeneas had revealed that, despite his own thoughts, he had used several Greek techniques in battle before and Romulus had used Sabine strategy after he had absorbed them into his people.</p><p>Sometimes the best way wasn't the way you had grown accustomed to using.</p><p>Romulus nodded at her. "You're a good Praetor Miss Delacour," He said," I am sure that you will go down in history."</p><p>Aeneas chuckled. "Yes," He said," I agree." He nodded to Hermione. "Best be off now," He continued," Your little necromancer is coming back around."</p><hr/><p>Hermione found that detaching her Shade from her body was a far less harrowing experience then her previous times. The power that she had drawn in for the ritual went with her Shade, circling through her spirit before disappearing into the stonework underneath. Her sense of hearing was muted as she sat a little bit to the side of where Fleur, her body, Romulus and Aeneas were talking.</p><p>The amount of power that she needed to accumulate for the two Shades was astounding and she put it down to the fact that they had died so long ago (summoning Shades from millennia past was always more difficult than Shades who died several hours ago) and the fact that they were Roman Shades - and, therefore, not exactly in her ballpark for easy summonings. </p><p>She sighed softly as she inspected her body while her spirit siphoned off the excess power. Her body was breathing shallowly, eyes slightly open but completely blank - she didn't think anybody had noticed. The paleness in her face was slowly going away, replaced by rosy cheeks now that there was no more lingering power in the body to drain away her life.</p><p>Hermione frowned slightly as she watched her breaths get stronger and stronger again. She felt a tug in her gut - more than aware that her body was ready for her return.</p><p>The melding of Shade and body was also less painful than before and Hermione felt oddly energised when she blinked her eyes and sat up. The Shades of Romulus and Aeneas disappeared as she was flung back into her usual plane of existence. </p><p>The first thing she became aware of was just how concerned Fleur seemed as she patted her body down in search of imaginary injuries. "I'm fine," She said," Honest - I'm fine, Fleur." She gently reached for Fleur's hands (which was still hastily checking her over) and pushed them away. "I haven't summoned anything using the ritual in a while - a bit too much power, a bit too soon. I'll be fine."</p><p>Fleur made a face. "You told me that the power can eat you from inside out. Even if you feel fine, let me put my mind at ease, oui?" She pouted and Hermione's resolve crumbled.</p><p>She nodded and Fleur's fingers were featherlight as they touched her skin, lingering on her pulse point and cheeks. "What was in the bottles?" Fleur asked as she continued her checks. "I thought it was wine but now...I do not think it is."</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "Blood, I suppose," She said nonchalantly," It must be like mine."</p><p>Fleur's fingers stilled ever so slightly. "Like yours?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione replied," I cut myself, say an incantation and Shades of my choosing rise. All bottles used for necromancy as marked the same - there were a few left back at camp but I had to use them all up after the Titan War."</p><p>"Why use it all?"</p><p>"A lot of good people died," Hermione said," And a lot of bad people did too but...I owed it to their loved ones to let them see them one last time." She brushed Fleur's hands away from her. "I spent the first six days after the war, summoning our dead and let their friends get their closure."</p><p>Fleur frowned. "What about you?" She asked," Did you get your closure?"</p><p>Hermione laughed bitterly. "I had nobody to summon for myself. The only two that I could...well, let's just say that I didn't want to face their disappointment."</p><p>"You would not 'ave disappointed them," Fleur said," I thought we 'ave been over this before." She cupped Hermione's face and stared into her eyes. "I do not want to 'ear you say these things again - okay? You are loved, you are strong and you 'ave disappointed nobody. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Hermione nodded and Fleur's hands dropped from her face. "I understand."</p><p>Fleur nodded once - satisfied - before offering her hand for Hermione to take. "Come on," She said," It is lunchtime. You 'ave used much power - we must get your strength back up."</p><hr/><p>Fleur continued to be fussy as she made sure to handfeed Hermione a few slice of fruit. She didn't even seem to care when Claude began to tease her - joking that she was acting like an overprotective girlfriend. It delighted him to no end when both Hermione and Fleur blushed at his words.</p><p>"Leave zem alone," Louise said with a roll of her eyes as she put down the spoon she was using to eat her soup.</p><p>Claude beamed at her before dramatically placing the back of his hand against his forehead. "It is so sad," He said wistfully - causing both Ginny and Luna to snicker," The daughter of ze love goddess cannot make sense of 'er own feelings! She continues to pine away and-" He had to duck out of the way when Fleur threw a plate at him. "By ze gods!" He exclaimed," Fleur 'as woken up and chose violence!"</p><p>"If you do not shut up," Fleur hissed as she leaned across the table and grabbed his ear - pulling ever so slightly," Zen I will send you to ze Underworld myself!"</p><p>Claude opened his mouth - no doubt to completely ignore her warning and continue teasing - when another one of those holograms appeared again and Fleur let him go. She sat back down at Hermione's side, content to lean into her side as she listened to the hologram of Hufflepuff give them all advice about the upcoming tournament.</p><p>They had all agreed that it would begin at the end of the week, giving them all time to suit up and break in the new armour that they were taking from the basement as well as getting the rest that they needed. The food served at the Armoury was much nicer than the rations that they all had been living on in the past few weeks and each of them wanted to delay getting back to their journey as long as possible - especially seeing as they had already sent the Pegasi back to Camp Beauxbatons after they found out that they needed to drown themselves.</p><p>"I wish you all the best," Hufflepuff's hologram said. It bowed before disappearing completely.</p><p>"Well," Louise pushed the remains of her soup away from her before she stood up," I do not know about you lot but I am going to ze basement to try and get some new armour."</p><p>Claude grinned at her. "A chance to see you naked while you change and a chance to see you looking all attractive in armour?" He winked at her. "Count me in."</p><hr/><p>"Ginny! Luna!" Hermione called after them as they all began to leave to relax for the rest of the day," I need to talk to you."</p><p>Fleur lagged behind, a question on her face. Hermione shook her head. "Just Camp Hogwarts stuff - I got an Iris Message while you were showering this morning, it's about one of Ginny's brother."</p><p>Fleur nodded, squeezed Hermione's hand before leaving.</p><p>Ginny sat herself on the top of one of the tables and Luna sat between her legs. "There was no Iris Message," Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone," You would have told us before you went triapsing with Fleur on your ghost summoning date."</p><p>Hermione's face went red. "It wasn't a date," She mumbled.</p><p>Ginny exchanged a look with Luna before throwing her head back to laugh. "Yes it was," She said," By the gods, you're both so stupid."</p><p>"I'm not stupid!"</p><p>"No," Luna shook her head," Just emotionally inept - much like a teaspoon."</p><p>Hermione scowled. "I'm not stupid, I'm not emotionally inept and I'm <em>nothing like a teaspoon - </em>that's Ron!"</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why did you actually call us here Hermione? And why can't we talk about it in front of your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Not my girlfriend," Hermione said through gritted teeth. She scowled and crossed her arms, moving to lean against the nearest wall. "We need the tournament to come out in the way that we need it to."</p><p>"Are you saying that we need to throw the results?" Ginny asked, glancing around the room for any eavesdropping Romans and lowering her voice at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione replied," That's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>Luna nodded along - resting a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "What do you need us to do?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright you lot," Louise said the next day at breakfast.</p><p>Hermione looked up from her spot nestled into Fleur's side. It had been another relatively calm night and she was feeling more well rested then she had in a while.</p><p>"I spent all night making zis so you will all listen carefully, okay? I will not repeat it again."</p><p>Ginny looked like she wanted to snicker and tease the other Demigod but at Luna's pointed look and shake of her head, she did nothing but pout and settled back in her seat. Claude, on the other hand, just grinned and laughed under his breath.</p><p>"Of course, light of my life," He said dramatically," We shall listen to whatever you tell us!"</p><p>Louise pointedly ignored him. "I 'ave decided on ze opponents for ze fight we will be 'aving. In ze spirit of fairness because of our numbers, ze winner of ze first bracket will fight Ginny and ze winner of ze second bracket will fight Fleur. Oui? Understand?"</p><p>Hermione and the others nodded while Claude blew a kiss to his girlfriend and gave her a thumbs up - which, again, she ignored in favour of pointing to the piece of paper she had written on.</p><p>"Bracket one will be 'Ermione and Claude and bracket two will be myself and Luna."</p><p>Ginny raised a brow. "Is that it?" She asked," You were acting like this was a lot more complicated then it actually was."</p><p>Louise's eyes flicked over to her. Her grin was lazy as she leaned forward. She reached forward slowly and ruffled Ginny's hair - much to the annoyance of the other girl. "I just wanted to make it simple for you," She said," I know 'ow simple zings go ozzer your little 'ead."</p><p>Ginny's jaw dropped and she tried to splutter a response only to have nothing but garbled noise came out.</p><p>Claude laughed under his breath before turning his grin onto Hermione. He held out his hand and shrugged. "Should we get zis show on ze road already or what?"</p><p>Hermione glanced at Fleur - who had begun to worry her bottom lip with her teeth and had tightened her grip on Hermione's waist ever so slightly - before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet by Claude.</p><p>"Alright then," She said," Let's do this."</p><hr/><p>They faced each other in the basement. The rows of equipment had been cleared away the previous night and a sparring area had been drawn out in chalk. It was just wide enough for it to be a good fight but still have none of the other Demigods injured in the skirmish.</p><p>Claude grinned at Hermione. He was dressed in his normal armour - polished to gleam brightly in the artificial light. He had traded in his old sword for a newer looking gladius that also gleamed. He was quite the intimidating sight even as he smiled. "No 'ard feelings when I beat you, alright?" He asked as he flipped his blade into the air and caught the hilt easily in his hand.</p><p>Hermione looked him over. She had also pilfered the basement level for new pieces of equipment. She kept her dagger as her primary weapon but had slipped an extra one into her belt strap. It was made of Celestial Bronze instead of Stygian Iron and, strangely, Hermione felt it odd that she had such a weapon in her belt. She hadn't used a Celestial Bronze blade since the first year she had arrived at camp - she wasn't sure how well she would be able to use it. She had also grabbed a Corinthian helmet from the rack the previous day, happy to find that it fit nicely on her head. A shield had also been strapped to her right arm - the letter lambda emblazoned on the front. </p><p>She considered Claude - wary of him in case his luck manipulation came into play - before tilting her head to the side. One corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "Try not to cry when you're defeated, okay?"</p><p>Claude laughed before his sword flashed outwards and he came charging at her. He dipped and weaved right when he was within arms reach and brought his gladius downwards. Hermione almost staggered back at the impact of it on her shield. His blows were heavy - not unlike the ones that Draco Malfoy had once rained down upon her when she had confronted him about his decision to not let the Ares Cabin fight in the Battle of London.</p><p>Hermione sucked in a breath and clenched her hand around the hilt of her dagger. She rolled out of the way of Claude's next strike and ignored the way that his eyes catalogued her every movement. She ducked again and nearly backed into a wall as Claude swung again. His sword made contact with her shield again and Hermione - now that they were so close to each other - hooked her leg around the back of his knee and surged forward. She slammed the edge of her shield against his nose as she moved, knocking him to the floor. </p><p>The Haze was a scant few inches out of her grasp and Hermione worked to catch her breath. She watched as Claude rose to his feet, wiping his bloody nose with his fingers. He grinned lazily at her. "Neat trick."</p><p>Hermione mentally grasped at the one thread of power that she could while Claude was still distracted. The Haze of power flowed into her body, filling her muscles with energy as memories of the Shade inhabiting her flashed through her mind. Being cast away into the sea, growing up on Seriphus, going on a journey, defeating Medusa, rescuing a princess.</p><p>"Oh," Claude's grin grew," We are using our powers now, are we?" Hermione's eyes flickered gold in response.</p><p>Claude was glowing as he struck again. He went on the offensive and pressed Hermione back - raining down hit after hit with his blade. More often than not, Hermione wasn't able to block it and, even when she did, it left her wide open for another hit and no way to counterattack. Her dagger may well have been useless in her hand as her shield was raised upwards to protect her face.</p><p>Hermione felt the Shade of Perseus stir in annoyance underneath her skin. Claude's uncanny luck control found weaknesses in her guard easily and exploited them with no mercy until she was left a panting, bruised mess. Her right arm stung from the amount of impact that it had sustained as Hermione hurried to step back - barely keeping within the perimeters of the arena as she dodged another strike. </p><p>Claude advanced closer and, as he stepped forward to swing again, Hermione dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell forward - slightly shocked at the sudden attack when he had been pushing offensive for the entire fight - and Hermione slammed the front of her shield into his face before twisting out of the way and slamming the hilt of her blade into his back.</p><p>Claude stumbled before whirling around. The glow of his body dissipated in his shock and the Shade of Perseus crooned in Hermione's mind," <em>He needs to concentrate to control it - we'll keep him in his toes." </em></p><p>As Perseus guided her body to his will, Hermione was vaguely aware of Ginny and Luna yelling support - standing on the benches that they were meant to be sitting on and clapping their hands. </p><p>Hermione's blade flashed against Claude's - who had recovered slightly and was trying to press another advantage. She twisted her back as she dodged a strike before her blade found purchase in the soft flesh of Claude's unprotected upper arm. He swore at the pain before swinging his sword down again. This time, Hermione wasn't fast enough to block it so she took the hit instead - planting her feet as Perseus urged her to discreetly whip out the second dagger.</p><p>Her muscles moved without any conscious decision on her part and she soon found that the Celestial Bronze blade was in her hand. She sucked in an unsteady breath, dodged another hit from Claude, who looked to be losing the energy that he had had previously, and threw the dagger into the air. Claude's eyes followed the throw upwards.</p><p>Hermione moved in that moment. She kicked her foot up into the boy's chest. He fell backwards and his blade fell from his hand. She kicked it away before pinning him down - her dagger at his throat. For a moment he looked like he wanted to continue fighting but he sagged under her weight and looked up at her with a grin, inspecting the position that they were in.</p><p>"I 'ave a girlfriend, you know," He teased.</p><hr/><p>Fleur couldn't help fussing over Hermione as she limped out of the area. Claude was grinning like a wolf, fist bumping Louise as she walked past for her own sparring session.</p><p>"Gods, Granger," He said as they both settled on one of the benches while Fleur checked over Hermione, eyes raking over her body for any serious injuries. "You put up a good fight. You 'ave to teach me some of zose moves."</p><p>Hermione grinned back at him. She was struck by just how easy-going Claude truly was. His face looked horrible - a mottle of bruises and cuts all over - but he still retained that air of relaxation that he always had about him.</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione teased," I'm not sure Louise will approve - all of my moves are terribly Greek."</p><p>They all spared a glance over to the sparring circle. Luna was doing a good job of keeping Louise at a distance - shooting arrows that caused the daughter of Mars to roll to the side to evade. She didn't let Louise get close another to slash with her gladius. It looked like a game of cat and mouse was being played between them - Luna was the long ranged fighter while Louise was the short range.</p><p>As long as Luna kept Louise at a distance then, ultimately, the older girl would tire and make a mistake. If Louise managed to get closer enough to hit her though, then it would all be over.</p><p>"I don't know," Claude mused," Louise 'as always told me to learn all zat I can. She cannot fault me for wanting to learn from you."</p><p>Hermione considered him for a moment before shrugging. "Alright then," She said," Once we make it out of this civil war you've found yourselves in then I'll teach you some new tricks."</p><p>Fleur huffed in annoyance. "Oui, oui," She said," You will teach each other - we get it. 'Ermione, you are still bleeding. 'Ave some ambrosia. You will need your strength for when you fight Ginny after this." She tore off a square of ambrosia and pressed it insistently against Hermione's lips until the other Demigod opened her mouth and allowed herself to be fed.</p><p>The effects are instantaneous and Hermione opened her mouth for more without any more prodding on Fleur's part - who gave her a warm smile that Hermione knew caused her cheeks to redden. She turned away to focus back on the fight that was happening in front of her just in time to see Louise slice an arrow coming at her in mid-air.</p><p>"Shit," Ginny said under her breath from the other bench. She and Hermione exchanged a look - practically wincing when Louise pressed her advantage. The daughter of Mars rushed her, blade swinging so fast that Luna stumbled back to dodge the strike.</p><p>Claude just grinned - cheering his girlfriend on as she elbowed Luna in the face, who returned the favour with her own punch.</p><p>"Louise certainly lives up to her lineage," Hermione said barely above a whisper.</p><p>Fleur, who was sitting next to her, smiled softly and nodded. Her arm was resting around Hermione's shoulders comfortably and one hand was drawing aimless circles on Hermione's shoulder as they watched Luna and Louise fight. "I do not think Luna will be able to 'old out much longer."</p><p>Hermione agreed. "Luna's always been better at healing than combat," She said," You should have seen her in the Battle of London - she was simultaneously healing several broken bones from other Demigods while making sure I didn't die of poisoning."</p><p>Fleur's hand stilled. "You were poisoned?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, turning to look at the daughter of Venus - finding the other Demigod watching her with a furrowed brow. She moved her hair away from the back of her neck and ran her finger down the side of her nape, where the scar was waiting for her. Fleur followed her finger and watched as Hermione pulled the collar of her armour to the side, revealing the scar snaking from the nape of her neck to her shoulder blade. "Bellatrix Lestrange," She said," Was one of the eldest Demigods we knew of. She was the daughter of Eris - fought for Kronos. She had a poisoned knife and Harry's Achilles Spot was on the nape of his neck." She sighed and rearranged her armour so the scar was hidden again. "I don't know what came over me. I had no idea what was going on but I just felt like Harry was in danger and got in the way. I was lucky that when she sliced up my neck and dragged the blade down that it didn't hit anything vital. I was barely awake for my body to hit the ground. Next thing I knew, I woke up with Luna chanting healing prayers and nearly draining her entire life force trying to keep me alive."</p><p>Fleur barely supressed the pained noise in the back of her throat as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. She moved her arm so she could hold Hermione's hand in hers - lacing their fingers together tightly. The talk of Hermione's scar seemed strangely intimate - if her hushed voice was anything to go by - and Fleur felt honoured to know the story behind it. She pondered the story for a moment before breathing out a shuddering sigh as her mind conjured up images of what Hermione must have looked like when she was poisoned and lay dying in the middle of a battle.</p><p>She was only aware that she was being addressed when Claude cleared his throat, an amused grin on her face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Claude rolled his eyes. "I do not know what you two were talking about but you missed Louise being all sexy and victorious."</p><p>Fleur glanced to the sparring arena. Louise was grinning as she helped Luna to her feet.</p><p>"Louise won then?"</p><p>"Of course," Claude said with a grin," Did you 'ave any doubt zat she would succeed?"</p><p>Fleur shook her head while Hermione chuckled slightly.</p><p>"Non," Fleur said," I suppose not."</p><p>Claude looked at Hermione. "And you?"</p><p>Hermione grinned as she shook her head in exasperation. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't try and support Luna, now would I?" She glanced around before lowering her voice. "But between us, I kind of had a feeling that Louise would win."</p><p>Ginny appeared a few seconds later from her own bench and nudged Claude out of the way with a grin. She held out her hand for Hermione. "You ready for this Hermione?" She asked, rolling any kinks out of her neck," I've been wanting a rematch for a while now."</p><p>Hermione looked up at her and the smile that had been on her face previously dropped slightly. "That fight was a few years ago," She reminded her friend," And if I recall, you swore never to train with me again."</p><p>Ginny shrugged as she pulled one of her blades from the sheath on her back. "This isn't training," She said," And if <em>I </em>recall, this is just a battle for some gods-be-damned sword. I can deal with sparring with you for a few minutes."</p><p>Hermione took her hand. "Alright then," She said," Let's do this."</p><hr/><p>Fleur watched on in confusion when Hermione and Ginny took to the ring. They looked to be evenly matched - Ginny with her dual blades and Hermione with her dagger and shield. She watched with rapt attention as the pair circled each other.</p><p>Hermione feigned right and struck left - her shield slamming forward into Ginny's nose, breaking it with a resounding <em>crack. </em>Fleur did a double-take and frowned. That was a move that she had learnt early on in legionary training, a move used to confuse dumb enemies. Fleur's brow furrowed. Ginny might not have been genius but, by no means, was she dumb - especially as she had been one of the heaviest hitters in the war against Kronos. </p><p>She shouldn't have been caught in such an easy manoeuvre.</p><p>Hermione and Ginny wrestled with each other for a few seconds before separating. They were both panting with scrapes running over their bodies. Ginny was the only one bleeding - blood running freely from her broken nose. She wiped it with the back of her hand and grinned. It was feral and wild and, as Fleur studied it closer, it was full of masked amusement.</p><p>She recoiled back and swallowed thickly. Fleur allowed her body to relax and cast her mind outwards. Reading base emotions was something she did subconsciously through touch - as most children of Venus did - but, when she concentrated, she was able to read so much more. Her aura covered her companions and she sifted the sudden influx of emotion as it came to her.</p><p>Claude's were always easy to ignore. No matter what, he always held some form of joy or happiness. Not even when they were on a quest, did his emotions stray too far from his usual enjoyment. Louise's emotions were also easy to ignore. She always felt on edge about something but, right now, it had given way too a small bit of glee - most likely from seeing Ginny finally getting her ass handed to her in a fight.</p><p>Fleur chanced another glance back into the sparring circle. Hermione had just blocked one of Ginny's strikes with her shield and parried the other with the guard of her dagger - dangerously close to where her fingers were wrapped tightly around the hilt.</p><p>It was a stalemate for a few seconds before Ginny opened her mouth and said something in clear, Ancient Greek, punctuated with a shrug and a cocky grin.</p><p>Fleur wasn't entirely sure what was said but she got the general gist of it.</p><p>It was a challenge - if Hermione's tightening hand on her blade was anything to go by.</p><p>The pair clashed again and Fleur was reminded why the pair had been considered the ones to beat during the Battle of London. Their movements were fluid - almost like a dance that only those two knew.</p><p>A hit.</p><p>A parry.</p><p>A dodge.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>It was like clockwork.</p><p>Fleur cast her mind outwards again. It reached Luna first. Her emotions were similar to Claude's - enjoyment at what she was witnessing - but she also held an underlying bit of worry and tension. That piqued Fleur's attention. She could understand the worry (it was her girlfriend and close friend fighting after all) but she didn't understand the tension at all. Of course, tension wasn't truly an emotion - it was more of a mix of Luna's anxiety and fear, but, fear of what, Fleur wasn't all that sure.</p><p>She turned to look back at the pair of Demigods just in time for Hermione to expertly disarm Ginny and send one of her blades spinning out of the sparring circle.</p><p>Ginny swore and Fleur flinched at what emotions she felt rolling off the girl. She had expected annoyance and anger at being caught out like that but Ginny felt none of that. Instead, the only thing that she was feeling (except from the same amusement as earlier) was resignation. Fleur couldn't put her finger on why exactly. It was the type of resignation that she often felt coming off Gabrielle when she was made to go to bed a little bit earlier or she had to stay out a bit longer to finish training. The kind of resignation where the thing that she had to do was something minor and insignificant - something that was cutting off her fun.</p><p>That was the type of resignation that was rolling off Ginny in waves.</p><p>Fleur jumped when Louise rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" The daughter of Mars asked, brows furrowed ever so slightly when she noticed Fleur's face stuck in contemplation.</p><p>"Oh...oui," Fleur replied. </p><p>Louise gave her a look before shrugging. "Alright zen," She said," Are you sure? You are not paying attention."</p><p>"I am fine," Fleur insisted," Just...thinking of something."</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes. "You are missing ze action," She said.</p><p>They both turned back to the sparring ring.</p><p>The fight was over almost as quickly as it had started.</p><p>Ginny was on the ground, her two swords outside of the circle and out of reach. She was on her back - the edge of Hermione's shield pressed under her throat, angling her head up, and one of her arms pinned under Hermione's foot.</p><p>Hermione, triumphant, stood above her.</p><hr/><p>"Was that a good show or what?" Ginny murmured as she and Hermione took their seats at Luna's side as Louise and Fleur started their own fight.</p><p>"You sold it to Claude and Louise," Luna said," But Fleur? I'm not too sure - she was frowning for most of it."</p><p>Ginny didn't seem to care as she chewed on a square of ambrosia and shrugged. "That's because she's into Hermione and didn't want to see her hurt."</p><p>Next to her, Hermione felt heat rush to her face. "No," She objected quietly - trying not to catch Claude's attention," She's just...she's...I mean,<em> you know</em>."</p><p>Ginny gave her a look before a conniving grin appeared on her face. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "No," She said," I don't know. Go on Hermione - enlighten us to what Fleur is like." She rested her head in her hands. "You seem to know so much about her - you know, seeing as you sleep in the same bed, all cuddled up together."</p><p>Hermione knew that her face probably glowing red from embarrassment and she looked away to where Fleur and Louise's sword clashed together. "No comment."</p><p>Ginny leaned back and threw her arm around Luna's shoulder. "I knew I was right," She told her girlfriend.</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't tease her Ginny," She said with a pointed look," You know what will happen if you do."</p><p>Hermione grinned at the reminder and she found herself turning back to Ginny rather than watching as Louise slammed the pommel of her sword against Fleur's head. "Yeah Ginny," She said," I'll throw you into the dirt again."</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Whatever," She said. She looked back to the sparring circle where Fleur had just torn a rip in Louise's armour with a well placed slash. She glanced over at Claude - who was distracted by watching his friend and girlfriend fight. She turned back to Luna and Hermione and lowered her voice significantly. "Do you think it will work?"</p><p>Luna hummed and Hermione stiffened. They both turned to look at Louise and Fleur.</p><p>"It has to work," Hermione said," We have no choice."</p><p>Luna looked at Hermione. "Who do you want it to be?"</p><p>"Ideally?" Hermione scoffed. "Louise. Realistically?" She jerked her chin to where Fleur had managed to corner Louise at the boundary. If the daughter of Mars took another step back then she would be out of bounds and would forfeit the match. "It's going to be Fleur."</p><p>Luna nodded. "I thought so," She said," The plan wouldn't really work if you went up against Louise anyway."</p><p>"I know," Hermione said.</p><p>She glanced back at them. It was like the match had been fast forwarded because, in the blink of an eye and small sigh from Hermione, it was over. Louise had been disarmed, blade to her throat and nowhere to go - unless she wanted to step outside the circle and still lose.</p><p>Claude was the first one to start clapping, followed by Luna then Hermione and then Ginny.</p><p>Louise laughed and murmured something to Fleur - who went a little red and stepped back, dusting herself off and sheathing her sword at her belt. She turned around and caught Hermione's eye - who continued clapping with a grin on her face.</p><p>Ginny watched as Fleur limped towards them. She turned to Hermione. "You know what you have to do."</p><p>Hermione stood - already halfway through the action of heading towards Fleur. "Yeah," She sighed," I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Fleur who found Hermione outside - sitting on the outcrop of roof below the window ledge.</p><p>"Are you not cold?" Fleur asked, stopping on her way to their temporary room.</p><p>Hermione just shrugged. She had been outside for so long now that the cold night chill had stopped affecting her.</p><p>"Can I sit with you?"</p><p>Hermione shuffled to the side in answer. "Please do - I enjoy your company."</p><p>Fleur flashed her a smile - cheeks a little pink - as she settled herself on the roof. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm trying to work out where we are," Hermione replied. She fished a piece of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and allowed it to rest on her and Fleur's laps. "This map was made by Ginny's brothers and a Hecate camper back home," She explained, pointing out certain spots on it," It's supposed to show all of the Camp Hogwarts Demigods no matter where they are in the world."</p><p>Fleur studied it for a moment, taking in the information that she was being given. Names were clumped together on the area of the map that housed Camp Beauxbatons and Fleur could scarcely read who was there. She could pick out a few but it wasn't anybody she knew.</p><p>"Okay?" She said," What is wrong with it?"</p><p>"That's the thing!" Hermione exclaimed," It's working perfectly fine for everybody else but Ginny, Luna and I aren't on it! Look!"</p><p>Fleur traced the route they took from Camp Beauxbatons towards where she presumed they were now.</p><p>Just as Hermione said, she and her friends weren't on it.</p><p>It was likely they had completely disappeared.</p><p>"That is interesting," Fleur mused," Are you sure there could not be a fault in the map?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "The map's never wrong," She said," The only other time that nobody's come up on it was when we went into the Labyrinth and that was only because the gods had put some kind of cloaking magic over it." She shrugged. "It must be the same here."</p><p>"Cloaking magic?" Fleur echoed," But why?"</p><p>Hermione's grin spoke volumes of her experiences with such magic. "Isn't it obvious?" She said," It means that Gryffindor's sword is the motherload of power. Krum won't stand a chance."</p><p>Fleur couldn't help but match Hermione's smile. "That is good news," She said. The smile slipped from her face though when a stray thought came to mind. "Why was Ginny not trying earlier?" She asked," She did not fight at full strength - Luna put up more of a fight than her."</p><p>Hermione stilled for a moment before she looked down at her lap. "We came to an understanding." She voice was barely above a whisper and, if Fleur wasn't completely tuned in to anything Hermione did, she would have missed it.</p><p>The daughter of Venus cocked her head to the side. "About what?"</p><p>"I could tell you," Hermione said with the utmost seriousness," But then I'd have to kill you." Fleur might have been intimidated had it not been from the twinkle of mischief that shone in Hermione's eyes.</p><p>The smile was back on Fleur's face as she bumped shoulders with her companion. "Do not try and be funny," She chided lightly with a small chuckle," It does not suit you."</p><p>"Really?" Hermione gasped in faux pain, pressing a hand over her heart. "Then what does suit me?"</p><p>Fleur's smile softened slightly and she moved to rest her head on Hermione's shoulder. "Just being yourself."</p><p>A burst of affection surged into Fleur's chest and she couldn't work out if it was from herself or Hermione - whose base emotions seemed to be in a similar state to her own.</p><p>"Ah," A voice had Hermione and Fleur both jolting, whipping their heads round to the other side of the window ledge they were sitting on," Young love is so beautiful."</p><p>The voice held a musical quality to it that already had Hermione on edge. She already knew who she was facing before she even looked at the goddess. It came to no surprise to her when she saw a veritable copy of Fleur sitting nearby. Silver hair flowed over the goddess' shoulders and bright blue eyes stared back at her with a glimmer of amusement. </p><p>The last time they had met, the goddess had taken the form of Ron - back when Hermione still had lingering feelings for him even after he had left her to die.</p><p>She sighed before standing up and bowing. "Lady Aphrodite."</p><p>Aphrodite smiled. "Hello Hermione."</p><hr/><p>Fleur blinked in surprise as she studied the woman - <em>the goddess - </em>in front of her. She didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't Hermione's face staring back at her, smiling ever so slightly in a way that had her eyes looking brighter than they usually did. She looked like Hermione - but she also didn't. She was more relaxed than Fleur's Hermione - <em>the real Hermione</em> - looked.</p><p>"Aphrodite?" Fleur echoed.</p><p>That was the other reason that she was surprised. The Roman gods never got involved outright in the affairs of their children. They preferred to stay out of it - to let their children work out their differences between themselves. It seemed that their Greek counterparts had no such reservations.</p><p>"Ah," Aphrodite's eyes - <em>Hermione's eyes - </em>snapped towards her," You must be Venus' child, Fleur, right? Well, yes, here I am - Aphrodite." She punctuated her words with jazz hands that looked strange for a copy of Hermione to be seen doing.</p><p>Hermione - the real Hermione - moved so she was between the pair. "May I ask what you're doing here?" She asked - tone stiff.</p><p>"Do I need to have a reason to see my favourite Demigod?" Aphrodite returned - a smile lighting up her face.</p><p>"Your favourite Demigod used to be Astoria." Fleur felt bitterness roll off of Hermione in waves. "Do you remember her, your daughter? The one you let die?"</p><p>Aphrodite didn't seem perturbed by Hermione's iciness as she picked a piece of imaginary lint off of her clothes. "If she didn't die then Draco Malfoy would have never defeated the Drakon."</p><p>Hermione scoffed but didn't say anything further. Instead, she leaned back into Fleur, whose arm automatically wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"Honestly Hermione," Aphrodite said," You need to let that go. I loved Astoria. She was my daughter but it doesn't do to dwell on such things. Besides," She flicked her wrist," You life was always much more interesting than hers. Do you not enjoy the little things that I've added to your love life? Tom's love for you would have always happened - I just gave him a push in the right direction. Harry's little crush on you when you were fourteen was a joy to watch. He just couldn't help but stumble other his words. There was your little crush on Katie Bell - a shame that she chose to be a Hunter, you two would have become a delightful couple - and, of course, <em>Ron." </em></p><p>Fleur tightened her grip on Hermione's waist as she felt the other Demigod grow tense.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.</p><p>Aphrodite shrugged. "Just in the neighbourhood," She said," And I couldn't help but notice the two of you are awfully close." She smirked - something that looked odd on the face that she was wearing. "I mean, I could tell you of your parentage but, after that display of hostility, I suppose that I'll just-" She snapped her fingers and disappeared in the blink of an eye.</p><p>With her goddess' departure, all of the tension in Hermione's frame seemed to melt away.</p><p>"I detest that woman," Hermione muttered," She always sticks her nose where it doesn't belong."</p><p>Fleur chuckled slightly. "Are all the Greek gods like that?"</p><p>"What? Nosy?" Hermione said, twisting around so she could head back to the still open window, pulling Fleur with her," Oh, yeah."</p><p>"I much prefer my own," Fleur commented as she reached to shut the window once they were both back inside.</p><p>"I think that I prefer yours as well," Hermione chuckled - only to be interrupted by the sound of thunder. She shook her head in an exasperated way before yelling out a quick 'sorry' and slamming the window shut. She turned to Fleur. "We should turn in and get rested for our fight tomorrow."</p><p>Fleur grinned as she looped their arms. "Scared that I will beat you?" She teased.</p><p>Hermione grinned back at her, the lie on her tongue already tasting bitter. "I won't give you a free pass just because you're pretty."</p><hr/><p>Ginny sighed as she watched Luna's eyes cloud over as she sat in bed.</p><p>"Looking to the future again?" She teased as she slid into bed with her girlfriend.</p><p>Luna didn't reply for a moment - still off in her half haze of possibilities and Ginny got herself comfortable, stretching out languidly and yawning.</p><p>"Yes," Luna said after several more minutes of comfortable silence.</p><p>"You have to stop doing that," Ginny reprimanded quietly. She watched as only some of the white in Luna's eyes receded back to a normal amount. Part of the daughter of Apollo's iris had been encroached with milky white that had slowly began to gain more coverage over the previous months. "You know that you'll go blind."</p><p>Luna sighed. "I know," She said," I'll stop - I promise."</p><p>Ginny nodded. "Alright," She replied," I believe you." She moved closer and wrapped a loose arm around her girlfriend's waist. "What did you see?"</p><p>"Lots of things," Luna said," Different outcomes. There's only one future that Hermione can successfully swing the fight in the way we want it to go."</p><p>"Really?" Ginny said," Do you think she'll be able to? I mean, we need Fleur and the others to trust us even after what we're doing."</p><p>Luna nodded. "Fleur and Hermione are inevitable," She said," No matter what. I searched through all of the potential timelines and in all of them, those two are in the thick of it."</p><hr/><p>When Hermione awoke from her nightmares that night, she didn't do so screaming and pale.</p><p>Instead, her eyes snapped open and her breath caught in her throat. She knew what had caused it - mentions of Ron always caused the memory of his running away in the Labyrinth. It always made Hermione remember the moment when she had been thrown into the pits to fight Bellatrix for the first time. It always made Hermione wake up disorientated and panting.</p><p>She let out a laboured breath and sat up in bed. She hastily wiped the tears with the back of her hand and grabbed the water she had left on the bedside table.</p><p>It had been Fleur's idea at the start of their stay at the Armoury - so Hermione could keep herself hydrated in case she woke up from nightmares.</p><p>She was glad that she had listened as she reached for the water and drained it in seconds, slamming the glass back down onto the table.</p><p>Next to her, Fleur heard the noise and grumbled in her sleep. She turned over and fidgeted to get comfortable again. One of her arms was flung outwards and grabbed Hermione by the middle, pulling her closer.</p><p>A small, content smile made its way onto the daughter of Venus' face as she stopped moving.</p><p>Hermione matched the smile - the nightmare long forgotten - as she moved to lie down again. Her head hit her pillow and Fleur's arm around her waist tightened ever so slightly.</p><p>It was a nice, grounding weight that had Hermione drifting off within minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I have a personal headcannon that Aphrodite appears to everybody different and I kind of just shoved it in there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They circled each other cautiously - one foot in front of the other.</p><p>Fleur assessed the opponent in front of her. She had underestimated Hermione once before and she knew that she couldn't do it again.</p><p>They both took another step.</p><p>The room was so quiet that they could have had a pin drop but then, in a flash of steel, they collided with each other.</p><p>Sparks showered outwards from where their blades clashed.</p><p>Imperial Gold against Stygian Iron.</p><p>Roman against Greek.</p><p>Fleur twisted her blade sharply and with no mercy - already tuning out the emotions of her friends as they watched. Hermione backed up a little bit, dodging the next swing by ducking to the left only to retaliate with a swift kick to Fleur's groin. Her armour softened the blow for the most part but it still ended it up being painful enough to have her faltering with her next attack.</p><p>Hermione swept her legs out from under her easily in Fleur's lack of focus and she hurried back onto her feet before the Greek Demigod could hit her again. </p><p>Fleur swung - her sword cleaving through the air. Hermione rolled out of the way before propelling herself forward and slamming into Fleur's stomach, catching her off guard and almost sending her tumbling back down onto the floor.</p><p>Fleur's next attack grazed Hermione's head, blood bubbling from the cut that had been made above her eyebrow.</p><p>In hindsight, that was when the kiddie gloves came off which, to Fleur, was a terrifying thought because it put into perspective just how easy Hermione had been going on her.</p><p>Fleur was slammed into the ground again and again and each time Hermione didn't follow through with the attack.</p><p>She just stood up and backed away. She just waited until Fleur rose to her feet and attacked again.</p><p>It was pathetic.</p><p>Each of Fleur's hits were dodged or parried or her momentum was used against her and a swift kick to her back was all that was needed to have her tumbling to the floor again. Hermione's movements were so fluid, so self-assured that Fleur couldn't even try to anticipate where she would hit next.</p><p>She could already feel the bruises forming on her body as she spat out the blood from her mouth and shakily got to her feet again.</p><p>Hermione's eyes flickered with pride at the sight before her knife swung around in a move that Fleur barely had time to duck out of the way of, rolling to the boundary line before propelling herself forward as quick as she could.</p><p>It did little to Hermione's concentration because the Titan Slayer merely stepped out of the way and slammed her foot into the back of Fleur's knee. She buckled but regained her footing quickly and twisted around.</p><p>Their blades clashed together again - another shower of sparks appeared in the air. </p><p>Fleur could feel Hermione's breath on her lips and she stared deep into her eyes - watching as they flickered to gold briefly before settling back into their usual brown colour.</p><p>They drew apart from each other before Fleur slammed her fist into Hermione's stomach. Hermione doubled over in pain before her lips curved into a feral smile and she planted her feet on the ground and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>It was a challenge if Fleur ever saw one and she straightened her spine, squared her shoulders and tightened her grip on her sword.</p><hr/><p>Fighting off the Haze was harder than Hermione thought it would be. She never realised how easy it was to step back in her own mind and let a long dead Shade take over for her. But, then again, the fighting came naturally to her. She ducked and weaved through attacks that almost seemed too slow after fighting Titans and monsters that could move faster than she could blink.</p><p>Fleur's hit were strong and hard and, had she been fighting the Hermione of a few years ago, then they would be evenly-matched. But Fleur wasn't facing Hermione Granger, the wide-eyed best friend of the Prophecy child, Harry Potter. She was facing Hermione Granger, the Titan Slayer and Saviour of Olympus.</p><p>Hermione parried another attack with the hilt of her blade and used Fleur's excess momentum to land a punch on her face and a kick in her stomach. Fleur, to her credit, only stumbled back a little bit before she righted herself and clenched her hand tightly around the hilt of her blade.</p><p>Fleur looked like a mess and Hermione felt a bit bad about it. Her face was littered in little cuts and Hermione was sure that Fleur's body was going to be bruised and sore tomorrow but, from the look on her companion's face, Fleur didn't seem to mind. If anything, she seemed to be enjoying the fight that Hermione was putting her through.</p><p>It made Hermione feel even worse for what she was about to do.</p><p>It was an easy hit to dodge - something Hermione could do in her sleep - but she didn't move out of the way of the punch. She let it catch her in the stomach and repressed her instinct to duck out of the way when Fleur hit her in the face with the hilt of her sword. There was another hit to her stomach which, even in her painful circumstances, Hermione could have easily blocked. She didn't.</p><p>Her legs were swept out from under her and Hermione felt the breath being knocked out of her when she hit the stone floor.</p><p>There was a sword at her throat and the heavy weight of Fleur pressed on her body and Hermione could barely stop the laugh that bubbled out of her throat.</p><p>She threw her dagger across the room. It clattered against the floor - everybody's eyes followed it as it rested at the entrance of the room. She made her body go limp.</p><p>"I yield."</p><hr/><p>Fleur stared down at her - panting and sweaty. She looked at their positions before standing - physically recoiling back as Hermione got to her feet.</p><p>"Non," She said - voice barely above a whisper but it carried across the room easily," You..."</p><p>Hermione didn't respond but she shifted under the weight of the accusation that burned in Fleur's eyes.</p><p>Fleur took a step forward, a frown on her face. "Why?"</p><p>Hermione turned away. "I did what was best."</p><p>Fleur opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as a door at the back of the room swung open and the holograms flickered back to life.</p><p>Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood on either side of the door.</p><p>"Congratulations," They spoke in perfect sync," You have all fought at your best but all one has won." They turned to look at Fleur. "Congratulations. The sword is yours. With the sword, you have also earned a favour from the gods. You may ask for anything but be warned, with the completion of your favour, the gods will take the sword back and return it to its rightful home."</p><p>They indicated towards the little alcove. </p><p>Fleur didn't move for a moment before a small nudge to her side had her walking up towards the dais where the sword was waiting. It was glittering in the dim light, the red jewel on the hilt practically sparking as Fleur drew closer.</p><p>The hilt was cold as Fleur wrapped her bare hand around it but it was perfectly balanced. She clipped the sheath to her belt and swung the blades a few times experimentally.</p><p>"Wow," Ginny commented," That's a pretty sword."</p><p>Fleur glanced up and at her friends. They were all beaming and seemed happy for her but Fleur couldn't help but glance at Hermione. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Hermione had done - throwing the fight in Fleur's favour was stupid and crazy and she couldn't understand why the other girl had done it.</p><p>"It is," A voice said from entrance to the Armoury," But it would be best if you gave it to me now."</p><hr/><p>Water flooded the area in seconds and the fire of the torches on the wall burned brighter than any fire they had seen before.</p><p>Hermione stiffened as she and the others were backed further into the wall - their assailants blocking the only exit to the Armoury. Ginny and Luna were side by side, weapons already drawn and bodies practically vibrating with the adrenaline that had just surged into their system. Claude and Louise had drawn their swords also but they seemed slightly disconcerted at having to fight fellow Romans.</p><p>Viktor Krum looked different to what Hermione had expected. He was tall - standing a few inches taller than Fleur - and well muscled. His armour was glimmering in the candlelight and his deep purple cloak billowed out behind him even though he no longer had the rank to back up his usage of the cloak. His hair was cropped short and he looked angry but his eyes held none of the malice that Hermione expected to find there.</p><p>"Over my dead body," Fleur snarled back at him. Her hand tightened around the hilt of the sword and it thrummed with power under her touch.</p><p>Viktor just shrugged while his lackies - Iskra and Vasil, Fleur had told Hermione their names several nights ago - both laughed. "If that's what it takes," Viktor replied.</p><p>"We won't let you get close enough," Hermione promised. She slipped easily between the pair of them, hands tightened into fists as she stared him down.</p><p>Viktor's grimace transformed into a cocky smirk and Hermione had to suppress the shiver that ran down her back. Kronos-Tom used to look at her like that - like he knew something she didn't, like he held all of the cards and she had nothing.</p><p>Viktor jerked his chin to Fleur. "Do you honestly think that she's honourable enough to keep your alliance?" He said," Do you honestly think that she's worthy enough to wield that sword?"</p><p>"And you have somebody better?" Hermione replied," Like yourself, I suppose?"</p><p>Viktor grinned. "You get it," He said," Think about it. I'm the son of Jupiter - wielding the sword of my Greek counterpart is my birth right. Think of the power that we could hold together. Me, the wielder of the Sword of Gryffindor and you, the slayer of Titans."</p><p>"Power corrupts," Hermione said - her mind cycling back to Tom and what happened to him," I will not support you in this and neither will the other Greeks. We stand with Fleur - not with you."</p><p>She glanced around the area. The water had risen at an alarming rate to their waists now and, even if they wanted to fight their way out, they wouldn't be able to do much damage to Iskra with her half-submerged in the one thing that practically gave her unlimited power. They couldn't run - not with the exit still blocked by Viktor and the others.</p><p>Hermione swallowed thickly and planted her feet. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she squared her shoulders. The shadows around the room grew darker and darker and she grabbed onto the one idea that circled through her mind as she stared at them. She steeled herself and flicked her eyes back towards where Viktor was gloating.</p><p>"You don't have a choice," He sneered," I have you trapped."</p><p>"That you do," Hermione acknowledged before shrugging," But, speaking of traps, there's a big hole in yours - a glaring mistake that I can't believe that you've overlooked."</p><p>Iskra recoiled slightly - whipping her head around wildly in search of a hidden weapon. "What mistake?!"</p><p>"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked her friends.</p><p>Luna nodded. "From here until Tartarus," She vowed.</p><p>"You're the reason that I'm not married to a cyclops," Ginny said," I'm with you until the bitter end."</p><p>"What mistake?" Vasil asked - eyes shifting between them suspiciously. He seemed to be just as unnerved as Iskra was - although he was managing to hide his uncomfortableness.</p><p>"Claude, Louise - do you trust me?" Hermione ignored the boy and turned to her allies.</p><p>Claude nodded, suddenly solemn as Louise did the same.</p><p>"Oui," She said," After all I 'ave seen - I would be a fool not to."</p><p>Hermione grinned and looked at Fleur. "Do <em>you </em>trust me?"</p><p>Fleur nodded her agreement. "More than I should," She said," But I trust you very much."</p><p>"Good," Hermione replied," Because I've just had an idea. At this point, I should probably say that it could possibly end up going horribly wrong but, it's the only chance that we have. All of you need to grab onto me, okay?" </p><p>They all nodded and Fleur laced their fingers together - squeezing Hermione's hand tightly - as the others moved to grab onto her arms.</p><p>"You mentioned a mistake, <em>Graecus</em>?" Viktor snarled - obviously annoyed at being ignored.</p><p>"Do you know I am?" Hermione finally addressed him.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What is she doing?" Claude asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>"If there's one thing that Hermione can't tolerate, it's stupid people and he's just made a big mistake by questioning her," Luna whispered back.</p><p>"Do you know who I am, Mr Krum? It's not a difficult question." Hermione said.</p><p>"I am not following."</p><p>"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm the Champion of the Minor Demigods, I'm the Titan Slayer and the Saviour of Olympus and - as I've been told - I'm the Cursed One and you've just made the biggest mistake of your life."</p><p>"What mistake?" Viktor ground out through gritted teeth - more than tired of being reminded of this again.</p><p>"Did you not to do any proper research on the Battle of London? Why don't you ask Kronos - I'm sure that he'll be sure to tell you. If you want to capture a Greek then there is one thing that you never, ever put in a trap - if you're smart, if you value your life, if you wish to see the light of another day. There is one thing that you never put in a trap."</p><p>"And what would that be?" Viktor hissed.</p><p>Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she stared him down.</p><p>"Me."</p><p>Fleur felt a tug in her gut and barely had time to react before the shadows consumed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace of Hades wasn't entirely what Fleur expected. </p><p>In actual fact, she wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting owing to the fact that she had never really considered it before. But, what she did know, was that she would have never anticipated the sheer amount of flowers that had bloomed in the Land of the Dead.</p><p>The hallway that the five of them found themselves was thick with tension and Fleur had to squeeze her eyes shut tightly to rid her mind of the emotions that were flowing from everybody.</p><p>A door was pulled shut and Fleur looked up quickly.</p><p>Persephone was different to how Fleur expected her to be as well. She was tall with dark brown hair that hung in ringlets on her back. She looked healthy too - perhaps the healthiest person currently living in the Underworld.</p><p>"Well?" Ginny prompted, kicking herself off of the wall that she was leaning against and stalked towards the goddess in front of her with Luna on her tail - a hard look appearing on the daughter of Apollo's face. "Are you here to tell us how she is or not?!"</p><p>Fleur gaped for a moment - half amused and half shocked at Ginny's treatment of the goddess. The Praetor couldn't even begin to theorise on the punishment that she would have received if she had spoken to one of the Roman gods in such a tone.</p><p>Persephone, on the other hand, smiled in an exasperated way that made it clear that nosy and rude Demigods was a regular occurrence in her immortal life. "I am not sure when she will wake but the Underworld is keeping her stable. Her Shade is in an odd state of in-between."</p><p>The words seemed to pacify Ginny for a few moments and Luna moved to put a steadying hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Ginny relaxed into her grip for a moment before straightening up again and fixing the goddess with another suspicious look.</p><p>"Why would she bring us here?" Ginny asked, eyes narrowed as she assessed the deity standing in front of her," She hates this place."</p><p>Persephone shrugged - one delicate shoulder slightly higher than the other. "Her life blood calls to this place just as young Mr Riddle's did." Her nose wrinkled up in disgust at the mention of her husband's infidelity. "If it helps, she was aiming for Camp Beauxbatons but she was too weak to bring you all along with her. The only other alternative was to take you all there with a few missing limbs or bring you here with all limbs attached. She took the smart choice - just as she always does." Persephone's eyes flicked over to Claude, Louise and Fleur. "Lucky for you three that she holds favour here - Romans are not often allowed into our Underworld."</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes at the suggestive dig but held her tongue.</p><p>Ginny nodded once in acknowledgement before sighing. "She will be okay, right?"</p><p>"Miss Granger will be fine," Persephone replied," You can see her, if you'd like - but only one at a time."</p><p>Ginny made to move forward but was blocked off by Luna - who shook her head softly. Claude and Louise exchanged a look of confusion with each other when Luna inclined her head towards Fleur.</p><p>"You go first," She said.</p><p>"What?" Fleur replied, eyes wide.</p><p>"You can go first, Fleur," Luna continued," I'm sure Hermione would love it if you kept her company."</p><hr/><p>Hermione was screaming - throat raw and tingly - as she desperately tried to get back into her body.</p><p>She couldn't.</p><p>Her body wouldn't take her back and she wondered if this was what happened when she overloaded on her powers. She wondered if her body would decay and die without her Shade inside of it or if it would remain in a coma for eternity as she was forced to stand one foot away and watch the steady rise and fall of her own chest.</p><p>Fleur was asleep in the seat at her bedside. She had come in about an hour ago - looking a lot better then she did when they had finished their melee. Fleur had crouched down by the bed and taken one of Hermione's limp hands in her own before reciting something in Latin that sounded remarkably like a prayer. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what was said - only that Fleur had prayed to Venus and Pluto and even Mars - but she watched as Fleur leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her body's forehead before sagging back into the chair.</p><p>The door to the room was pushed open and Fleur promptly woke up, already standing, hand on the hilt of Gryffindor's sword.</p><p>"Peace," The intruder said," I am here to help, not hinder."</p><p>Fleur relaxed only slightly and stepped away from Hermione's bedside for the woman to take her place.</p><p>The woman was somebody Hermione recognised - the goddess that Patroclus had brought her to see. She crouched over Hermione's body, lifting her head so she could pour a cup of nectar down her throat before waving a hand over her body - palm glowing gold as she did so.</p><p>Hermione felt her heart thunder in her chest and she watched as her body took another shaky breath.</p><p>"Who are you?" Fleur asked.</p><p>The woman stared right at Hermione - right at her Shade, not at her body.</p><p>"Somebody who wished that I knew her better."</p><hr/><p>Fleur looked between the woman and the sleeping form of her friend. The woman's hair was similar to Persephone's - curly ringlets of dark hair - but she held herself differently. Her face seemed weary and tense as she looked down at Hermione's sleeping face and one hand was tightened into a fist while the other hovered briefly over the Demigod.</p><p>"You are 'er mother," Fleur said softly," She looks like you a bit - in 'er 'air and eyes."</p><p>The woman - the goddess - just nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Why did you not claim er?"</p><p>The goddess let out a weary sigh. "It was dangerous."</p><p>Fleur felt anger course through her system at that and, even though the woman in front of her was a goddess, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her. "It cannot 'ave been more dangerous then what she was already facing!" Fleur snapped," She fought through that war with no idea who 'er mother was! She lived through all of that and you did not even 'ave the decency to let 'er know that you were proud of 'er! Why?! What stopped you from telling 'er?!"</p><p>"Because she would be cursed if I told her!" The woman hissed back.</p><p>Fleur froze - heart thumping erratically in her chest. "What?"</p><p>"My descendants have always been powerful," The goddess said softly," In the old days they could raze cities with their abilities - cursing their enemies with nightmares, driving them to madness, combining with a Shade on the battlefield." She sighed. "A few thousand years ago I argued with Hera and she imposed a curse on all of my half-blood offspring. Each would die a more gruesome and horrific death than the previous until one died a hero." The goddess glanced at Hermione. "Each of my children have died that way - I didn't want that for Hermione. Not claiming her was a way to keep her safe - so Hera didn't know."</p><p>Fleur huffed slightly. "It does not - keep 'er safe, I mean."</p><p>The goddess looked unnerved slightly. "What are you talking about?" The words were pushed through gritted teeth and Fleur swallowed thickly.</p><p>"The Nymphs that we met," Fleur replied - drawing her eyes away from the goddess in front of her and back towards Hermione," They called 'er the Cursed One - they said that the curse was embedded on 'er very being."</p><p>The woman opened her mouth to respond before a loud cough shocked both of them. Fleur hurried to Hermione's side, helping her sit up and turn to the side so she could spit out the blood that had pooled in her mouth. Hermione held onto Fleur's arm tightly, squeezing the skin under her fingers as she gasped for breath and spat out blood.</p><p>"Who are you?" She got out between coughs," Your name? What did the Greeks worship you as?"</p><p>The woman looked down. "Melinoe."</p><p>Hermione scowled and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Goddess of ghosts - bringer of nightmares and madness. You're my mother."</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Hermione tore her gaze away from her mother before looking at Fleur. "Can you help me up?" She asked," I need to see Lord Hades and Lady Persephone."</p><hr/><p>Hermione leaned against Fleur's body for support - taking courage from the way the way that Fleur's arm was wrapped securely around her waist - as she stood in front of Persephone and Hades. The last time she had seen them was a few hours after the Battle of London when they had sat by her side as Tom's body and burial shroud had been burned. </p><p>The three of them had been the only ones at the funeral.</p><p>"Did you know?" She demanded as she stared at both of them," Did you know of my parentage when you first met me all those years ago?"</p><p>Persephone was the one that answered. "I theorised," She said," But I hadn't the heart to ask Melinoe...after what happened to the last of her children. I wasn't sure."</p><p>Hermione glanced at Hades. "And you? Did you know?"</p><p>"Not at first," Hades replied," But I saw you combine with a Shade when Harry came to bathe in the Styx. It was then that I realised."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"It wasn't our place."</p><p>"Bullshit!" Hermione snarled. She took a shaky step forward and tightened her hands into fists, shaking ever so slightly as she glared at both of the immortals in front of her. "I deserved to know!"</p><p>A ripple of shock spread through both Claude and Louise at the treatment Hermione was giving the gods. The Roman gods wouldn't have had any qualms about smiting her where she stood but it seemed that that thought hadn't even entered Hades and Persephone's minds.</p><p>"I see now that we have done you a great disservice. We will make it up to you, I swear it," Persephone said softly.</p><p>Hades looked at his wife in shock. "We will?"</p><p>"Yes Hades," Persephone said in an exasperated tone," We will. She is right - we had no right to keep this from her." Persephone looked down at the Demigods from under her lashes. "Join us back here in several hours and we will give you all the help we can." She glanced back at Hermione. "You should go to Elysium - there is somebody who wants to talk to you."</p><hr/><p>A boy stood atop the hill that overlooked Elysium. He was average height but built like an athlete. His hair was black and shaggy and his eyes were a piercing green. He was entirely too familiar.</p><p>Hermione froze when he turned and looked at her.</p><p>Harry crossed the space between them and tugged her away from Fleur and into one of the tightest hugs that she had ever had.</p><p>"Harry," She breathed out.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione," He replied," It's good to see you."</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>"You don't have to talk," Harry assured her. He pulled away and held her at arms length - taking in every bit of her, eyes roving over her face as if it to remind himself that she was still alive, that her heart was still beating in her chest. "You don't have to talk at all but you have to know that my death wasn't your fault."</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off with a firm shake of his head.</p><p>"No," He said," Hermione, none of what happened is your fault. You need to accept that. The war was terrible and it killed a lot of people but none of that was your fault. Do you understand? You saved so many lives. You are not at fault. None of it was because of you."</p><p>Hermione looked at him and nodded. "I know."</p><p>Harry smiled at her - the same smile he gave her when they were reunited each Summer, the same smile he gave her when they did something stupid and laughed about until their stomach's ached, the same smile he gave her when they were on a quest and got back safely.</p><p>"You'll get better," He promised," It will all get better."</p><p>"I can only hope."</p><p>Harry smiled at her sadly before looking at the spot behind her. "There's someone else who wants to see you before you go."</p><p>Hermione and Fleur turned around and the daughter of Venus watched as Hermione nearly fell to her knees at the sight of the Shade that had arrived.</p><p>"Tom," Came the broken sound from Hermione as she crossed the gap between them - at first walking before running forward until they collided with each other.</p><p>"Hermione," The boy - Tom - said. He held her just as tightly as Hermione was clinging to him and Fleur was left standing by herself, watching as the two reunited after so long. "I missed you."</p><p>"I told you that you would make it into Elysium," Hermione said, her eyes glassy and full of unshed tears," I told you, didn't I tell you?"</p><p>"I should have known not to doubt you," Tom returned.</p><p>Fleur felt the overwhelming feeling that she was interrupting something special - almost sacred between the pair of them.</p><p>They held each other closely and Hermione openly wept onto Tom's shoulder while the son of Hades held the back of her head close to him and rubbed circles into her hair, murmuring soft words of Ancient Greek into her ear as they slowly rocked back and forth.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Hermione choked out.</p><p>"Sorry?" Tom echoed," For what?"</p><p>"For everything - for not helping you earlier, for making you kill yourself, for not loving you as you loved me. I'm sorry that you couldn't have lived longer."</p><p>Tom smiled sadly at her. He pulled her back and cupped her face and shook his head softly - eyes darting towards Fleur before returning to Hermione.  "Don't be," He said," Things are working out."</p><p>Fleur loathed to break up the moment between the two of them - slightly overwhelmed by the amount of love she was feeling pouring out of them, romantic love from Tom and familial love from Hermione. "We need to go," She said.</p><p>Hermione glanced at her, nodding. "I love you."</p><p>Tom nodded once and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."</p><p>Hermione stepped away, walking backwards so she could still keep her eyes on him. She backed into Fleur - who wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Fleur asked softly as the Shade of Tom Riddle faded away back to Elysium.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said as she leaned into Fleur's embrace," I think that I am."</p><hr/><p>"We need to get back to Camp as soon as possible," Fleur said as she and Hermione reunited with their friends outside of Hades' throne room.</p><p>Claude frowned. "Why?"</p><p>"Fleur has the sword," Hermione explained, still leaning on the Praetor for support," And Krum knows that we've disappeared somewhere. He'll mount an attack as soon as he can - banking on the chance that we'll be taking ages to get back to Camp Beauxbatons. Without the sword, your forces are weak and he'll take advantage of that."</p><p>" 'Ow do you know zat?" Louise asked, shifting her weight to the side and tightening her grip on her sword at the thought of Krum acting Camp.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "It's what I'd do," She said," We need to leave as soon as possible and co-ordinate a defence."</p><p>"Good plan," Louise nodded along," Ze co'orts will listen to us when we return. We will work out some kind of evasive manoeuvre to keep Krum on 'is toes. What about your forces? Will ze Greeks listen to our commands?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head. "Our fighting styles are too different," She replied," I can lead them - just tell me where you need us and I'll sort it out."</p><p>Fleur frowned. "You do not 'ave your dagger anymore," She said.</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "I'll get a substitute."</p><p>"That won't be needed," Persephone declared as the doors to the throne room swung open.</p><p>Claude snickered under his breath and nudged Louise with his elbow. "She sure 'as a flair for the dramatics."</p><p>Louise just rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath," Shut up Claude - we are zeir guests. Do not be rude."</p><p>Persephone stood and placed a weighty blade into Hermione's hand before returning to her seat, watching with eager eyes as Hermione turned it over in her hands.</p><p>The scabbard was navy blue with embroidered stars down one side of it. She clipped it onto her belt before unsheathing the sword. The metal was inky black - so dark that Hermione could barely look at it for too long - and the hilt was shaped perfectly for her hand as she tightened her fist around it. The blade hummed with power under her grip as she gave it a few experimental swings.</p><p>"Well?" Persephone prompted, a smug smile on her face.</p><p>"It's perfect," Hermione replied.</p><p>"We thought it might be," Hades said," Your mother was quite insistent we give it to you."</p><p>"My mother?" </p><p>"Melinoe is sorry for what she has done," Persephone said," She knows now what she did was a mistake - keeping your lineage from you no matter how noble her intentions were. She wants you to know that she is truly proud of the person you have become and wishes for you to wield this sword. She knows that she cannot take away the heart but she hopes with this gift that you two may head towards a better relationship with one another."</p><p>"I..." Hermione was at a loss for words. "Thank you."</p><p>Persephone nodded and Hades nodded. "Keep my sword safe," He said," I'm quite attached to it."</p><p>A ripple of shock spread through Hermione, Ginny and Luna - which must have been seen clearly on their faces because Claude looked between them in confusion.</p><p>"What?" He said," What is so special about zis sword?"</p><p>"It carries a Key of Hades inside of it," Luna whispered.</p><p>"A Key?" Claude asked," What does zat do?"</p><p>Hermione sheathed the blade. "It has the power to seal and release someone from the Underworld."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stared at the sword in her hand.</p><p>It glimmered in the green flames of the Underworld. She turned it over in her hand and flung her mind outwards. A ghostly cold lapped at her skin as she did so and the underlying thrum of power tickled her mind - the key within the sword pulsing in time with her heartbeat.</p><p>"Sorry," She said as she sheathed the blade," I think that I've misunderstood you. You're actually allowing me to take this?"</p><p>Hades, from where he sat on his throne, snorted. "Yeah," He said," That was my reaction when Persephone and Melinoe told me what they wished to do as well."</p><p>Hermione looked over at Fleur - panic clear on her face as she played with the pommel of the blade. Fleur just shrugged.</p><p>There was nothing she could. She had no idea how to help Hermione deal with this situation. The Rome gods never interacted with Demigods in the way that Hades, Persephone and Melinoe had been doing with the Greek trio. Fleur was way out of a depth and she knew that if a Roman god had offered her their blade then she would have taken it without hesitation.</p><p>But Hermione turned back to the rulers of the Underworld and offered the sword back to them.</p><p>"I can't take this."</p><p>Persephone covered her laughter with her hand. "And why not? It is a gift."</p><p>"It's too much power," Hermione replied, still offering the sword," I could not possibly, in good conscience, take this. Power corrupts even the most noblest of heroes. If I lose it..."</p><p>"Noble even to the end," Persephone commented with a smile," I can see now why so many are attracted to you. You have a magnetic quality. Your morals exceed even the most pragmatic of heroes."</p><p>"I agree," Hades said," But, you will have to take it with you. The keys only react when it is wielded by a descendant of the Underworld - a <em>Greek </em>descendant for it was made in our Underworld. It's power will not corrupt you. Your willpower is too strong for that."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"If you'd like," He offered," You can give it back to me when you die."</p><p>Hermione stared at him for a moment before giving him a cut nod. "Alright," She conceded," Anything else or can we be on our way?"</p><p>"You may be on your way," Hades replied," Take a left out of the palace and Charon will take you across the Styx. I take it that you can remember the way out from there?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. She bowed deeply at the wait before hurrying to Fleur's side, lacing their hands together tightly before walking away.</p><p>They had just begun to exit the room when Persephone called Hermione's name again.</p><p>She turned around.</p><p>"Come and visit us every month or so!" The goddess said," And bring your lovely girlfriend!"</p><p>Hermione went red. "We're not-"</p><p>"Yeah!" Fleur said quickly," We-"</p><p>"It's okay," Persephone said with a dismissive wave of her hand," Your secret is safe with us."</p><hr/><p>The first rays of sunshine upon her face had Hermione grinning.</p><p>She pulled away from the group as they stepped out of the Underworld and back into the mortal realm.</p><p>"I've missed the sun," She said.</p><p>"I missed it too," Ginny replied," Let's all agree to never go back to the Underworld until we die, yeah? That place creeps me out."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Ginny in the stomach. "Speak for yourself," She said," I'm the one that has to go back there every month."</p><p>Ginny snorted and threw her arm around a grinning Luna's shoulder. "Well then," She said," It sucks to be you."</p><p>The three of them exchanged a look of amusement before promptly bursting into laughter.</p><p>"If you two don't think I'll drag you back down there with me," Hermione said," Then you are <em>dead </em>wrong."</p><p>Luna grinned and rolled her eyes. "That was a bad joke."</p><p>"Almost as bad as your dad's haikus," Ginny teased. She had doubled over and was clutching at her stomach - practically falling to the ground as she laughed.</p><p>From behind them, Louise cleared her throat. "I do not mean to interrupt...whatever this is but where are we?"</p><p>Hermione, Ginny and Luna sobered up quickly and Hermione stepped back into line with Fleur.</p><p>"The exit to the Underworld," Luna replied," Plymouth - we're in Plymouth."</p><p>"And for zose of us who flunked school and did not take Geography?"</p><p>"England," Luna said," We're in England."</p><p>Louise scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "So not where we are meant to be."</p><p>"Oh don't be like zat!" Claude exclaimed. He threw his arm over Louise's shoulder and pumped his other fist into the sky. "We will just walk! And 'ave lots of fun bonding wiz each ozzer!"</p><p>It was clear from the look on Louise's face that bonding with any of them was not exactly how she wanted to spend her next few days.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at that and slipped her hand into Fleur's, lacing their fingers tightly together. "Come on," She said," Let's leave them to their squabbling."</p><hr/><p>Fleur found that she and Hermione both felt more well-rested when they slept together because, when she came back into consciousness a day after they had left the Underworld, she found that all the exhaustion that had plagued her had disappeared.</p><p>"Morning," Hermione didn't turn around as she spoke, nor did she remove Fleur's arms from where they were thrown over her body.</p><p>"Good morning," Fleur returned. She glanced over to the fire pit that Luna was cooking their breakfast over. Ginny was milling about near her sleeping space, rolling up her and Luna's sleeping mat and shoving it into her backpack. Across from them, Louise and Claude were still asleep - wrapped up in each other in a way that Louise wouldn't be caught dead in if they had been awake.</p><p>"We will 'ave to move out soon," Fleur said softly," We are losing daylight."</p><p>"In a moment," Hermione said with a grin on her face," I want to show you something first - check this out."</p><p>Fleur watched as the other Demigod spread her hand out in front of her. She stared at Ginny - eyes flashing gold for a moment before settling back to brown again.</p><p>The air in front of them warped and moved until the image of a Drakon appeared in front of them.</p><p>It was a serpent like creature that stood almost as high as the tops of the trees. It reared back and flicked its tongue out of its mouth, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. The crest on its head (one that Fleur would typically think that she would find on a dragon lizard) flapped open when it hissed.</p><p>Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw it and she leapt to her feet. Grabbing her sword, she charged - waking up Claude and Louise. </p><p>The Drakon didn't move. It merely hissed again and, as Ginny brought her sword across its body in a wide arc, it disappeared into thin air.</p><p>Ginny froze at that, her head whipping around like the creature would appear again before her eyes settled in the snickering Hermione. "What the actual Hades?!" She demanded.</p><p>"Did I not mention that I could do that?" Hermione teased.</p><p>"No you bloody well didn't!" Ginny glared and crossed her arms over her chest," What the Hades was that?"</p><p>"Gift from Phobos - a blessing, I suppose," Hermione explained," I can bring forth the illusion of somebody's fears." She frowned. "It only works when I focus on one person though. I already tried doing it to two people at once."</p><hr/><p>As they walked to the Channel - keeping to the outskirts of towns and avoiding cities at all costs - Hermione and Fleur moved in perfect sync with each other. When one moved, so did the other. When one of them stopped, the other followed milliseconds later. Their feet came down onto the earth at the same time and they matched each other's pace - even though Fleur's stride was a lot longer than Hermione's.</p><p>"I think we could benefit from that," Hermione was saying as they talked," New Rome truly has a school and university?"</p><p>Fleur nodded along. "Of course," She said," You said it yourself - my forces live longer than yours because of the legion. We would be 'appy to keep this alliance with your camp if you were willing to teach us 'ow to use your powers more."</p><p>"And in return we can attend your schools?"</p><p>"Of course," Fleur said," It would...'ow do you say...Integration? Is that the word?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yeah, integration between our people. I think it would be good." She bumped Fleur's hip with her own. "We could have used your legion's help during the Battle of London."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>Fleur froze as the group entered a clearing. </p><p>"Fleur?" Hermione asked, reaching out for her - unsure what had caused her sudden stillness.</p><p>The influx of emotions had Fleur rooted to the spot, tense and cautious. She had never felt so many feelings come out of nowhere, especially when she wasn't expecting it.</p><p>"State your business!"</p><p>Fleur drew Gryffindor's sword from its sheath as she stared down the girl who had just jumped down from an overhead tree and had pointed a bow in the Praetor's face.</p><p>She looked to be fifteen or so years old with scruffy dark blonde (almost brown) hair. Her bow arm was full of tension as she wrinkled her nose at Fleur. A silver circlet gleamed atop her head - nestled amongst hastily done braids. Her brown eyes were full of hostility that Fleur matched as she took a menacing step forward, brandishing the sword in her hand.</p><p>She froze though, when Hermione reached out for her arm - stopping her in her tracks.</p><p>Hermione stepped in front of her, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Katie?" She said and Fleur blanched.</p><p>The bow was lowered and the other girl's face broke out into a soft smile.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fleur watched in awe as the camp was set up around them.</p><p>Each of the hunters seemed to have a role that they fulfilled without complaint or error. Groups of girls pulled up tents. Another set went out to hunt of dinner. A small trio were setting up fire pits around the circle of tents that were being put up.</p><p>Most of the hunters didn't seem to care about the newcomers but a few of them stopped as they watched Hermione walk by - head held high as she moved around their camp like she belonged there.</p><p>"Lady Artemis offered to have Hermione join the hunters once," Luna explained under her breath to the Romans," Katie even said that she'll gladly give over her rank of Lieutenant if Hermione wanted to join. Of course, she never took them up on the offer."</p><p>A few more of the hunters bowed their hands as Hermione passed by them, as if they recognised all she had sacrificed for them during the Titan War.</p><p>"They fought with us during the Battle of London," Ginny said," Hermione saved a whole group of them. They owe their lives to her."</p><p>Katie stopped in front of one of her fellow hunters. "Where's Lady Artemis?"</p><p>The girl just shrugged from where she was hunched over one of the fire pits. "Busy," She replied," But she said that she'll be back soon."</p><p>Katie nodded. "Alright, thanks."</p><p>She guided them all towards one of the tents on the outer circle and sat down in front of the opening. She grinned and pulled Hermione into a tight hug when the girl sat down next to her. "It's good to see you little Mia," She said.</p><p>"You as well," Hermione replied although her speech was muffled slightly from where she was squashed against the hunter's shoulder. She pulled away and reached over for Fleur, tapping the back of her hand. "This is Praetor Fleur Delacour," She said," Daughter of Venus." She inclined her head to Louise and Claude. "And that's Claude and Louise, the children of Fortuna and Mars respectively."</p><p>Katie looked over them with a curious eye. "Romans then?" She asked, brow furrowed," I thought that you lot didn't like us Greeks."</p><p>Fleur shook her head. "We 'ave an alliance," She explained," My camp is under attack - we reached out to the others for 'elp."</p><p>"Well," Katie said," This seems like quite the story." She looked at Hermione and nudged her in the stomach with her elbow. "Do you want to tell me what's been happening since the last time I've seen you?"</p><p>Hermione launched into the story easily - with a little interruption from Ginny and Luna when they had their own things to mention. When they got to the part about the final fight for the sword, Katie turned to Fleur.</p><p>"You must be might strong to beat Hermione in combat."</p><p>"She was not really trying - 'ad she been fighting properly then I 'ave no doubt that she would be wielding Gryffindor's sword."</p><p>"Actually-" Hermione cut in. She didn't get to finish though, because the hunter from the fire pit earlier came towards them.</p><p>"The Lady Artemis is back."</p><hr/><p>Fleur didn't really know what to expect when she stepped into the tent that had been prepared for the goddess of the Hunt but, the one thing that she definitely hadn't expected, was a young girl reclining against a bed of furs. She didn't look to be older than Gabrielle was - maybe eleven or twelve. Bright auburn hair - a brighter shade than Louise's - was bound behind her head and silver eyes glowed in the early evening light.</p><p>Hermione dropped to one knee and Fleur followed after a moment's hesitation.</p><p>"Lady Artemis," Hermione said.</p><p>The girl smiled and dipped her head in acknowledgement. "It is good to see you as well, Hermione - we didn't get to speak much directly after the war."</p><p>"No, we didn't."</p><p>"Oh - please, both of you - rise. Come, sit with me."</p><p>Hermione stood and pulled Fleur up with her, pulling her along until they were both sitting in front of where the girl - Artemis - was waiting.</p><p>"Tell me of your journey," Artemis commanded," I take it that this is official business?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Yes," She said," Lady Artemis, this is Praetor Fleur Delacour - acting Praetor of Camp Beauxbatons for the Roman Demigods."</p><p>Fleur felt naked under the gaze of the goddess whose eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul. </p><p>"I see," Artemis said," And is that Gryffindor's sword I see hanging at her belt?"</p><p>"It is," Hermione confirmed," She earned it."</p><p>Fleur had to bit herself tongue to keep her from arguing against that fact.</p><p>"And what brings a Roman Demigod to travel with a Greek?" Artemis prompted," I'm quite aware that there is usually no love lost between Romans and Greeks."</p><p>Hermione immediately sprung into the tale that she had weaved for Katie - starting with her return to camp and ending with her Shadow Travelling them out of the Underworld and their brief stay in the Underworld as Hermione gained her energy back.</p><p>"And I take it that you don't have the energy to Shadow Travel all six of you back to Beauxbatons?" Artemis asked even though Fleur was sure that the goddess already knew the answer.</p><p>Hermione nodded. "We're trying to make our way to the Channel. We'll probably highjack the first boat we can find and hike the rest of the way."</p><p>Artemis hummed. "None of you truly know how to sail," She said," And my Uncle is restless these days. You will not have entirely safe passage."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "We don't have much choice. The longer we leave it then the more likely it is that we'll return to a destroyed Camp Beauxbatons."</p><p>Artemis ran a hand through her hair and rolled the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. "You misunderstand me. You and your friends will not have entirely safe passage but there is somebody who does."</p><p>Fleur looked between the goddess and Hermione in confusion.</p><p>Hermione answered her unasked question.</p><p>"Katie," She said to Artemis," You mean Katie."</p><p>"She is the daughter of Poseidon," Artemis commented," The sea is in her life blood. Poseidon grants her safe passage in his realm."</p><p>"Well yes, but-"</p><p>"I will lend you my lieutenant to get you across the Channel," Artemis declared," She will get you across and then you will proceed back to the Roman camp."</p><p>"Of course, thank you."</p><p>"And if you need my Hunters in the battle then all you need is to sacrifice to me. I am not allowed to intervene but they certainly can. If you need the numbers then I will send them to you."</p><p>"I will keep that in mind, My Lady."</p><p>"Are you that you do not wish to join my ranks?" Artemis asked as they all stood," I could use a strategist like you."</p><p>Hermione shook her head and glanced sideways at Fleur. "Yeah," She said," I'm sure."</p><p>Artemis looked between Fleur and Hermione for a fleeting second before nodding. "Ah, I see. The offer is always open though - I wish the best for you, Hermione Granger."</p><p>"You as well, Lady Artemis."</p><hr/><p>"It'll be just like old times!" Katie announced as the seven of them set out from the Hunter's camp the next morning. She had woken up early and thrown her arm around Hermione's shoulder with a grin.</p><p>Fleur, who was walking on Hermione's other side, held back her grimace and resolved herself in the knowledge that she was the one holding Hermione's hand and not Katie.</p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said," I guess it will be."</p><p>Katie looked over the top of Hermione's head and glanced at Fleur. "I've known Hermione since she was a kid," She said to the daughter of Venus," Is she still as much of a troublemaker as she was back then?"</p><p>Before Fleur could speak, Hermione made an affronted noise and wiggled out from under Katie's arm as Ginny and Luna snickered. </p><p>"I am not!" She denied, turning to Fleur. "Don't listen to her! I'm not a troublemaker!"</p><p>Fleur couldn't help but quirk a brow. "Oh really?" She teased," And this whole adventure 'as not to been because you are troublemaker?"</p><p>Hermione wrinkled her nose up in annoyance before glancing at Katie again. "Look what you've done!" She exclaimed," You're corrupting Fleur! She never used to tease me like this!"</p><p>Katie laughed - throwing her head back before clapping Fleur on the back. "I've done nothing of the sort," She declared," Miss Delacour here is just a woman of intelligence. She knows a troublemaker when she sees one!"</p><p>Hermione tightened her grip on Fleur's hand and pulled her forward. "We're going to walk ahead," She announced, sticking her tongue out at Katie," Where we can't listen to you spreading lies about me!"</p><hr/><p>It seemed that, as well as divulging all of Hermione's childhood stories, Katie was also quite adept at thievery. She and Ginny disappeared for almost two minutes together while the others waited at the port and returned soon after with a yacht. Ginny was standing on the roof, grinning and waving as Katie - who was behind the wheel and had somehow produced a pirate hat out of nowhere - yelled at them as she docked the boat.</p><p>"All aboard!"</p><p>Luna, acting like such a thing was completely normal, stepped onto the boat first. She dumped her bag below deck before climbing up onto the roof with Ginny. The daughter of Hermes pulled two pirate hats from the bag sitting behind her and passed one to Luna while the other was placed upon her own head. "Nicked them from a gift shop," Ginny explained, throwing two more down towards Louise and Claude, who had also just gotten onto the boat.</p><p>Claude picked his hat up happily and angled it on his head with a grin. Louise did the same - albeit a bit more reluctantly and with less of a smile.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>Hermione offered Fleur her hand.</p><p>Fleur looked at it for a moment before nodding.</p><p>She took Hermione's hand.</p><p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've got a situation," Blaise said as he burst into Pansy's temporary accommodations.</p><p>She sat up in her bed, throwing her magazine to the ground and raised an eyebrow. "We've always got a situation," She replied, almost bored," You might want to be more specific."</p><p>Blaise huffed and threw himself down onto his girlfriend's bed. "That poncey Sebastian bloke just got himself elected Pontifex Maximus."</p><p>Pansy gave him a look. "Yeah," She said," I'm going to have to just pretend I know what that means."</p><p>Blaise rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "Basically, it's like when in Ancient Rome during times of great strife and stuff, they would elect somebody as dictator and they would have sole power for six months."</p><p>Pansy mulled it over. "So he's got sole power right now?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>She suppressed the shiver down her spine. "This has the makings of going terribly wrong."</p><p>Blaise nodded his agreement. "It does," He said," He isn't the most...military minded of Demigods."</p><p>"We need to Iris Message Hermione," Pansy said, already searching for a Drachma on her bedside table," Hopefully, she's got the damn sword and is heading back to us."</p><p>Blaise nodded before standing. "I'm gonna go and keep an eye on Sebastian."</p><hr/><p>In the dead of night, still six hours away from docking in France, Fleur found Hermione sitting on the edge of the boat, feet just hanging over the edge of the yacht as she stared down at the water.</p><p>Wordlessly, Fleur sat down next to her.</p><p>She rested Gryffindor's sword on her lap, running her finger over the scabbard.</p><p>"You threw the fight in my favour," She said softly.</p><p>Hermione didn't look up. She didn't even move. She just continued to stare at the water. "I did."</p><p>"You would 'ave defeated me if you 'ad actually tried."</p><p>"I would have."</p><p>"Then why?"</p><p>Hermione finally looked up. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the weight of the accusation in Fleur's eyes. The daughter of Venus' words were soft but they held force within them that matched the anger that shone in her eyes.</p><p>Hermione shrugged.</p><p>"I did what was needed."</p><p>"What was needed," Fleur hissed," Was the strongest of us to wield the blade."</p><p>"You're missing the point!" Hermione said back.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Fleur scoffed," And what exactly was the point?!"</p><p>Hermione sighed and turned away. She stared out across the water and leaned back, supported by her hands. "Think about it," She said," You're a Roman Demigod and that's a Greek sword. It's not just about wielding the blade and defeating Krum. It's about making a statement."</p><p>Fleur frowned. "And what statement would we be making?"</p><p>"Greeks and Romans," Hermione replied," Working together. Think about it, no more separation. No more struggling on our own. I meant what I said, if we had known that you would have fought with us at the Battle of London, we would have asked for help." She looked up at the sky as she spoke. "My forces wouldn't have lost as many people. They would still be alive." She sighed and glanced over at Fleur, a sad smile on her face. "Co-operation and integration is the way forward for both of our camps. But we need to show that we're united and that starts with you saving your camp with the sword of a fallen Greek."</p><p>"That is..."</p><p>"Essentially military propaganda?"</p><p>"I was not going to say that but now that you 'ave said it, that makes sense."</p><p>"Oh?" Hermione said," What were you going to say?"</p><p>Fleur smiled. "I was going to say that that idea is very smart and I am a little bit jealous that I did not think of it."</p><p>"Don't be jealous." Hermione bumped her with her shoulder. "You're plenty smart as well."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Hermione looked beautiful as she sat in the moonlight, leaning back on her hands as her feet hovered centimetres above the water. She seemed completely relaxed and content to sit next to Fleur instead of sleeping. Fleur's eyes glanced down to the column of her neck, lingering for a moment before focussing on her lips.</p><p>"What?" Hermione said, looking over at her," Have I got something on my face?"</p><p>Fleur shook her head and swallowed thickly. She reached out to place her hand on Hermione's leg and leaned forward.</p><hr/><p>The first brush of their lips was tentative and left Hermione in shock for several seconds. Fleur pulled away slowly, already opening her mouth to apologise but Hermione grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her closer again.</p><p>The second kiss was more confident than the first and Hermione felt herself melt into it. When they pulled away the second time, it was to panting breaths and hands fisting each other's clothes.</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes briefly and, when she opened them again, she found Fleur staring at her.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>The daughter of Venus blushed - red staining her cheeks as she reached up to place one hand on Hermione's cheek.</p><p>" 'ello."</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment longer, Fleur's fingers brushing against Hermione's cheek.</p><p>Hermione let her eyes flick down to Fleur's kiss swollen lips and she couldn't stop herself as she leaned forward to claim a third kiss.</p><p>"What are you guys doing?"</p><p>They sprung apart quickly and turned to see Katie standing on the deck, an easy grin on her face and her hair still messy from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat down on Hermione's other side. "What are you guys still doing up?"</p><p>"N-Nothing." Hermione's voice went embarrassingly high. "We were just talking about the plan when we got to Camp Beauxbatons."</p><p>Katie frowned, looking between them before shrugging. "Alright then." She reached up to ruffle Hermione's hair before turning to look at Fleur. "You don't mind getting this one to bed, do you? It's way past her bedtime."</p><p>Hermione wacked Katie on the shoulder. "I'm not a child!"</p><p>Katie rolled her eyes. "Sure you're not, kiddo."</p><p>Hermione threw her arms into the air and stood up. She held her hand out for Fleur, who took it and headed below duck with her so they could finally get some sleep.</p><hr/><p>The Iris Message came just as Hermione and Fleur had settled down to sleep on their shared bunk.</p><p>More kisses had been traded on the way there and Hermione knew that there was a hickey on the left side of her neck. She turned her head to peer over her shoulder to look at Fleur - who was still sporting kiss swollen lips and a soft smile on her face. Hermione opened her mouth to speak - although to say what, she wasn't entirely too sure - but the chime of bells drew her attention back to in front of her.</p><p>She was greeted by an Iris Message from Pansy - whose lips were set into a thin line and her brow was stitched with worry.</p><p>"Pansy?" She said," This isn't really a good time."</p><p>Pansy gave her a look that spoke volumes. "I can see that," She said," But we've got a bit of a problem back at Camp Beauxbatons."</p><p>"A problem?" Fleur echoed," A problem like what?"</p><p>"A problem like that Sebastian bloke getting himself elected into some kind of role that gives him sole power."</p><p>Fleur bolted upright. "Did 'e say what 'e was going to be using that power for?"</p><p>Pansy shook her head. "No idea," She replied," I've got Blaise watching him but whatever it is, I don't think it's going to be in our benefit."</p><p>Fleur looked at Hermione. "We need to 'urry back."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Hey, Pans? Could you keep Blaise watching him? And tell our forces that we'll be back soon - a few more days maximum."</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>The connection flickered out and Hermione tugged Fleur off of the bed and back up to the deck.</p><p>"You two?" Katie said with a laugh," Again? What is it this time?"</p><p>Hermione ignored the teasing. "We need to get to France pronto," She said," Do you, I don't know, think that you could hurry us along?"</p><p>Katie must have read the unease on both of their faces because she nodded. She crouched down over the side of the boat and swirled her hand into the water.</p><p>On the horizon, a huge wave formed - getting bigger and bigger with every passing moment and getting closer to the yacht.</p><p>"Oh," Katie said, turning back to them with her face stuck in concentration," You might want to hold onto something. This isn't going to be the most smooth of rides."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Docking the boat was easy. Heading into the woods was even easier - almost second nature.</p><p>From there though...everything got a bit harder.</p><p>Louise glanced at the map in her hand, eyes narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"What is it?" Claude asked, suddenly uneasy when he saw the anger on his girlfriend's face.</p><p>"I 'ave good news," Louise said," And bad news. Which would you like to 'ear first?"</p><p>"The good news," Fleur said, from where she stood leaning against a tree with Hermione pressed into her side, head resting on the daughter of Venus' shoulder.</p><p>Louise gave her a sceptical look. "Do you really?"</p><p>Fleur nodded. "You are making it seem like they are not equally weighted. Tell us the good news first."</p><p>"The good news," Louise said," Is that I know where we are."</p><p>Ginny let out a whoop and pumped her fist into the sky. "Thank the gods for that!" She broke off though and frowned when she realised that Louise's mouth had been pressed into a thin line. "What's the bad news?"</p><p>"The bad news..." Louise cleared her throat and looked back at the map," Is that the journey on foot will take a few more days."</p><p>Ginny lowered her hand and sighed. "Well..." She said," That doesn't sound good."</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>"So," Luna said," Just to clarify...We know where we are but walking back to camp would take time that we definitely don't have?"</p><p>Louise nodded. "That is about it, oui."</p><p>"So...we just need to cut down on travel time, yeah?"</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ginny - who had suddenly looked up and smirked as she spoke. Fleur noticed as well because she too had affixed the daughter of Hermes with a cautious look.</p><p>"Do you 'ave a plan, Ginny?"</p><p>Ginny glanced at the pair and her smirk grew impossibly bigger as she pushed off from the tree she was leaning against and swaggered forward. "I might have."</p><p>"Is it dangerous?" Katie asked - one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Not for you guys," Ginny replied," But for me? Most likely."</p><p>Hermione let out a long suffering sigh and allowed her head to drop back down onto Fleur's shoulder. "Do what you have to do," She said," But make sure not to die."</p><p>Ginny mock saluted at her before turning on her heel and disappearing back to the town that they had just come from.</p><p>"Any idea what she's going to do?" Katie asked, glancing back to watch Ginny head off into the undergrowth again.</p><p>"Knowing Ginny?" Hermione said," Something that I'll have to kick her arse for in a few hours."</p><hr/><p>They decided to wait in the clearing for Ginny to return - when and if she actually did so, Hermione had whispered Fleur a story about how one time Ginny had said she had a plan and returned a week later with a pair of flipflops, a straight jacket and a pet carrier containing three bunnies.</p><p>Luna had dragged Hermione off to go and Iris Message Pansy and Blaise to give them an update while Claude dragged Louise off for what he called 'scanning the perimeter' but Fleur knew that was code for making out behind a bush. Of course, that left the daughter of Venus standing with Katie - who was wearing a shit eating grin as she sidled up to Fleur's side.</p><p>"So," The huntress said as she rested her hand on the bottom of the bow that was slung over her body," I see that you and Hermione got a bit handsy last night."</p><p>Fleur choked. "N-non. We did not."</p><p>Katie gave her an unimpressed look - her cheerful face suddenly scarily blank. "Don't lie to me," She said," I saw that hickey you gave her and I saw how swollen your lips were last night. I know what you two were getting up to. Do you deny it?"</p><p>Fleur didn't have the guts to look Katie in the face as she nodded. "Non..."</p><p>"Good," Katie said," Now, me and you are going to have a little talk about our mutual friend, Hermione." She shoved Fleur against a nearby tree, arm barred against her throat. Her voice was low and thick with warning. "Hermione is the best person you're ever going to meet," She said," And you better treat her like the goddamn queen that she is otherwise it won't just be me that'll send your French arse to the Underworld - I'm talking the other hunters, the rest of Camp Hogwarts and probably a few minor gods as well. Do you understand?"</p><p>Fleur nodded as much as she could in her position. "I understand."</p><p>The pressure on her neck disappeared and Katie grinned, slapping Fleur on the back. "I'm glad that we understand each other."</p><p>"What's up with you two?"</p><p>They both glanced across the clearing to Hermione - whose face was the picture of confusion.</p><p>"Nothing!"</p><p>"Everything's completely normal!"</p><p>Hermione looked at them both suspiciously but didn't press any further. Instead, she wiggled her way between them.</p><p>"Hey, Fleur," She said," Can you tell me anything about what Krum fears?"</p><p>Fleur thought for a second, brow furrowed. "The dead."</p><p>"The dead," Hermione repeated," Like...zombies?"</p><p>"More like our ancestors," Fleur explained," Krum put a lot of stock in the old way and, if our ancestors would come back and tell 'im that 'e is doing it wrong..."</p><p>Hermione grinned. "That I can do."</p><p>Katie gave her a confused look. "You've got a plan then?"</p><p>Hermione gave her a crooked smirk. "Perhaps."</p><hr/><p>"There was a letter from Krum."</p><p>Pansy and Blaise both jolted at the voice from the doorway.</p><p>Ron was standing there, arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping a beat on the ground.</p><p>Pansy narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know that?"</p><p>Ron sighed and entered the cabin fully, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and rested one hand on the axe that was resting at his belt. "You guys aren't the only ones suspecting a bit of foul play here," He said," I mean, Sebastian getting elected Pontifex Maximus and the day after Krum sends a letter with his demands? They're definitely in cahoots with each other."</p><p>"A spy?" Blaise asked," Like...like <em>Astoria</em>?"</p><p>Ron nodded. "Like Astoria was...And, just like Astoria, we can't prove it."</p><p>Pansy sighed, running a hand over her face. "What was the letter from Krum about?"</p><p>"From what I heard," Ron replied," It said something like 'you have four days to surrender and we'll meet on the battlefield and you'll die'."</p><p>Blaise scoffed. "That's pathetic," He said," I mean, do all evil people just write the exact same letters? I could have sworn that Kronos sent as a similar letter."</p><p>Pansy ignored him. "And I take it that Sebastian has decided that we're all just going to roll over and let Krum waltz in?"</p><p>Ron nodded. "Pretty much."</p><p>Pansy sighed again and rose to her feet. "We'll need to delay him until Hermione gets back. He absolutely cannot be allowed to contact Krum back with the terms of surrender. Do anything you can to stop him without letting him realise."</p><p>Ron nodded seriously. "I'm on it."</p><p>He disappeared back out of the way that he came.</p><p>"What are the odds?" Blaise asked softly," Not even that long after Kronos comes back and the Romans are dealing with their own wannabe dictators?"</p><p>"Well," Pansy said," Either way, we're not taking this kind of thing lying down."</p><hr/><p>Hermione hugged Katie tightly when the daughter of Poseidon announced that she was returning to England. "I'll bring the Hunters," Katie promised," We'll find you. Trust me."</p><p>Hermione let out a small bark of laughter. "I've always trusted you," She said, hugging a little tighter than before," It was good to see you again."</p><p>Katie pulled away and pressed a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. "You as well." She turned to Fleur and shook her hand. "You take care of her, do you hear me, Praetor?"</p><p>Fleur nodded solemnly. "I will," She said," By the gods, I will take care of 'er."</p><p>Katie grinned, thumping her on the shoulder. "And I'm sure that you'll do an excellent job of it."</p><p>She looked like she wanted to say more but a rumble of an engine cut her off.</p><p>Everybody's eyes darted to the entrance of their little clearing. </p><p>Ginny appeared a moment later, grinning like a maniac from where she was sitting in a military-style car. She kicked open the driver's door and stepped out of it. Hermione huffed out a long-suffering sigh that spoke of her many years of dealing with Ginny's types of ideas.</p><p>"I told you that I had a plan!"</p><p>Louise seemed to be at a loss for words as she gaped and sputtered at the sight of the car. Claude, however, had no issues using his voice.</p><p>"Zis is amazing!" He exclaimed, running forward," Where did you get it?!"</p><p>Ginny puffed out her chest in pride. "I'm a daughter of Hermes," She said," I stole it!"</p><p>Hermione sighed again and rolled her eyes. "You don't even have your license."</p><p>"I know," Ginny said. She threw Hermione the keys. "That's why you're driving."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost domestic.</p><p>Fleur was sitting in the passenger seat in the front of the car with one of Hermione's hands resting on her thigh as the daughter of Melinoe expertly weaved through traffic and broke several traffic laws without even a second thought. Ginny, Louise, Claude and Luna were all sitting bundled up together in the back - Luna perched on Ginny's lap and Claude and Louise's hands laced tightly together.</p><p>The radio was on - playing whatever obnoxious pop song was currently going viral. Apparently, both Louise and Ginny were familiar with the band because they had just started to squabble over their favourites songs.</p><p>Fleur wasn't sure what was going on but she certainly didn't mind because the hand on her thigh was tapping along to the music and Hermione looked completely relaxed as she took a right turn off of the road and onto an old, beaten up forest path.</p><p>She knew that she needed to talk to Hermione about this - about <em>them. </em>She may have been the daughter of Venus but she still wasn't entirely sure what she and Hermione were to each other.</p><p>She didn't know if they were girlfriends or friends who casually kissed or if all of the attraction they felt for each other would shrivel up and die after Krum had been defeated.</p><p>"You okay?" Hermione asked softly. She took another right turn and shifted gears - taking her hand off of Fleur's leg for a fleeting second before resettling there again.</p><p>Fleur glanced over at her. Her eyes raking over Hermione's neck to her jawline to her lips. She cleared her throat. "I am okay."</p><p>"Well I'm not!" Ginny announced from the backseat.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, staring in front of her. "And why is that?"</p><p>"Because Louise is an idiot!"</p><p>"Am not! Just because you do not 'ave good music taste!"</p><p>"Excuse me?! My music taste is excellent!"</p><p>"Is not!</p><p>"Is too!"</p><p>"Is not!"</p><p>"Is too!"</p><p>"By the gods," Hermione muttered," It's like having children. I didn't sign up for this."</p><p>Fleur supressed her laughter - focussing on the way that the sun hit Hermione's hair just right for her highlights to shine gold.</p><hr/><p>Viktor stared out across his forces, a grin lighting up his face.</p><p>He outnumbered Camp Beauxbatons ten to one.</p><p>Even in the unlikely event of Beauxbatons not surrendering to him, he would easily decimate their forces. The forces of Camp Hogwarts however...They might be a bit more tricky. Especially, if they were anything like that Hermione girl and her friends. He still couldn't wrap his mind around just how easily she had teleported them all away - leaving no hint of where they had gone and no evidence that any of them had been there in the first place.</p><p>There was no telling what kind of nasty tricks the other Greeks had up their sleeves.</p><p>"Viktor?" Vasil asked softly," Are you okay?"</p><p>He looked over at the son of Vulcan - who was standing a few feet away from Iskra.</p><p>"I am fine," He replied," Just...thinking..."</p><p>"About what?" Iskra asked. She shifted on the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth like she had too much energy and didn't know what to do with it.</p><p>"Just things," Viktor replied smoothly. He looked back at his forces as they pulled on armour and armed themselves with blades and other weapons.</p><p>"Things like what?"</p><p>Viktor rolled his eyes. "Just strategy," He said," Nothing more, nothing less. It is not your place to question me."</p><p>Iskra looked away. "Of course, I'm sorry."</p><p>Viktor didn't give any indication that he heard as he turned to Vasil again. "Is everybody ready to move out?"</p><p>Vasil gave him a nod. "Ready and waiting."</p><p>Viktor grinned and rolled the kinks out of his shoulder as he stared out across the horizon.</p><p>"Then let's move out," He ordered," Camp Beauxbatons won't know what's hit them."</p><hr/><p>"You're a coward!" Pansy snarled as she stalked into the Senate meeting.</p><p>Sebastian, from where he was lounging in his seat, gave her a bored look. "I am just zinking about ze best interests of my Camp."</p><p>Pansy laughed - low and mocking as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah right," She scoffed," You're a selfish bastard who want to take the easy way out!"</p><p>Those words had Sebastian bristling as he leapt from his seat and stalked closer to her - hands moving to fist the front of her shirt. "You do not understand! You 'ave never been in a similar situation to us!"</p><p>Anger flashed in Pansy's eyes.</p><p>Her mind circled back to the Titan War and all those that had died fighting against Kronos. She thought about Astoria Greengrass, who had betrayed their camp but returned to fight for them, who had stolen Draco's armour and led the Ares children into battle and died for her efforts. She thought about Percy and Charlie Weasley, the sons of Hermes who had given up their lives to buy Pansy's siblings some time to get away. She thought of Theo Nott who had blown up the bridge with him still on it to slow the scores of monsters that had arrived to attack them.</p><p>She thought of Harry Potter who had refused to bow to Kronos and died because of it. She thought of Tom Riddle who, in his last moments of clarity, stabbed himself rather than let Kronos take control of him again.</p><p>Pansy scrunched her hands into fists. "That's bullshit!" She yelled back," Don't try to hide behind your damn excuses! Man up already and fight back!" She shoved him.</p><p>Sebastian stumbled back a bit before he righted himself, towering over her and advancing.</p><p>Behind her, Blaise and Ron both rested their hands on their weapons - ready to draw them at a moment's notice.</p><p>"You do not make ze decisions 'ere!"</p><p>The doors to the Senate House were flung open.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>Hermione and Fleur strode through the door with Ginny and Luna on their left and Claude and Louise on their right.</p><p>Pansy grinned as she made her way over to them, falling in a few feet behind Luna. Slowly but surely, the rest of the Greek Demigods fell in behind them and, bit by bit, so did the Senators.</p><p>"Pansy does not make the decisions 'ere," Fleur said, casually resting her hand on the sword of Gryffindor," But neither do you, Sebastian."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>